Just my luck
by MeNoukie
Summary: She thought she had made a deal to make her life easier. Instead, her decision led her from bad to worse. This story follows the storyline of Pitch black, Dark fury and The chronicles of Riddick. (Rated M just to be sure) Riddick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Just for the record, this is my very first post here ever! Ofcourse, I have been admiring you guys for years :)

So, reviews are very welcome, you're even welcome to burn! XD but apply water afterwards, if you please.

Necessary disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Riddick movies, storylines or characters, other than my own.

Now, on to the adventure! Please enjoy :D

* * *

She lay on her belly at the edge of the rooftop, looking through the lens of her sniperscope. He was moving through the dark like a cat. You could see him, but at the same time, to everyone else's eyes, he would be invisible. She had to take a shot soon, or there would be none. He was fast, so fast. She concentrated harder and took a deep breath. Pulling her trigger, the tranquilizer dart shot from the rifle, wheezing through the air. But he was fast, too fast. He disappeared around a corner, as the dart impacted the wall not even an inch behind his shoulder.

"Fuck!" she whispered.

Quickly getting to her feet she snatched her rifle and bag and started running after him over the rooftops. She stuffed the weapon in her bag and hung it over her shoulder. She ran, jumping from one building to the other. Occasionally the high winds threatened to sweep her of her feet, once nearly blowing her away in mid-air, and she only just managed to cling on to the edge of the building she tried to jump onto. She pulled herself up by her arms and threw her legs gracefully over the edge, scanning her new surroundings.

The lights on the streets below her didn't provide nearly enough light to see, but she had her infra-red glasses on, enabling her to see everything around her, in a spooky green atmosphere. She couldn't see very far though, the infra-red light only reached about twenty yards, beyond that there was near blackness. She blew a strand of wavy brown hair out of her face and rose to her feet.

She had last seen him a mere three minutes ago, but there was no sign of him now, though she was sure he was close. She had tracked him through three systems, something she was told not many could accomplish. She walked over to the edge on her right and looked down on an alley. There were no lights there and it was difficult for her to see from this hight. She could just make out some containers against the wall of the opposite building. Knowing this rooftop-chase had to end eventually, she looked for a nearby rainpipe. Seeing one some nine feet away from her, she jumped over the edge and grabbed  
hold of it with one arm. While she hung there, she tried to see more clearly into the alley. Still seeing nothing, she slowly glided down, turning her head in every direction. She landed silently on her feet and crouched against the wall. She could now make out the alley more clearly. In front of her, about ten feet, were the containers. Litter was all over the ground, but other than that, there was nothing to see. She looked towards the street on her right, which was lit up by streetlights. She knew her quarry would not be found in that direction, because he preferred the darkness. Perhaps not a very good idea to track him in his element, but she had no choice.

Once you find what you are looking for you need to strike fast, or risk losing it, not knowing when or if you'll find it again. She stood, walking to her left, her combat boots making no sound on the pavement while she moved further into the alley. After about thirty yards of stalking she saw a wall coming up at the end of her night-vision. It was nearly ten feet high. She could climb it, be it with some effort. She could just try to get on the buildings and decide her next move from there, or go back, which made no sense. While she stood there silently contemplating, she felt a presence behind her. She swiftly turned around and saw someone standing just within her field of view, surrounded by a halo of light coming from the street behind. She could make out the outline of a big, broad-shouldered man. But there was something else to see, and when she saw it, there was no question as to who this man could be. Silver orbs looked at her from where the man's eyes would be. The result of a so called eye-shine, so he could see in the dark. She had found him. Richard B. Riddick. Wrong. He had found her. She had walked right into a trap. She thought she had been following him, but it was most likely the other way around.

"Oh you're good." she said comically. "Mind coming a little closer?"

Never blow composure, even with a man who could, rumour has it, snap her like a twig. With the movements of a patient man, he slowly took a few calm steps towards her. His arms hung by his sides, giving away no hint of agression. She could see him properly now and she had to admit to herself she was intimidated. She wasn't fearless, only a fool would be. Fear keeps you alive, but still, she had no intention of showing it.

As he stood there, still a fair distance away, she couldn't help but feel small. She _was_ small, only 5"7, though at the moment she felt more like five period. It wasn't even so much his height, which probably was around six feet, it was his whole being. The potency radiated from him, ofcourse underlined by his muscular form. She wondered if she could take him on. After the few seconds it took her to take this in, he spoke to her.

"So here I am."

The tranquility of his deep voice startled her, and she mentally added it would have been hella funny if he had a high pitched voice. For a split second the image swam in her mind's eye. What weird things you could think during crazy times. She nearly chuckled at herself.

"Obviously" she answered with an amused face. She wasn't sure what to do.

He showed no intention of coming at her and she wasn't really sure what would happen if she went at him. But standing here like a douche wasn't an option either. Her hands itched to reach for the guns strapped to her thighs, but she had to take him alive. Problem. The sais on her back wouldn't be much help in this either. But before she even had a chance to think it over, he charged at her. She clenched her hands, ready for impact. She turned and dropped to the ground, leaning on her arms while she threw her right leg up towards his face. He was fast, too fast. Blocking her leg with his left arm, he pulled off her glasses with his right, leaving her to see close to nothing. She rolled to the side, got up and backed a few steps away from him.

"Why don't you make this a fair fight?" she challenged.

"It's not in my best interest to fight fair is it?" he replied, completely calm.

She was trying hard to see him, but she could only make out his silhouet, whereas he could see her clear as day. Problem. Run, was the only thought that came to mind. The wall. She turned suddenly and ran towards the wall, running up a few steps against it and grabbing the edge. She started pulling herself up but he was already on her, pulling her down by the back of her cargo. She yelped and slipped off the wall. He threw her to the ground, hard, where she landed on her sniperrifle. It dug into her back and the pain of it made her lose her focus for a split second. Looking up she saw a shadow leaning down and felt a hand grabbing her by the throat. He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall, while squeezing down on her trachea. When she tried kicking him, he simply moved in on her and jammed her legs against the wall with his. She managed to throw a punch in his face before she slipped into a deeper kind of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a start and a deep intake of breath, her last memory still residing in her mind. When she saw the darkness around her she panicked, causing her to breathe more rapidly. She managed to force her breathing under control after a few hasty gasps and tried to move. That's when she realized she couldn't. Apparently, she was sitting on some kind of chair, her hands bound to it behind her back and her feet to the sides below. Just rope, she thought. She bounced her chair up and down, trying to pull free from the bonds. But to no avail.

Enraged she shouted, "Riddick!" into the darkness, still struggling against the ropes.

Just think, she told herself, calming herself. You can get out of this, she had some tricks up her sleeve, or rather, up her glove. Embedded in her right leather glove, which reached up to her elbow, was a sharp blade, which could extend past her wrist. But her hands were tied together and she had to get them in a different position, or she would cut her own hand off. Fumbling with her hands, she heard shuffling behind her. He was here. Ofcourse he was.

She felt him walk past her, towards the other side of what she guessed was a room. She heard a click and dim lights came on. Still, she had to shut her eyes for a split second against the light. When she opened them, she saw him standing a good distance away from her, leaning against a door, his arms crossed over his chest. He had some sort of goggles on, possibly protecting his eyes against the light. She could see he was considering her. Then he moved a few steps towards her and crouched.

"A woman." he said calmly. "Just..._one_...woman. You must be either very brave or very stupid."

"Or just very good." she chimed back.

He lifted his head in a short laugh, "I noticed."

"That wasn't a fair fight." she spat. "And don't flatter yourself, you're nothing special, I found you didn't I?"

He rose to his full hight and looked down on her. "You found me because I wanted you to, merc."

He moved to the side, to a table against the wall. There she saw her black bag. She looked down at her legs and noticed her guns were missing. All that was left were empty straps. The knife from her left boot was also missing. She looked back at Riddick and saw him taking one of her sais from the bag. Looking it over, he twisted it on his fingertip, while holding the hilt.

"I'm not a merc, and put that down." she said. "That weapon is priceless."

He cocked his head to look at her. He twirled it around his hand, while all she could do was scowl at him.

"I can tell." he replied. "Perfectly balanced. Where did you get it?"

She didn't answer him, she wasn't in the mood or the position for small talk.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" She asked.

Riddick slowly walked over to her, stopping about a foot from her. He lifted her head higher with the tip of her own sai and held it there. She felt the tip pushing her soft skin while she looked up at him.

"Now," he started, ignoring her question. "I'm just curious. If you're not a merc, then what?"

"A person." she answered bemused.

He dropped the sai down her neck untill it was threatingly against her throat. "Make no mistake sister, I _will _kill you."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Does it really matter what I am? Wouldn't you prefer to know why I am here?"

"I'll get to that next." He replied.

She really hated being pushed into a corner. When someone ordered her around, she would just go the other way all together, unless she agreed ofcourse. Being pushed into a corner was what got her here in the first place. The rebel inside her flared, and for a second she breathed like a rhino, trying to keep her rebellion under control. She knew it was no use here. Given his reputation, Riddick would cut her open in a split second, and leave her there to die. For him it wasn't worth the trouble trying to make her talk, and she knew it. It was just curiosity, or probably a way to gain information on his trackers. Or maybe he just liked playing games. Either way, she knew his patience would run out soon, even though he came across as a patient man. She took a deep calm breath and let her head roll back in a cocky way, just to give him the impression she wasn't moved by his actions.

"You wanna know what I am? I'm a thief, a rogue, a ranger and a survivor all together, name it what you will. I am just me, and I don't like putting a tag on my head."

"So that answers my last two questions." he said amused, pulling away the sai from her throat, but still leaving the threat behind.

"Think what you want." she replied. "I don't really have to explain myself to someone like you."

"I think you do. Now on to the next question, why you're here."

She couldn't help being a smartass, it was the always present rebel in such situations. "I'm here to enjoy your wonderful company." But before he could move in on her again, she continued. "Fine! I was offered a deal, alright?"

"What kinda deal?" he asked, backing up a little and leaning against the table, crossing his arms again, but still holding the sai.

She sighed again. "They said if I found you and brought you to them, they would take the price off _my_ head. You see, yours is a _lot_ bigger, so I guess they figured it would be worth it."

A little laugh broke out from Riddick. "I see you _are_ very stupid. Did you really think mercs would send you after me, if it was so easy to take me in?"

"You underestimate me." She said, her pride willing her to believe it. "Why would they then?" she added.

His logic kinda made sense now she thought about it, but she wouldn't admit it to him.

"Because they followed you too, let you do all the work. Trust me sister, they're here."

And with that he turned around, grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

"Riddick!" she screamed after him.

De door slammed shut and then she was finally alone, to cut herself loose from her bonds. The blade shot out, cutting clean through the rope around her wrists. She bent over to cut the ankle bonds and kicked the chair back in frustration. Back to the hunt. She wanted this damn price of her head. A price for stealing a lot of nice artifacts and hurting some people, unavoidably, along the way. She was a survivor and she would fix this.

She was probably some thirty seconds behind him, but it was difficult for her to see in the dark building. More than once, she bumped into walls or doorposts. Her glasses were most likely in de bag Riddick took from her, along with her weapons. But he didn't take her gloves. She had him there. She moved as fast as she could in the darkness and finally saw a door surrounded by light. The exit. She would have to start looking for him all over again, but this time she _had_ to find him. Her precious sais were in his hands and she felt very naked without them. She busted through the door into the light, not expecting what she saw there.

Ten yards from the exit, Riddick stood with his hands behind his head, looking into the faces of no less than five mercs, all pointing a gun at him. They were _her_ mercs. So he had been right. It didn't matter. Her three-month chase was finally over. She would have her weapons back and her freedom restored. She would settle down somewhere and live a normal life.

"Miss Vega" The leader of the group called out. "I see you made it out safely. Quite the achievement I have to say."

She walked around Riddick, while looking at him. His face showed no emotion, but she knew what he was thinking. I told you so. Then a sudden thought hit her. They could just take them both if they wanted, without trouble. She shouldn't forget she was dealing with mercs. She eyed the bag Riddick had dropped to the ground. Riddick looked at her. He must know the realisation had come to her mind. She had to be armed, to avoid being taken and she had to play innocent long enough for her to get close to them. If they held their end of the deal, she would just walk away. If they didn't, she might have to hurt a few more people. But first she had to play along and get rid of Riddick.

Would they shoot her if she reached for the bag? She had to think fast. She was standing right next to one of the mercs. He was holding his gun out in front of him, pointed at Riddick. Now she had to act fast. Grabbing the gun and twisting it, she knocked Riddick down with a single blow to the head. But they had anticipated her movements, she had been too slow. The unarmed merc grabbed her arms, while another administered a similar gunblow to her head and she was once again in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to an anoying red light flickering in her face, which made her frown before opening her eyes. The hell? Not being able to identify her surroundings, she tried to remember how she got there. Concentrating hard on her last memory, she could recall running through a building in darkness. Images of a door came to mind and after that a street. That's when she remembered. She had tried to get away. But she had failed. Dramatically. What happened after that? How did she get here?

Trying to move, she found her hands bound by shackles in front of her. Other than that, she wasn't tied. In front of her she saw glass. Looking around she noticed she was in a cell, a cryo-cell. She was being moved. She had been captured and they were going to collect the prize. For a moment she was infuriated. Her plans of living a normal life had been shattered by the deceitfull greed of mercs. The red light caught her attention again. It must be some sort of alarm. She looked around and noticed two cells being empty, others still occupied. She noticed a cell with one of the mercs, one she would call their leader, Johns, quite close to her. The rest was probably held up in cells further down the row, but she couldn't see that far.

Right next to her was a cell containing someone who would be very pissed. Riddick. He too, was bound. He was blindfolded and had a bit in his mouth. Not very humane, she thought to herself and she was glad they didn't think her dangerous enough to put a bit in _her_ mouth. Only now did her body notice the ship was vibrating. They were going down. Panic raced through her mind for a moment, but there was really nothing she could do. She looked at Riddick again, but seeing no movement. She knew he was awake though.

Selena started breathing fast again. Damn this hyperventilating. Once again, she tried to force herself to calm down, she closed her eyes and concentrated, only to feel the free fall more evidently in her stomach, threatening to make her throw up. Selena wisely chose breathing fast over throwing up in a containment cell. If she was about to die, she would do it gracefully, not in a glass tube with vomit on the window. People around her were also waking up, and she looked at Johns, who looked right back at her, somehow, an indifferent look on his face. A few seconds later, he opened his cell and fell to the ground. Eyes wide, Selena stared at him on the ground. Was he crazy? He got up, fixating on Riddick's cell. He seemed more worried about Riddick than about the fact they were about to crash.

Panic still filled her mind as they finally crashed. The wall of the chamber tore out, leaving a big hole in the hull and taking along a few cells. Johns had to grab a pole to keep himself from being sucked out. Selena's cell vibrated and her full body slammed into the glass. The impact was so great the entire cell fell over and she crashed onto the floor, the glass shattering under her. Her hands were still bound and she was unable to move as the ship slowed down to a stop in what seemed like minutes. Then all became silent for a few seconds. She could hear some thumps around her and then, some voices. Selena groaned, still breathing fast, feeling just a little claustrofobic at the moment. The voices came closer.

"Hey!" she yelled, her voice hoarse from gasping. "Hey, in here!" Someone kicked her cell. "Hey!" Selena yelled again, only this time it was in an annoyed way.

Her cell got turned over on it's back with a fair amount of effort. She laid her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, gratefull to still be alive. As she opened them, she saw three people staring at her.

"Yeah, hi, do you mind? I'm kinda stuck here."

The three people stared at each other, clearly not sure on what to do. A woman spoke up, turning to a young boy.

"Go get Johns, Jack, I'm sure this is his business."

Selena looked at her. "Nononono, you don't have to do that, I'm harmless." She smiled her best smile.

"I'm sorry love, you're in chains for a reason. Jack?"

The boy ran off. Selena cursed to herself. Was this a karma thing? She noticed Riddick's cell was empty. This just had to be karma. A few minutes later, Johns arrived, looking at her with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, this just isn't your luck is it?"

"That's an understatement."

He suddenly pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at her face. The other man on the scene grabbed Johns' arm.

"Don't you think enough blood has been spilled today?"

He looked like some sort of Muslim priest to her. He seemed nice, she might be able to win him over. Johns put his gun away, and reached for his keys.

"The price on your head isn't that high, so just remember, if you cause any trouble at all…you won't be worth keeping alive." Then he turned to the priest. "We'll tie her up with Riddick, we can't take her with us."

"Is this really nescessary?" The priest replied.

"Yes it is. We have enough trouble on our hands without her."

The priest gave her an apologising look as Johns undid her cuffs en yanked her up by the arm. Selena yelped and yanked her arm free.

"Always the gentleman." she spat.

"Move" he said, grabbing her arm and pushing her along.

She was thrown into a small space on the ship, containing…none other than Riddick. He was blindfolded, bit still in his mouth, arms cuffed behind his back around a pole. Johns pushed her forwards.

"Get on your knees."

"Excuse me?" Selena asked, caught off guard for a moment.

He kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall to the floor. It took all her self control not to fight him right there. But it would be no good, everyone still alive would be against her. Except maybe Riddick. Johns crouched down in front of her and grabbed her by the jaw, pushing her back against the cold metal of the ship. She grabbed his arm with her hand as her eyes shot venom at him.

"Give me that look all you want and it might just give me a reason to end you right here. You're just baggage. Maybe I should give you a little private time with Riddick here, I'm sure he has some unfinished business with you. Scared now huh?"

His face turned into that arrogant smirk. "Brave little Selena, all backed up against the wall again."

His tone infuriated her, and she knew it was obvious in her eyes. "But I bet you like it that way."

His free hand grabbed her waist and started to slowly move up as his face inched closer to hers. Selena elbowed him in the face and he fell backwards onto the floor. "Sad you have to resort to baggage Johns." she growled.

Johns stood up quickly and slapped her across the face. She fell sideways onto the floor, even more furious. He cuffed her hands to the metal behind her and grabbed her cheeks pulling her in a sitting position.

"Stay right here." he said, before slamming her head into the wall behind her and then releasing her.

He shot one last look at the still unmoving Riddick, and left the ship. Still furious, Selena threw her head back, causing her to once again slam it into the metal wall. "Ah, Damnit!" She cursed.

Riddick had slowly turned his head towards her.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" She wasn't even sure he could see, being blindfolded. How did those eyes work? This time, she leaned her head back against the wall carefully, and sighed, trying to calm herself down. It worked. There was no use being angry over Johns, that wasn't what was going to get her out of here. Taking in her surroundings, she started looking for ways to escape. She started wriggling, trying to get her body through her tied arms, the oldest trick in the book. With a couple of grunts, earning yet another look from Riddick, which she chose to ignore this time, she finally managed to get her feet through. Now, Selena was sitting on the floor with her hands tied in front of her. Making progress, first step accomplished.

She noticed she was tied to a bar, screwed securely into the wall. If she was right about this, the wall was made of aluminum. Soft, bendable aluminum, ships usually were, since it was light. Selena grinned, standing up as much as humanly possible. Moving her toe and foot in a certain way, a blade shot out the front of her boot. Never underestimate a thief, rogue, ranger and survivor. Holding on to the bar with both hands, Selena started kicking the metal around the bolts in the bar. It ripped like a knife through butter. After a dozen more kicks, the side of the bar came off, leaving her free to remove the cuffs. Finally, she was able to move again. Still, she had her cuffs on, now to find a way to solve that problem.

She walked around the room while fiddling with it, walking past Riddick, who started following her movements, still making no sound.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my bag is, would you?"

Riddick just stared in her direction. "Ofcourse you don't." She looked at him, getting a sudden idea. She put her arms around his neck, as he looked at her. "Mind if I borrow this?" she said, as she loosened the bit behind his head and pulling it from his mouth. "Perfect!" Selena turned around and slipped the bit-pin into the cuff-lock. "Here we go!" she said happily, as it clicked open, dropping the cuffs to the floor.

Riddick still said nothing. Did he expect her to cut him loose? That wasn't going to happen, he would surely kill her the first chance he got, for getting him in this position. Come to think of it, she was actually enjoying this victory.

"So, who's badass now huh? You underestimated me Riddick, like I said, and that's how karma bites you in the ass." She saw him look up, but didn't take notice of it. "I'd like to leave you with Johns, so you can make his life living hell."

He had risen to his full hight and had now started to lift his arms behind his back. "As I will be too busy enjoying my freedom."

Her voice faltered at the end, as she finally took notice of what he was doing. Following the pole up with her eyes, Selena saw that it was cut through, leaving a huge gap. Panic started again, as Riddick popped his shoulders out of their sockets with a sickening sound, and popping them back in again above his head. Selena breathed heavily, her eyes wide, slowly taking a few steps back. He lifted his hands through the gap, looking at her. Selena was rooted to the spot, too overwhelmed to move.

"You should run." Riddicks deep voice stated.

Gasping, she turned around and ran into the hot desert.


	4. Chapter 4

She really needed her bag back. There was no doubt Johns had held on to it after she was caught. And she needed water. The desert like planet was hot and as she finally stopped running, she took some time to look around at her surroundings. That´s when she had noticed there were three suns in the sky. No wonder she was starting to get dehydrated. Selena once again forced herself to calm down and think.

This entire situation worked on her nerves, something she wasn´t very accustomed to. She took a deep breath and sat down, legs crossed, arms on her knees. Focussing on her breathing, it started slowing down. Her heart rate slowed and she could feel her temperature go down a few degrees. Running in this enviroment was a bad idea, she had to pull herself together. After a few minutes, she stood up. She was calm and clearheaded once again, and she was starting to feel more like herself. Scanning the horizon, she saw in the distance something that resembled trees. Trees usually meant water, which was what she needed most, so she started off in that direction.

Her hopes were soon crushed. As she came over a hill, she saw the trees were not trees, in fact, they were the skeletons of something huge, and long since dead. Selena looked them over in awe, wondering what could have killed such magestic animals. Was it the draught?

What if there was no water on this planet? She would be dead tomorrow. Selena walked down the hill towards them. Swallowing, she ran a hand over the gigantic bones, as big as whales. As she examined them, her eyes focussed on something past the bone in front of her. A group of people stood on the hill looking out over the graveyard. They had ended up some thirty yards to the right of where she was standing.

Quickly, she rounded on the skeleton and pushed her back to it, trying to stay out of sight. Carefully, Selena looked around and noticed some people were making their way down the hill.

"Shit" she whispered, as she looked around for a way out of this.

If Johns found her, she would be back in chains, or worse, dead. She looked to her left, where more skeletons spread out, some even larger than the one she was standing at now. Crouching, she stalked her way towards them, farther away from the group, eventually reaching a skeleton so large, it held cavities for her to hide in. There was shadow inside. Sweet shadow. It was cool and a slight breeze played with her hair. She could just take a nap here. But she couldn't. Johns was close and Riddick was somewhere out there too. Both of them were after her neck, and she could just get angry again over the injustice of it all. But this was not the time for past worries. If she could somehow make it to the left side of the graveyard, she might be able to climb uphill on the other side, and continue her search for water safely.

Selena looked around her cavity. There were more cavities all around and she decided to make her way out through the inside if possible. She looked around on the ground for anything she might be able to use in the near future. Bones where scattered in the sand. She picked up a small needle like one and hid it in the inside of her glove. Selena pulled herself up on a ledge and crawled a few feet towards a new ledge. She was making slow progress, but she was silent and moved gracefully like a cat. After some time, she risked a look outside, seeing that the group of people had made a lot more progress than her. But she was glad she chose to go this way, or else she would surely have been seen by now. Selena continued her climb through the bones, over spines, through hip bones and skulls and over ribbs.

As she started to taste victory, Selena was suddenly yanked out from below, landing hard on her stomach with a grunt, causing her to breathe in a mouth full of sand. She got on hands and knees as she coughed, but she was pushed back down onto the ground by a foot. When she looked up, as best as she could from her position, she saw the menacing form of Riddick standing over her. As she tried to struggle against his boot, he pushed her down even harder. She felt her ribs burn, making her yelp, but she struggled even harder. Selena felt the pressure on her back rise even more, when suddenly, she felt the tip of something sharp press into the back of her neck. Selena stopped struggling, her face and mouth covered in sand, panting hard. Damn if she was about to beg. Selena Vega did no such thing.

"Would you like me to lie here like this all day? If not, just get it over with."

A few moments of silence followed.

"I gotta say, I expected more of a fight from you. That's disappointing." Riddick crouched down beside her, keeping the shiv in place in her neck. "I noticed Johns has a special place in his heart for you."

"Johns doesn't have a heart, Riddick."

A low, short laugh rumbled from above her head. "You got to know him pretty well in such a short time. It seemed he'd like to get to know you even better though."

"Oh, fuck off Riddick!" Selena screamed as she struggled again, to no avail.

He laughed again. "Oh I don't know about that, sister. I'm not done with you yet. You've been causing me some serious shit, and I ain't happy about it."

Selena tried to think, did he enjoy playing with his prey like this? "In case you didn't notice, I'm in some serious shit too, _brother_."

"True. But you did this to yourself. If you had had your way, you would've turned me in, the price on your head removed, lying somewhere in the sun, while you let me rot away in some shithole. And that's how karma bites you in the pretty ass."

Selena was done with this conversation, was he actually trying to have a discussion with her about it? What was this, court?

"And if I hadn't, I would be rotting away now, and you would be lying somewhere in the…shadows. What would you have done?"

"I woulda killed 'em." Came the simple answer.

She shouldn't even have bothered to ask. He was a predator, ofcourse he would have killed them.

"Right. So, still not willing to fight a fair fight? Even though I'm just _one_ woman?"

To her surprise, Selena felt the shiv being removed. As soon as she felt it go, she rolled away from Riddick and got to her feet, facing him. She whiped her face, trying to remove the sand from her chin, her eyes determined not to show any weakness this time. Because this time, they weren't in the dark, and Riddick didn't have the advantage. They went at each other, Riddick's shiv slashing at her stomach, Selena jumping back in a summer sault. She grabbed his arms, and kicked him clean under the jaw. Riddick twisted her arm behind her back, bringing the shiv towards her throat with the other, which she caught in mid air. He was so strong. Selena grunted with the effort, then throwing her leg up kicking him in the face.

She ducked under his arm, trying to turn his arm behind his back, but, this was Riddick. Not much happened there. He grabbed her hair, and threw an elbow in her face. The pain was tremendous, but she kept going. She rolled around in his grip and placed a well aimed kick against his diaphragm. The shiv came towards her neck again and she blocked his arm, grabbing his wrist in her hand. He walked her backwards out of their cavity, until she fell to the ground, where she lost her grip on his arm and he placed the shiv at her throat. As soon as he did though, her glove blade shot out and she placed it at his.

There they were, on the ground, Riddick sitting on top of her, still tightly grabbing her hair, as they looked at each other. Determination could be seen on both their faces, as neither of them showed any intention of moving. He was heavy, and huge on her tiny form, but she hadn't lost this round. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't thought she would last very long, given his reputation. Selena knew she had skills, but this was Riddick. She got lucky. Karma?

"Did you underestimate me again, Riddick? It seems to be your weakness." She felt the blade push slightly into her throat.

"You'd be dead before you could move your hand, make _no_ mistake about that, Vega."

"Then we both die."

A sound of footsteps could be heard from around a skeloton. As they both looked in that direction, they saw feet coming their way through the ribbs. Someone must have heard them. Riddick looked back at her, a shadow of frustration coming over his face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We'll finish this later." And just like that he was gone, leaving her panting on the ground. She dropped her hand and closed her eyes, feeling truly exhausted from the fight, and so very much relieved she had survived a second attack.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her eyes shot open. Johns was standing a few feet away from her.

"I'm…sun bathing." she replied.

"Get up, Vega." He pulled her up by her elbow.

As soon as she stood, he hit her in the face with all he had, throwing her down onto the ground again. Selena moaned and put her face in her arms. Almost right away, she felt blood run out of her nose, dripping in the sand below her. She heard the click of a shotgun, and then, the voice of a woman.

"Johns? What's going on?"

Selena looked up, seeing a young woman with short hair standing next to Johns.

"I found myself some tail." he replied.

"What happened to her?" The woman asked.

Johns smirked at Selena. "Selena has gotten herself into a little fight. I'm surprised she's still alive."

He bent down and pulled her off the ground again, his grip painfull on her arm. "Where is he?" he whispered forcefully to her.

Selena gave him a blank stare. He raised his gun again, setting it firmly under her chin, lifting her head back.

"I said, where is he, Vega?"

"I don't know."

Johns shaked her by the arm forcefully, trying to make her talk.

"I don't know! Do I look like I want to know?"

She knew what was going to happen. If she talked, she would be dead, either by his hands or by Riddick's. As long as she kept her mouth shut, she could only hope Johns would use her as bait. This was fine by her, because it meant she would live at least for another couple more hours.

"Spread your legs." Johns said, before he once again cuffed her hands behind her back.

He turned her around and started patting her down, trying to find any newly found weapons hidden on her body. He took too much time doing so and Selena gritted her teeth, knowing he was enjoying himself just a little too much. The woman was standing by the skeleton, handling some sort of breathing aparatus, which seemed to be malfunctioning.

"What's that?" Selena asked, as the woman sat down against the bones.

"It's oxygen." She said. "Oxygen levels on this planet are lower than usual, haven't you noticed breathing is hard out here?"

"No" Selena answered. "I'm used to it. Where I come from, oxygen levels are pretty low, I actually had to adjust to breathing in more of it."

"Well, good for you. Coz you weren't getting any from us." Johns cut in.

"Whatever." Johns had pulled out a bottle of booze from somewhere, offering it to the woman.

"Probably shouldn't do this." she said, taking the bottle from him. "Dehydrates you even more."

Still, she took a sip. Selena looked longingly at the bottle, knowing she wasn't going to be offered any. Instead she leaned against the bones, to try and stay in the shadow.

"You're probably right." Johns continued as he crouched down beside the woman. "You could have stayed back at the ship, you probably should have, if we don't find water you know what happens."

Selena couldn't believer her ears, he was being all nice and friendly. She rolled her eyes behind his back, looking the other way in disbelief.

"I wanted to get away." The woman answered.

"I've never seen a Captain so ready to leave her ship."

The woman got up. "We should keep moving."

But Johns didn't settle for that. "What did Owens mean? By not touching the handle?" He was quickly falling back into his old demeanor. She seemed uncomfortable, and Johns rose to his feet. "This is between you and me Carolyn, I promise."

"Yes, coz I'm not here." Selena commented.

Johns shot her a venomous look. "You keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you."

He turned back to Carolyn. At that moment, Selena felt something run down her spine. She fought the urge to turn around and see what had caused it. She really didn't have to, knowing it was a shiv.

"I'm not your Captain." Carolyn said. "During the landing, when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best."

In the shadows behind Carolyn, Selena could see a shiv come out of the shadows towards Carolyn, very slowly.

"He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin." The shiv was removed.

"And the docking pilot being?" Johns asked.

Carolyn looked at him.

"I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." He said, putting his cap on Carolyn's head. "Move your pretty ass. You're going right back up against the wall." He said to Selena as he pushed her to walk.

"What is it with assholes and my ass?" She asked as she stumbled along.


	5. Chapter 5

The group, now joined by Selena, made their way through what seemed like a canyon. Skeletons still marked their way, as Johns kept his eyes on her. A little too much if you asked her. Selena could feel his eyes burn in her back as she had talked with the priest, who's name, she learned, was Imam. He barely got the chance to introduce the three young boys traveling with him before Johns broke it off and told her to walk alone and not talk to anyone. The man just loved playing alfa. All this time she was walking there alone, Johns behind her, scenarios of him being hurt very bad went through her head.

After some time of walking, one of Imam's boys found something burried in the sand. The whole group joined together to see what it was. It seemed to be some kind of robot, powered by solar energy.

"This isn't an unknown planet?" Selena asked. "Why didn't it show up on your charts?"

"Because it's unknown to us." Carolyn answered. "Let's move on and see what else we find."

After some more time, they reached some sort of settlement. The boys started shouting greetings, but the place seemed deserted. Stuff was thrown agross the floor, tarps were flying in the wind and materials were left behing. To Selena, it had the same atmosphere as the graveyard. And then, right in the middle of the settlement, there was a watertap. The boys started praising their god.

"They are saying God is great. This is the source of the water." Imam said, pointing to the tap.

He and Johns were checking it, as they heard a cheer nearby. Selena looked around to see Carolyn run by, screaming, "Hello Mekkah!"

They followed, to find her standing by a small ship. It looked ancient, but it might just be what they needed. That is, if she managed to obtain a spot on board. As if Johns had read her mind, he whispered in her ear.

"You know what you can do to get a spot on that ride."

She looked at him sideways and moved away from him.

"Don't wander off too far, I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

"I'm sure you will." Selena muttered as she walked away to examine the ship.

It hardly looked in condition to lift its heavy ass off the ground. Carolyn had opened the hatch and was investigating inside.

"No juice." She said, walking towards Johns, who was standing just outside, watching the surroundings. "It looks like it's been laid up for years. But we might be able to addapt it to-"

"Shut up." Johns said quite aggressively. "Sorry, I thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Gunshots" he simply aswered, still concentrated on any sound out of the ordinary. Selena stood by the side of the ship, listening. She had heard them too, but she wasn't about to confirm his suspicion. "We're going back. Let's move."

"We still need to glean some more water to take back to the ship." Carolyn argued.

"We'll come back later. We can't have that animal running loose. You," he said, nodding his head to Selena. "Start walking."

She sighed. She was hungry, thirsty and tired of walking. "Johns, can't you just tie me up here untill you get back?"

"No" he smiled an evil smile. "We need bait."

"Goddammit" Selena started walking, the rest following behind her, so she couldn't sneak away without them noticing. Not that she had any energy left to do so. Johns occasionally pushed her in the back to make her walk faster, once managing to push her face first into the dirt. Out of everyone in the group, she was the only one who hadn't had anything to drink yet, and she was starting to feel it good.

She was dizzy, her head ached and she started to feel seriously out of balance. As her hands were still tied behind her back, it became very difficult for her to get back up. She felt out of shape, this was something she wasn't used to at all. Perhaps she hadn't trained her body enough for any condition. She made a note to self. Johns grabbed her arm from behind, telling her to get up, but her own weight became too much for her to lift off the ground.

"She needs water desperately." Imam said. "Can't you see she's suffering?"

"As she should be." Johns said.

"She's dying, if you want her dead, leave her here, or shoot her, if you want to bring her back to the ship, give her water. She cannot walk any longer."

Selena sat on her knees on the ground, trying to keep her vision in focus. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a kind gesture, something Johns would never do. "Here, child, drink." Imam said, lifting a bottle to her dry lips.

Selena drank gratefully, instantly feeling better. Her vision cleared and she felt more clearheaded.

"Thank you, Imam." She meant it, she was gratefull for the man's kindness.

"Yeah, yeah, that's sweet, now get up." Johns pulled her up by the arm and pushed her along again.

With the hydration, she felt her spirit coming back. She made another note to self that Johns would not be getting off this planet alive, she would make sure of it. This was personal. As they came closer to the shipwreck, Johns told the rest to hide behind wat looked like a stalagmite. There was little shadow, but Selena was gratefull for it.

Soon quick footsteps could be heard. Johns seemed to be waiting for the opportune moment, as he suddenly whipped his baton over the ground, tackeling a running Riddick to the ground. As he tried to get up, Johns kicked him in the side, bringing him down again. Riddick tried to grab him, but Johns ripped his goggles off. He must be blinded in this light without them. Johns hit him in the face twice, with his baton. The woman she had seen earlier after they had just crashed, came running towards them.

Selena considered making a run for it, but where was she going to go? Back to the other ship, where she could get water and find a way from there? But how, the one ship available had no power and therefor, wouldn't fly. She had no other option than to hope they would take her with them out of the kindness of their hearts. While she stood there, thinking over her options, the woman had kicked Riddick in the face, while being restrained by Carolyn, knocking him out cold. Not bad, girl, Selena thought.

"Shazza, calm down, what happened, what did you see?" Carolyn asked the woman.

"The asshole killed Zeke, and stuffed him down a hole. Go see for yourself!" Johns spoke up.

"We'll check it out, let's get Riddick tied up somewhere first, we can't afford a repetition. Vega!"

Selena walked over to him.

"Grab his arm, we'll drag him inside. Make yourself usefull."

They left Carolyn with Shazza, who was in tears over Zeke, whom Selena supposed was her partner. After a lot of effort, since he was quite heavy, Johns and Selena managed to get Riddick inside the ship.  
Johns heaved him onto a chair. "Watch him." He said, as he walked away.

"What?" She looked at Riddick, who was still out.

Johns came back a few minutes later, carrying chains. "There's a good girl. I knew you wouldn't leave. You need us to stay alive."

He worked while he talked, linking the chains to the wall, cuffs on either end which he put on Riddicks wrists.

"How does it feel to need someone? I bet you don't like it one bit, do ya?" He checked the restraints on Riddick, making sure they were secure. When he was satisfied, he turned to Selena. "Turn around." He said.

She felt him unlock her cuffs behind her back. She couldn't believe it. As she turned back around, rubbing her wrists, Johns thrust the cuffs back on her wrists, linking them together again on front of her body.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up. Move back." He pushed her back by the waist. "Put your arms up."

Because she didn't respond, he did it for her, linking the cuffs to a chain. He pulled the other end, which was on the floor, so that her toes barely touched the floor. He then tied it to the wall, far away enough to prevent her from reaching it.

"Looks like we got our little club back together." On the other side of the room, Riddick lifted his head. Johns followed Selena's gaze and noticed too. "Welcome back." He said to him. "I hope you're comfortable. Selena here sure is." He grinned his evil smile as he grabbed her ribcage and pulled her against his body, her toes leaving the ground.

Selena struggled against his grip, but it was difficult just hanging there. Still, she managed a nice kick to his kneecap. He stumbled back a foot, but her struggle became more outspoken as he grabbed her again and dipped his face next to her ear, as if smelling her neck. Then he spoke to her once more.

"You know you're fucked. If Riddick manages to get out of those restraints, he will rip you apart like the little bitch you are, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. And if we find a way to juice that ship, I could just leave you here to rot. So if I were you, I would consider being a little nicer to me." He kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the revolting feeling.

"One day, Johns, I will show you exactly how nice I can be." She said this with all the venom she could muster.

He moved his head to face her, barely an inch away.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Selena turned her head away to escape his close proximity. Then he was gone. "I don't really care why you've done it, but the family seems pretty rattled, so you're gonna tell me what I wanna know." He said to Riddick, standing before him. "If you tell me what I wanna know, I might actually let you play with my tail over there." Riddick said nothing. "Where is he?" Johns asked.

"Gone" Riddick simply said.

Johns' arrogant laugh sent shivers up Selena's spine. "Gone where?"

"The sounds took him, sounds from the hole."

"What are you on about?"

Riddick stared at him for a long time, obviously not planning on saying any more. "Fine, you can rot here too. Look after my girl for me, will you?" He said as he walked from the room.

Silence fell for some time, as she heard the group getting ready to go outside once more.

"They were going to send me to Achlys." Selena suddenly said.

"So what. You busted out of Crematoria a few years back." This surprised her. "Johns told me." He explained.

Selena laughed. "Getting off of Crematoria is a once in a lifetime thing, and I got lucky, there's no such thing on Achlys. Inmates at Crematoria still dream about busting out. On Achlys, the word doesn't even exist in their vocabulary. There's no way off."

"There's always a way."

"The very air is toxic. There's no breathing masks, no transportation. Prisoners and food get send by capsules, with pre-set coördinates. They can't be altered from Ashlys. The pods are sent from ButcherBay."

Riddick lifted his head. "How would you know?"

Selena grinned slighly. "Because I was there, I saw it happen. They have a launchpad. I'm surprised at you Riddick, you were there, and you didn't know?"

He ignored her remark. "How do the guards get relieved?"

"They get picked up once a month, and they interchange."

"Then there's a way."

"Sure, if you can manage to take out about twenty guards on your own, find a way into the ship, and then continue the impossible task of changing the pre-set coördenates, which can only be set at the ButcherBay mainframe, then yes, there is a way. A one way ticket straight back to ButcherBay, where you'll be killed." Riddick said nothing more. Another silence fell. Selena was sure she hadn't won this round.

Her wrists really started to hurt. She saw him cock his head in the shade.

"You look uncomfortable. Was it Johns?" He knew damn well it was, she thought.

"I don't like being touched." She said. He laughed, but said nothing. "Yeah, well, maybe you like being touched by Johns, but I'd rather die a very slow death."

"Looks like you'll have your way."

"At least I'll die with dignity." Another rumbling laugh came from the shadows. "Oh, just shut up Riddick, if you haven't got anything usefull to say, then stop talking."

"What I said was usefull. It's now obvious you're not a survivor. You're an opportunist. You don't have it in you to survive, you leech your way through life, relying on others, but sacrificing nothing yourself. You'd rather die than do what needs to be done to survive."

Selena stared at him. "When did I rely on someone else exactly?"

"You needed me to get the price off your head, you needed them after the graveyard to keep you safe from me, and to keep you alive, knowing Johns would use you as bait. Then you needed them for water, and now, you need them for a way off this shithole. You don't handle your own shit, you need others."

"If I let Johns have his way with me, I'll still be relying on the kindness of his missing heart. He can't be trusted, he screwed me over before, and I won't let him do it again. I'm getting myself out of these chains. I was actually considering cutting you loose, but since you don't like relying on others, I think I'll just let you handle that on your own." Riddick cocked his head again, as if considering her. "We all rely on others." She continued. "Even if it only be on their choices. For instance, I assume you're going to wait for them to juice up the ship, and then take it for yourself. Please tell me how that isn't relying on others to handle _your_ _shit_?"

Before Riddick could answer, Carolyn walked in. She seemed in a foul mood.

"So where's the body?" she started. Riddick didn't respond, but just sat there with his head down. "Well, do you wanna tell me about the sounds? Look, you told Johns you heard something." Still nothing. "That's fine, you don't wanna talk to me that's your choice, but just so you know, there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die." Selena glanced between them, feeling the tension in the air. Carolyn turned to walk away as Riddick started to speak.

"You mean the whispers."

Carolyn turned back around and slowly walked towards him. "What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish, if you cut it with pepperminth snaps that goes away-"

"Trying to shock me with the truth now?" Carolyn cut him short.

He turned his head towards her. "All you people are so scared of me. Most days I take that as a compliment. But it aint me you gotta worry about now."

Carolyn stared, somewhat confused. "Show me your eyes Riddick." she said.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that."

Carolyn hesitated, but inched closer very slowly.

"Closer"

She rubbed her sweaty hands on her trousers. Selena felt the tension building. He was toying with her, she just knew it. As Carolyn came closer, still hesitating, Riddick suddenly jumped up, startling Carolyn and Selena both. Carolyn gasped at the sudden close form of Riddick, his face now out of the shadows. For the first time, Selena saw his face without goggles, and she had to admit to herself, he was quite the looker. She hadn't noticed that night in the alley, because it was too dark and she was too busy staying alive. But now, as she hung there, she could see he was, well, hot, for lack of a better word. His eyes glowed a blue gray, and they were beautiful. She saw them snap in her direction for a second or two, before focussing them back on Carolyn, who was lost for words.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Came a sudden voice to Selena's right.

"You gotta kill a few people."

"Okay, I can do it." It was Jack, the young boy who got Johns after the crash.

Riddick's eyes turned back to Carolyn. "Then you get send to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him twenty menthol cools, to do a surgical shine job, on your eyeballs."

Jack smiled. "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

"Exactly" Riddick smiled.

"Leave!" Carolyn shouted, a little too aggressive, as Jack's smile faltered. "Leave" She said again, more gently this time.

"Cute kid." Riddick said to her. He then sat back down. "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke?" He paused for a moment. "No. You got the wrong killer."

Carolyn started to lose her patience again. "He's _not_ in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper."

She looked at the ground as she thought, and then turned to look at Selena, as if asking for advice.

"Don't ask me Carolyn, I wasn't there. Just try again."

Carolyn nodded. "I tried to talk Johns into letting you go, Selena, but he said you have something for him. If you do, you should just give it to him."

Selena laughed out loud at the quite litteral reference, but she was sure he hadn't told her what it was he wanted from her. "Thanks for trying, but I'll handle it." Carolyn nodded again and left. "Pepperminth snaps, really?"

"It's my favourite."

"You are one disturbing individual. So, you were saying?" Selena asked Riddick.

"I was sayin' you're a leech. But I forgot to mention weak."

"Uhuh. Well, if you're done insulting me, I've got work to do. Or please, continue if it makes you feel better, I don't mind."

She then swung on the chain, throwing her legs as high up as she could, grabbing the chain above her head with her legs and twisting it around her foot. Hanging upside down, she pulled up her torso by bending her leg. She could now grab the chain with her hands, while she sat in the chain. As there was no more tention on the chain connected to her cuffs, she could pull the small bone she had hid earlier, from her glove. Riddick sat in the shadows observing her, as she fumbled with the lock.

"Come on, you _bitch_." Finally it clicked open and she smiled. Holding on to the chain, Selena dived backwards, rolling her leg out of the chain and landing clean on her feet. "How's my leeching doing?" Riddick didn't move. Selena sighed. "Alright, listen." she started. "If I get you outta those restraints, you promise me you won't go after my neck?"

"I don't make promises. And I don't need your help."

She sighed again. "A little less stubborn, maybe? I'm not the one calling you a leech here. Let me help you. I think I have something to make up for."

"Not good enough."

Selena moved next to him anyway, grabbing his wrist to unlock his cuff. "Yeah, well, deal with it anyway. I'll get you out, then you can do what you want, cut my throat, break my neck, whatever, coz if you won't do it, Johns will, and something tells me you'll be a lot kinder about it." She rolled her eyes at herself. "And that's saying something."

He laughed. "You're afraid of Johns, but not of me?" He laughed again. "You should really get your facts straight, sister."

"You haven't killed me yet, and we both know you had the opportunity at least twice. Johns hasn't killed me because he needed me, or wanted me. Talking about leeches…Something tells me you're not the raping type, whereas Johns…well, you know him."

The lock flipped open. Right away, Riddicks hand shot out and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to him. He gave her a very menacing look.

"Assume nothing." He growled. "You know nothing about me, don't think you know what I would or wouldn't do."

Selena didn't struggle, trying to show him her trust in him. At this moment, she could only pray he would spare her, hoping he had any sense of morality. He was now in her debt, and it might be enough for him to decide against ripping out her throat right there. She had litteraly layed her life in his hands. His hand moved from the back of her head slowly to her neck, where he squeezed, although not with full conviction. She studied his face, and could see he was struggling with his conscience, proving to her he had one, underneath that animalistic surface. He studied her face too, like he was wondering why she wasn't fighting against his grip. He squeezed her throat one last time, tightly now, as if trying to will himself to do it, a strained look on his face, before letting her go completely. Selena grabbed her throat and coughed.

"Tie me back up." He said suddenly.

"What?" Selena said, standing up straight.

"Someones coming, cuff me."

"Ow, shit!" She cursed, putting the cuff back on Riddick's wrist as he sat back down.

She ran to her hanging spot, put her own cuffs back on, and grabbed the chain to make it look like she was still how she was last left by Johns. Only just in time too, as Johns stalked into the room, giving her a quick glance and stopping before Riddick.

"Alright, let's hear it. Whaddaya know about those things out there?"

Riddick smiled to himself. "So you finally found something worse than me, huh."

Johns took a step forward, his hand on the gun on his hip. "So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say it."

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell, fuck you."

Johns thought for a moment, before he responded. "The truth is, coz I'm tired of chasing you."

"You kidding me?" Selena yelled. "What the fuck are you saying?"

Riddick looked at Johns. "Are you saying you cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking you coulda died in the crash."

"My recommendation, do me. Don't take the chance that I'd get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass."

"Okay." He reached for his gun.

"Ghost me, motherfucker, that's what I would do to you."

Johns swung his gun and fired it at Riddick, who ducked to the side. Selena gasped. What the hell just happened? As the smoke cleared, she could see Johns had fired at the chains holding Riddick. Riddick lowered his arms, the chains dropped to the floor. Johns spoke.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it coulda gone and didn't. Here."

He held out Riddicks goggles for him to take. He did take them, but in one swift movement, he took Johns' shotgun and pointed it at his face. For a moment, they stood looking at each other.

"Easy" Johns said quietly, raising his hands.

"Fuck you!"

"Do we have a deal?"

Selena yelled for Riddick to shoot, and she couldn't grasp why he didn't. Was it the same reason he hadn't snapped her neck when he had the chance? Screw your little asshole of a conscience Riddick! Riddick sighed.

"I want you to remember this moment." He then threw the gun to the floor and grabbed his goggles. As he passed Selena he turned around to Johns. "What about her?"

"She has no value, like I said before, she's just baggage. If you have unfinished business with her, do it now."

"He's using you Riddick." Selena whispered very softly, so only he could hear. "He's a leech, remember?"

"Give me a moment with her." He said to Johns, who laughed.

"Sure. Vega, I think this is the moment you're gonna wish you would've taken my offer. Now you get to have the raw deal. Please give me a detailed version when you're done."

He walked out, still having that evil smirk on his face. Selena let go of the chain, her arms burning painfully after holding her weight up for so long.

"They need someone to work on their ship, he's gonna use you as a mule." Selena said, keeping her voice hushed.

"Wasn't that your plan?" He calmly answered, as he grabbed her wrist, pulling out the needle like bone.

"I don't plan, I run on instinct." Selena said as she watched him fumble with the locks.

"How'd that work out for ya?"

"Ha, fuckin', ha. In case you've forgotten, I'm the only one who's got you out of those chains because I wanted to, not because I needed you. If you need a reminder, here it is." She pointed at her throat.

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her words. "You did that to save your own little neck." He pointed at her throat too.

"Well, what do you suggest, I just stay here, while everyone else is leaving?"

He smirked and left. "Riddick!" She called after him. "Damn, what is it with you and leaving in the middle of a conversation?" Selena sighed deeply and trotted after him, hoping her luck was going to take a turn for the best. This just wasn't her day at all.


	6. Chapter 6

People were packing things, preparing for the journey towards the settlement. Imam walked passed, carrying an energy cell from the ship.

"Ah, Miss Vega, I see you have returned to us. Please, have some water." He handed her a bottle.

"Thank you again, Imam, you are too kind." She smiled.

"Indeed he is."

Selena rolled her eyes as Johns showed up. The man was everywhere.

"Did Riddick give you a good time?"

"Better than you ever could." She said while walking away.

"Yeah, we'll put that to the test." He smirked.

She turned around to face him. "What?"

Instead of providing her with an aswer, he walked away, passed Riddick who stood in the doorway. "Johns?" No response.

"What did you tell him?!" She spat at Riddick.

"Exactly what he wanted to hear." Then, he too, walked away.

Selena stood there fuming, unable to wrap her mind around what had just happened. "Imam?"

"Yes, Miss Vega?" He answered from somewhere behind her.

"Did I miss something?"

"I know nothing."

Selena stormed after them, into the hot sun, the heat overwhelming for a moment. As she aquinted around, she saw Johns handing Riddick equipment. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Johns was carrying her bag. She really needed it back. Shazza came walking in her direction.

"Hiya, ready for the walk?"

"I'm sorry about Zeke."

Shazza stared at her hands. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Listen, I have nothing against ya, I just wanted ya to know that. If you need anything just let me know, okay?"

"I sorta need my bag." Selena thought it was worth the try, but to no avail.

"Sorry, honey, ya gotta take that one up with Johns." They nodded at each other as Shazza moved on.

They were loading stuff onto some sort of sled, it looked quite heavy.

"Ready to go?" Carolyn asked her., walking up to her.

"Yeah, sure." They started walking, as the rest lead the way, Riddick dragging along the sled.

"I'm glad you managed to convince Johns to take you with us. He didn't seem very keen on the idea of having you around, no idea why though. It's not like you're as dangerous as Riddick, right?"

Selena wondered what she had done to convince Johns, but something was telling her Riddick did something she wasn't going to like. "Maybe I'm as dangerous, just not that deranged. But then again, I'm not as strong, so you have no real use of me right now."

"It doesn't matter to the rest of us, you haven't done anything to hinder us. Maybe you should try and stay away from Johns for the time being."

Selena laughed. "Oh, trust me Carolyn, I have every intention of staying as far away from him as possible." Unless I can get close enough to cut his throat, she silently added to herself.

"Good" Carolyn said. "Don't give him a reason to kill you."

Selena stopped in her tracks, as the rest walked on. Had he been telling everyone about his desire to see her dead? He clearly wasn't as obvious about his desire to see her naked for that matter. She shaked her head and moved on. Carolyn had moved up front to speak to Imam, where his students were also walking. Behind them walked an aristocratic looking man, although he reminded her of a comical figure of times long since gone. And finally, holding up the rear, Riddick.

"You make fine mule, Riddick." She commented as she walked behind him.

He took no notice of her presence. She quickened her pace. "What are you playing at with Johns?"

He still didn't acknowlegde her. It was frustrating. She moved to grab his arm to get his attention, but he stopped her halfway.

"You're outta there aren't you?" He let go of her, wanting to walk on, but she stopped him.

"Just tell me what you told him."

"Like I said, I told him what he wanted to hear. That's all you need to know."

"Did you promise him anything?" She pushed on.

Riddick sighed, moving away. "Nah. I just gave him the detailed report he asked for. He might have gotten, ya know, hungry for more." He smirked.

"Why do you play these games with me?"

"Because you're so much fun to play with, and you just keep coming back for more."

"Do you mind giving me the report? Since it's like, about me and all."

Riddick laughed one of his rumbling laughs. "Curious about what I had in mind, huh?" He laughed again. "I'm not sure it's your kinda thing, though. Then again, you have surprised me before."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're right, please keep your perversions between yourself and Johns." He chuckled again. "And then Johns just accepted you letting me live? That's a little difficult to believe."

"I doubt you wanna know what he said."

Disgust could be read on her face as possibilities of Johns' responses ran through her mind. She chose not to linger on it any longer, but she would surely sleep with one eye open. That is, if she ever would sleep again with Johns around. Riddick had obviously made Johns' intentions towards her even worse, but on the other hand, it might be the only reason she was still alive now. So, she would cross that bridge when she got there.

"Well, thanks for saving my ass then, I guess." Did she just say that out loud?

Riddick stopped walking for a few seconds to look at her. Selena supposed he wasn't too used to being thanked for anything. She wasn't even sure there ever even was a reason to thank him, since he's a murderer and all. They walked in silence for a few minutes, untill the man infront of them dropped a bottle of booze. He turned around to pick it up, but Riddick beat him to it. The man looked like he was about to shit himself. Still, he managed to pull himself together, sort of.

"Paris P. Ogilvie." He introduced himself. "Antiqueties dealer, entrepeneur." He held out his hand for Riddick to take. He did.

"Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer." He opened the bottle and brought it to his mouth.

"That, that's a particular good Sheraz, it's very expensive." Riddick drank the bottle down in one swig. "By all means, help yourself."

Selena laughed, threw her arm around Paris' neck and pulled him to her.

"Hi" Paris seemed highly uncomfortable. "I'm Selena, also escaped convict and possible murderer, although that was never proved in any way."

This seemed too much for him, as he wriggled away from her grasp and skidded away from them. Selena felt truly amused for the first time in what felt like weeks. That is, untill she caught Johns' eye.

"Keep up!" He yelled at them.

"Seriously Riddick, why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance."

He didn't answer, so they walked on in silence once more. When they reached the settlement, Paris had his own opinion about the ship.

"Normally I can appreciate antiques, but this, this is something else." He shook his head.

"It'll work." Johns stated. Carolyn had been working inside, checking the instruments. "There's nothing we can't repair, so long as the electrical addapts."

"It's not a star jumper." Shazza commented.

"Doesn't need to be." Everyone looked up to see Riddick standing some yards away, with his hands behind his back, like some sergeant. Selena quirked an eyebrow at his posture. "Take a two-seater like this back up to the sole-track shipping lanes. Stick out thumb, bound to get picked up. Ain't that right Captain?" He asked Carolyn, who looked at Johns.

"Can I get a little help here?" she asked.

Paris started dragging the powercell Carolyn was working on, inside, as Riddick moved towards them, only to be stopped by Johns.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow. Do me a favor. Check these containers out. And uh, see what we can patch these wings up with. Ha?"

Riddicks face was murder, but Johns had him by the balls. Selena was just worried about being left alone with Johns, as Jack moved to investigate the buildings. Imam went to fill up more water bottles with Paris and Carolyn stayed inside the ship with Shazza, checking the electrics. Luckily, Johns decided to stay by the ship. Selena felt uncomfortable as he stood there checking her out, so she turned around. She heard him go inside the ship and she was left by herself. Johns hadn't told her to stay put, so she left the ship to investigate the settlement. She found Imam, sitting by the water well on the ground.

"May I sit with you, Imam?" He smiled at her.

"Ofcourse, please, sit." He handed her a cup with water as she did.

"Thank you." She could understand why he sat there, in the shadow, a breeze cooling their hot skin.

"You have good manners, Miss Vega."

Selena chuckled. "For a convict, you mean."

"I wouldn't know about that, Miss Vega."

"Selena, please."

"I judge people only on what I see. I have seen no wrong in you. I believe you are merely a good person, to whom bad things have happened. Sometimes we have to make choices in life. Some lead us to a bright future, others lead us into darkness."

Selena chuckled again. "Yes, well, I've made some pretty poor choices along the way. Still, I tried to make it best I could." She fell silent for a moment, contemplating. "Imam? Do you think our future is already laid out for us through blood?"

"You worry your heritage has made you who you are today? I don't know, child. Why would you think such a thing, if I may ask."

"I was born on Graeae, the Grey planet. Have you heard of it?" Imam shook his head. "It's like a prison planet. Only it's not really a prison. It's more like Australia once was on the old Earth, where long ago, people who didn't fit into society anymore were sent. They were mostly criminals who did their time, but would never be accepted again. On Graeae, they could live free, without the interference of others, but still, bound to the planet. The Graes, as we called ourselves, built their own civilisation. Then, one day, mercs came looking for someone. They tore down our village. You should understand that we were still seen as trash. I was still a baby then, not even a year old. My parents were killed in a fight. One of the mercs, named Jackson, seemed to have a bit of a heart. Apparently he couldn't dispose of me, so he took me back with him on the ship, to Terra Nova, where he sold me to decent people. He told them the story, giving them the choice to tell me if they wanted to. I grew up there, as their daughter, but I never felt at place. They were always honest to me about who I was, and they didn't mind. As I grew up, I started to rebel against everything, and I didn't even know why. I had a good life, but it wasn't really mine. Does that make sense? My parents and I grew apart, and they had to send me to a private school, where I was even more troublesome. At the age of fifteen, I ran away and lived on the streets for a while. After about a year, I met a man who promised me a way to express my urges. He trained me, along with eight other students, deep in the Rada'zul Mountains on Terra Nova. His name was Artemis, and he called us The Nine Dragons. I felt at place, and I learned really fast. As I reached the age of eighteen, I had completed my training. I was rewarded with a weapon of choice, forged from Elementium, found deep in the Rada'Kah Mountain. This is a true honor. I was sent on my way, getting assignments, sometimes to kill someone, sometimes to steel an artifact, for instance. But it didn't seem right to me to kill because someone else told me to. I had no idea whether they deserved it. Still, fully trusting my master, I did as I was told. Then I learned Artemis was killed, along with his nine pupils, some of which were my friends. Assassins had been sent into the mountains. It broke my heart. I was lost from then on, not having anyone to instruct me on what to do, for the first time in over three years having to make my own discisions. I went out of control. I am very ashamed of myself, Imam, for some of the things I have done in my life."

Imam put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I hurt people and I stole from them. I ended up in several prisons, from which I managed to escape. I was lucky they never convicted me for murder, of the price on my head would be a lot higher now. After my last escape, three years ago from Crematoria, I decided to change my ways. I stayed below the radar, and I managed to change quite a bit. But I'm afraid to say such a past never lets you go, and prevents you from completely abandoning your old ways. There's always that necessity around the corner, isn't there?"

"You believe your blood from Graeae has made you who you are? You have quite the lifes story for such a young child, forgive me, to my eyes, you are a child. I do not believe it to be so. Yes, perhaps your rebellious side is connected to your heritage, but you are a good person inside. There is nothing wrong with you, Selena."

She smiled. "You remind me of Artemis, Imam. He was wise like you."

"Wisdom comes with years. Come, forget about your past worries and look to the future. It might be very bright. I am honored you chose to share your story with me, it has made me wiser still. Let us see what the others have found, shall we?"

Selena got up, helping Imam to his feet.

"And I am glad to see you haven't lost your manners over the years."

Selena laughed. Together, they walked towards the buildings. As they entered, they found everyone else already inside.

"I was just about to go search for ya." Johns told Selena. "I was getting worried for Imam."

"She has been great company." Imam said. "You need not worry about her."

Someone had found crystal glasses, and Imam took the que to fill them up and make a toast to God. Jack came walking in, wearing goggles on his head. Johns couldn't believe his eyes, and Carolyn seemed about to roll her eyes. Selena sniggered into the back of her hand.

"What?" Jack asked, drinking from his glass.

"It's the winner of the look-a-like contest." Paris explained.

Selena smiled at Jack, receiving a small one in return.

"Who were these people anyway, miners?" Paris asked Shazza.

"No, looks like geologists, you know, advance team, moves around from rock to rock."

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here." Carolyn chimed in. "Why'd they leave their ship?"

Imam left the building, only then did Selena notice one of the boys was missing. Where could he be? She moved towards the door to help Imam, but Johns stopped her.

"You stay right here, where I can see you." He then continued to speak to the others.

"It's not a ship, it's a sciff, and it's disposable, really."

"It's more like emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked him, before Shazza spoke.

"Yeah, they probably had a big drop-ship take 'em off planet."

"These people didn't leave, come on." Riddick started. "Whatever got Zeke, got them. They're all dead." He put his goggles back on, as the rest of the group looked taken aback. "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves?"

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know." Shazza argued.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship, unless there's a fuckin' emergency."

"He's fuckin' right." Jack said.

"Watch your mouth." Johns warned Jack.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Carolyn started. "So what happened? Where are they?"

Riddick was about to say something, as Imam came bursting through the door.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali!"

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick asked.

At that moment, a scream could be heard, and Johns rose from his chair. This time, Selena didn't wait for permission, and she ran outside. She kicked the door of the coring room, but it seemed to be tightly locked. The others caught up with her and Johns pushed her aside, as he shot a hole through the door. He then carefully proceeded inside, gun at the ready. Imam also walked in, looking for Ali, Johns trying to hold him back, but to no avail. He shouted his name through the room, there was no answer. Selena inched inside, now really missing her weapons.

There was a dark pit in the middle of the room, reminding her of the pit in Butcher Bay, where dwelled crazy creatures, all that remained of inmates who once ventured into the tunnels. Imam was seperating himself from the group, as everyone else stayed near the entrance. Selena shoved passed Johns to join Imam. She wasn't about to leave him on his own in here. He had shown her great kindness, and didn't judge her, even after her story.

"Vega!" Johns hissed. "Get your ass back here!"

Selena ignored him. "Imam?" She whispered.

She found him on the other side of the pit, where it was darker. "Imam?" She saw him looking ar a door, which was rattling. "Get behind me."

He did so, as they inched closer together.

"Ali?" He said.

Selena held out an arm to keep him behind her. As she touched the door handles, it suddenly burst open, throwing them both to the floor. Leaning on her elbows, Selena saw a wave of creatures flying through the air. They resembled very large bats. They waved around for a few seconds more, before disappearing into the pit all together.

"Imam?" Selena breathed. "Imam, you alright?"

"Imam?" Came the voice of Johns from the door.

Imam was crawling towards the doors that had just opened, as the half eaten body of Ali fell to the ground. Imam gasped, holding his hand to his mouth. Selena crawled over to him, holding on to him, trying to comfort him. Johns came around, still pointing his gun around.

"They're gone Johns." Selena snapped, annoyed he wasn't concerned about Imam.

She helped Imam to his feet, where he closed his eyes in prayer for his lost pupil. "We'll give him a proper burial, Imam." She said to him.

Johns gave her a questioning look, which she returned with a meaningful one. Don't argue with me this time. He seemed to get the hint, as he went to pick up Ali's body, and carried it outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Is no reviews a good or a bad thing?

* * *

Imam and his two pupils prayed by Ali's grave. Selena had sat with them for a short time, right after he was burried. Out of respect for their privacy with their lost friend, she left them alone for their prayer. She returned to the coring room where the rest was. Riddick was standing on ground level, the rest was up on a walkway over the pit, some nine feet up. Johns lit a flare and threw it down the hole. Skeletons could be seen all over the walls and on the bottom of the pit as it went down. "It's like being back at Butcher Bay." Selena stated. Riddick nodded his concension.

"Other buildings weren't secure." He said, leaning over the pit. "So they ran here. Heaviest doors, thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar."

"What kinda nightmare is this place?" Selena whispered.

"Probably your worst." He replied. "You might just wish you were back at ButcherBay. This place'll make it look like a holiday resort."

Selena snorted. "ButcherBay wasn't that bad, Riddick. It's a joke compaired to Crematoria."

"If you two are done comparing your future homes, I'd like to get the hell outta here." Johns said, coming down the walkway. "Vega, outside, move it."

"What, why?"

"Coz I say so."

Reluctantly she walked outside, not wanting to leave the coolness of the building. Johns turned her around by the arm.

"Listen to me Vega." He started. "I realize you and Riddick have…bonded a little the other day, but I don't want you two getting too cozy now, do you understand me?"

"Don't worry Johns, he isn't the cozy type."

"So I heard, he said you didn't seem to mind. But you know damn well what I mean. I don't want you two ganging up on us. Stay away from him, you hear me?" He inched closer to her, the familiar feeling of disgust coming back to her.

She walked backwards.

"Johns, come look at this." Carolyn called from the main building.

Johns turned back to her. "We never get a private moment anymore do we? Remember what I said."

He pointed at her, before turning and leaving. Selena let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She was grateful for not having any private moments with him. And what was he talking about? It wasn't like she was seeking Riddick's company. The thought alone almost made her laugh out loud, it was that ridiculous. Shazza walked out of the coring room, heading towards the main building, shortly followed by Riddick. Selena made her way over, still thinking over Johns' words. Once inside, she saw Carolyn was turning a model on the table. It was a model of the planetary system, containing several planets and the three suns. Then, the planets and the suns lined up.

"Eclipse" She said, and moved the planets sideways.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked.

"We have to move now." Carolyn said. She walked out of the building, closely followed by Johns.

"I'm starting to think you were right about this being my worst nightmare, Riddick." Selena said.

"How long do we have?" Imam asked.

Selena looked at the numbers on the model, displaying the date. "….a few hours, it seems."

Imam started praying again and Shazza stared into space.

"I'm gonna need my glasses back now." Selena said, walking out into the sun, now it was still there.

She sat by the well again, watching Jack and the other boys play hide and seek. They had no idea what was about to happen. It was best if they didn't. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the shade and the breeze. When she opened them again, the boys were gone.

"Damnit" Selena cursed, getting up and whiping the sand off her clothes.

As she turned, she ran right into Johns, on his way towards the main building. He had a weird look in his eyes, and he gagged, as if he was about to throw up. These were signs of withdrawal, she had seen it before. She then recognised the look in his eyes, it was some kind of hunger. Selena narrowed her eyes at him, and started walking backwards, away from him, but he advanced on her. Selena turned around and started to run, but he had anticipated her moves and tackled her to the floor. She kicked out her legs, crawling through the sand, but he was holding on to her with remarkeble strenght, lying right on top of her. He turned her around as she struggled, trying to hold her arms still, but she managed to put up a good fight.

"Wow, you really like it rough, don't you?" He laughed.

"Johns, get off me! You're not thinking straight!"

"He said you'd be like that."

Selena couldn't lift him with her arms anymore, and they were pressed into the sand above her head.

"Stop it!"

Panting, the rest of her body still managed to struggle against his weight, but she knew, as long as he was on top of her, she wouldn't be able to get him off. The blade in her glove was useless, as her hands were unusable. Johns smiled his evil smile at her, a hint of victory in his eyes. This infuriated her even more. How dare someone touch her without her permission?

"I dare you to let go of my hands, you fuck." Selena growled.

Johns kissed her, and she squeeked, trying to turn her head away. He looked at her, his face turning serious.

"What, I'm not good enough for you? You'd fuck some crazy killer to get out, but you'd rather die than take my offer? Huh?"

He pulled her hands down, slamming cuffs around them as fast as he could, and then he could hold them down with one hand. Selena growled in frustration. Damnit if she was about to call out for help. His free hand moved up under her shirt, reaching a region not quite meant for him. He wasn't paying attention though, as he was too busy working her torso, and in that moment of him losing control over her, she head butted him as hard as she could. The hand keeping hers down, flew up to his head.

Selena lifted her hands, rolled him off of her quickly, while turning in behind him, pulling her cuffs into his throat. Johns started choking.

"You will uncuff me now, or I will end your sad excuse of a life right here, you bag of shit."

His hands clawed at his neck, as he struggled.

"You heard me. And I'd take Riddick over you any day."

She gave him a little slack so he could breathe, and he reached for the keys at his belt. He fumbled with the lock, Selena making sure he couldn't try anything. When they finally came off, she stood, throwing the cuffs away in the sand. Johns still sat on his knees, and she kicked him in the back, making him land face first in the sand.

"I think it's time for your next hit, merc." She said, furiously walking away. Only then did she notice Riddick leaning on a crate, arms folded, watching her. She was starting to see red right now. "You were standing there the whole time?!"

"I just came by and thought I'd enjoy the show."

Selena snapped. She flew at his throat, not even thinking about the fact he had her on her back the last two times she tried. And it wasn't any different now, although, he hadn't expected her to be so aggressive. It took some effort from his side to get her down. But this time, she actually managed to get back up, so instead he slammed her against the crate, her hands behind her back.

"This is your fault." she spat.

"Calm down!" He growled in her ear. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Selena wouldn't stop struggling, so he twisted her arm further behind her back, making her yelp in pain.

"I said calm down." Selena panted, fury and adrenaline coursing through her body. "Never fight out of anger, it'll get you nowhere. You'll be unable to anticipate and calculate. Remember that."

"Is this Riddick 101?" Selena growled.

"Listen!" Riddick growled back. "Only thing anger will bring you is strength, and that means nothing against someone like me. You know better than this."

At this last comment, Selena calmed down a little. Was that a hidden compliment?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have skills, so use 'em, I've seen you fight and last longer."

He let go of her arms and took a step back. Selena turned around, leaning back on the crate, taking in a deep breath to get her breathing under control.

"Why did you just stand here and watch?" She was still angry.

"You handled it." Was his simple answer.

"Are you shitting me?! I was about to get raped by that fuck, because you told him it'd be fun, and then you just stood there enjoying the view!"

"I wasn't worried."

"Whatever!" Selena snapped, shoving him in the chest and storming off. She knew her anger came forth out of her panic, but she would be angry with him for some time after. And Johns? She would have his neck when this was over, or before.


	8. Chapter 8

I've got 1 follower and my story has been favored! Thank you so much! (still no reviews though, please feel free :P)

Here's chapter 8 for you!

* * *

As she came around the building, Selena saw everyone staring at a huge planet gliding on the horizon. The sight itself was beautiful, and she watched in awe. The eclipse had started, and she knew it was too late to get the cells now. Why hadn't they already?

"Holy shit" she rambled.

Shazza spoke up. "If we need anything from the crash site I'd suggest we kick on. That sandcaddy's solar."

She ran off, leaving the rest staring for a moment longer, befor they too ran to the sandcaddy and scrambled on.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack yelled.

"Leave him!" Paris growled. "He wouldn't wait for us."

At that moment, Riddick came jumping out of nowhere, landing behind Paris.

"Thought we'd lost you." He quickly said as Selena climbed on, still staring at the planet, which was moving fast.

"Johns!" Shazza yelled, hanging out of the caddy.

"That's someone I wouldn't mind leaving behind." Selena muttered to herself.

For a second she thought Shazza agreed with her, as she pushed the caddy into gear and drove off. But her illusions were fast smothered as Johns came running out of the building and jumping onto the caddy, where Riddick grabbed his arm to pull him on. They stared at each other for a moment or two, as Selena thought, Oh, just drop him will ya?

Shazza drove as fast as she could, crashing through the bones, breaking them, heavy bits falling down on them. The huge planet next to them looked manacing, and Selena's faith dropped. She shared a meaningfull look with Carolyn, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines. They reached the crash site with maybe minutes to spare, as it started getting darker around them. Imam, Carolyn, Riddick, Johns and Selena jumped off, hurrying into the ship, to collect the cells. They went up the ladder as fast as they could, Carolyn urging them on. Everyone but Carolyn pulled out a cell, Riddick carrying two by himself, and brought them outside. Selena struggled a bit with the damn thing, to get it off the ground, since it was very heavy, thirty-five kilo's to be exact, if she remembered correctly.

She came out last, nearly throwing it onto the caddy in her haste. But it was too late. The sandcaddy shut down, the light was fading, the planet's rings already obscuring the sun. Cries could be heard from deep underground. Bad news was on the way. And then, accompanied by the cries, creatures came flying out of the stalagmites.

"How many are there?" Johns asked Riddick, who stood looking at the scene and didn't answer.

"Would you like a headcount?" Selena asked Johns.

The creatures started spiraling through the sky, like a dance.

"Beautiful" Riddick whispered.

"You're really weird, do you know that?" Selena asked him, as she watched the scene unfold with him.

"Allah" Imam whispered behind them.

The creatures made their way towards them at a rapid pace, and it was about time to leave.

"People!" Paris yelled from inside a crashed cabin. "Just a suggestion, perhaps you should flee!"

Suddenly, the group woke up and tore their way towards him. Shazza screamed in frustration as she had to leave the caddy behind. Riddick lingered a moment longer before he too ran. Selena ran in front of them, next to Johns, sadly, because as she looked over her shoulder, he quickly tripped her, and she fell full throttle onto the ground, slamming her shoulder into a rock. She cried out as she felt it pop out of its socket. Riddick and Shazza ran passed her as she heard Carolyn shout.

"Get down!"

They took a swandive, rolling over the ground, landing yards away from where Selena had fallen. She pressed herself into the ground, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, as the creatures tore through the sky above them. As they came closer to the cabin, she saw them do a one-eighty. At that moment, Shazza got to her feet, Jack screaming at her to stay put, but the creatures were relentless. They swooped over her, taking her into the air, tearing her apart while she screamed. Riddick casually stood up, looking around. He didn't seem at all bothered by what just happened. Then again, that was to be expected. He crossed the few yards to Selena, holding out his hand to help her up. She stared at it for a few seconds, not sure what to make of his gesture. Still suspicious, she took his hand and he pulled her up, pain searing through her shoulder. She cursed Johns to hell and beyond. He had tried to get rid of her, she just knew it. But no one else had seen it happen, they were probably thinking she just fell. Riddick had noticed her shoulder and she quickly anticipated what he was about to do, but she only managed to get out

"No, don't!" as he grabbed her arm and pulled it really hard, popping the bone back in place.

Her words became a scream at the sudden increase of pain, but it faded as her muscles relaxed. Riddick walked away, leaving her standing there, slightly panting from the adrenaline running through her veins. As Riddick approached the rest, Paris went into a state of panic again, pulling and pushing Jack inside, yelling something about having to go inside right away. Only Carolyn remained behind, as crunching sounds and high screams could be heard. The darkness was quickly becoming whole now. Selena slowly made her way towards Carolyn and Riddick, looking around for the source of the sounds, but it was already too dark to see. As she reached them, Riddick shifted his goggles onto his head, looking into the darkness. Selena tried to see what he saw, but she just couldn't and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"What is it Riddick?" Carolyn whispered. "What is it now?"

"Like I said. It ain't me you gotta worry about."

"I kinda wish it was right now." Selena said, as the planet now completely moved in front of the sun, stealing all the light away. They finally went inside as the screams around them became louder.

Inside, Johns had lit his flashlight and Paris was trying his lighter, which was flickering on and off in Selena's face.

"You're kidding me with the lighter, right?" Selena asked him.

"She shoulda stayed down." Jack was crying. "If she'd only stayed down, she would be okay."

Paris was still flicking his lighter, untill Selena finally had enough and knocked it out of his hands.

"Enough with the damn lighter, you're blinding me."

He quickly picked it up off the floor and skidded away from her. She sighed and leaned against the cool wall.

"Remember the boneyard?" Johns asked. "These might just be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."

There was some mumbling around about their next actions, and Paris asked for more light.

"There should be a blowtorch here on the ground somewhere." Carolyn added.

"Quiet, please, everyone." Imam said, as he put his ear to the wall. Animalistic cries could be heard from outside.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" Jack whispered.

"Perhaps, it's the way they see." Imam explained.

He said something else, but they were all startled when a sound could be heard from inside the ship. It sounded like claws on metal. Selena stepped in front of the boys, her glove blade at the ready.

Carolyn stepped forward. "There could be a breach in the hull."

"Come on, Johns." Riddick said, standing in the opening leading further inside, staring. "You got the big gauge."

"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check."

Selena stalked forwards. "I'll do it."

Before she could pass him, Riddick held out an arm to stop her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Stop being protective, you weren't worried, remember?" She whispered.

"I'm not staying here for one more second." Paris said. He went trashing through the cabin, and Johns, Imam and Carolyn tried to contain him.

"Paris! Sit down!"

Selena shot Riddick a quick, amused look, at the skiddish behaviour. Carolyn grabbed him by the shirt.

"You don't know what's out there."

"I know what's in here."

"That's not nice." Selena chuckled.

Imam started ramming open a door on the side of the cabin, while Riddick still stood staring into the darkness.

"What are you staring at?" She asked quietly, so the others couldn't hear her over the noise Imam was making.

"Nothin' in particular."

She asked herself why she hadn't given up on trying to get anything usefull out of him a long time ago.

"And… what does that look like?" She pushed on.

He gave her a sideways glance, and shrugged. "Like nothin'."

The door broke open behind them and Imam urged his boys through. They all made their way inside, Johns shining his flashlight around. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. One of the boys quickly shut the door behind them. And not a moment too soon, as when Imam leaned against it, a sharp claw stabbed through it, right beside his head. Everyone jumped away from the door.

"You call that nothin'?" Selena incredeously asked Riddick.

He shrugged again, lighting a blowtorch he found. Johns started firing shots at the door.

"I'm locked up with crazy people." She stated.

Riddick moved towards the other end of the room, using the torch to cut through the wall. He soon made another entrance, into what appeared to be a storage chamber. He handed Carolyn the torch and moved out, making his way into the room in the darkness. Everyone else stacked stuff in front of the hole, trying to secure the room, while Selena stood on edge, staring into the blackness, trying to make anything out. She tried to block out the noises the others were making, so she could focus on unsual sounds. She heard nothing, but she had this feeling inside her gut they weren't alone. Riddick must have felt it too. She took another few steps away from the group, letting her blade slide out from its glove, at the ready for anything that came at them.

She had lost sight of Riddick some time ago, but he seemed fine on his own. She wasn't worried yet. Then a banging sound coming from further into the room caught her attention. A few more steps forward. She was joined by Johns, who was holding his shutgun out in front of him. Oh, how easy it would be to just slit his throat right there. And ofcourse, she would have her bag back. Her weapons, she felt so naked without. But she decided against it. His time would come. That is, if hers didn't come first. He smirked at her, and she slowly stepped backwards towards the safety of the group. She would not stay with him, alone in the dark. It was an easy opportunity for him to cause another accident.

"Stay together." Selena said, as the group was falling apart. "Don't wander off into the darkness on your own."

Carolyn was cutting another wall with the torch as another sound could be heard, followed by Riddick's voice.

"_Extremely _bad timing."

Carolyn called out for him, and then Selena noticed one of the boys was missing.

"Damnit!" she cursed.

"Just don't run." Riddick's voice sounded again. "Don't stop burning."

Johns took over from Carolyn, handling the torch.

"Hassan! Where is Hassan?" Imam had noticed the boy was gone.

"Stay here, Imam." Selena said to him, grabbing his sleeve.

Animal screaming could suddenly be heard, followed by a loud thud, then more screaming. Carolyn shone the flashlight in that direction, where Riddick came running up. He was blinded by the light and fell to the ground, followed by a huge creature flying out of the darkness towards them. It fled, as Johns fired multiple shots at it. After a moment of silence, the creature suddenly fell down to the floor. Carolyn and Paris screamed in fright. Selena walked forwards to investigate the thing.

"Is it alive?" Carolyn asked, as they all hung back, afraid to come closer.

She shone the light on it, where bubbles appeared.

"It's like it's scolding in the light." Paris said.

"Light actually hurts them." Carolyn replied.

Selena touched the skin, noting a curious feeling, rubberlike. The rest all gasped and jumped backwards as a claw moved. Riddick stood watching after getting up from the floor. He still seemed on edge. Selena moved to stand over the creature.

"What are you doing?" Carolyn asked.

Selena lifted the head, and in one swift movement, sliced the neck nearly in half.

"No, it isn't alive." She dropped the head, casually stepping over and away from the body.

Paris and Carolyn had a shocked look on their face, as if she had just done something unheard of.

"What?" Selena asked, but answers didn't come, because more threatning sounds could be heard from around, including the scream of a boy.

"Is that Hassan?" Imam asked.

"We'll burn a candle for him later, come on, let's get outta here." Johns replied coldly.

"And then _I'm_ shocking?" Selena asked no one in particular as the group moved towards the exit.

Riddick fell in behind her. "That's a personality chance."

"Situation's changed. The time for being nice is over."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short one guys, so i'll be posting 2 chapters tonight.

Also, if you see any mistakes in grammar, please be a grammarnazi and let me know, because I hate bad spelling. Somehow, when I read the story myself, I just read right over it.

Enjoy chapter 9 (and 10)

* * *

They entered a new area of the ship, where they secured the door, making sure the creatures couldn't get to them. Carolyn looked around for some more blowtorches. Imam and his boys had sat themselves down on some crates. Johns hung against a rack and Paris had found, odly enough, something that resembled a chair. Jack sat on the ground, her arms folded around her knees. Selena stared at the blowtorch in the middle of the room.

"So we've got one blowtorch, we got two handlights, there's gotta be something we can get outta the crashship." Carolyn said, as she leaned against a wall. Apparently she hadn't found any more blowtorches.

Paris replied. "Spirits. Anything over forty-five proof burns rather well."

"How many bottles you got?"

"I don't know, maybe ten." Carolyn looked at Johns. "Okay, Johns, you got some flares. So, maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fuckin' what?" he replied.

"We stick to the plan! We get the four cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock."

Paris got to his feet. "Look, I hate to ruin a theory with an ugly fact, but that sandcaddy's solar. It won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells." Carolyn argued. "We drag them, whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight?" Jack asked, fear shining through in her voice. "With all those things still out there?"

Johns spoke up. "Alright, how long can this thing last? A few hours, a day tops."

"I had the impression from the model, the two planets were moving as one. And there would be a lasting darkness." It was the first time Imam spoke. He too, like Selena, had been staring into the light from the torch. He was running his necklace through his hands, Selena reckoned he must have been praying.

"Hm" Johns started. "These suns gotta come up sometime, and if these creatures are fobic about light, then we just sit tight and we let the sun come up."

"I'm sure somebody else said that." Carolyn replied. "Locked inside that coring room."

Johns didn't agree. "We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid, how scared is this poor thing gonna be out there in the dark."

Selena snorted. Like he cared, he was just a coward. Carolyn seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Don't use him like that."

"Like what?"

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear."

"Why don't you shut your fuckin' mouth for two seconds, and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide."

"I wouldn't mind a murder though." Selena said as the animal's high sounds could be heard from outside again.

Johns shot her a glare and she knew if they had been alone, he would have acted. His selfcontrol seemed to be wavering anyway.

Carolyn stared at him. "I'm waiting."

Johns just stared back and said nothing.

"How much do you weigh Johns?" she asked.

"What's it matter, Carolyn?"

"How much?!"

"Around seventy-nine kilo's to be exact."

"Coz you're seventy-nine kilo's of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better-" but she had finally said too much.

Johns flipped, yanking out his gun. "Is that fuckin' right?"

As he did so though, Riddick took a step forward. He hadn't spoken during the entire ordeal, and Selena thought he had perfect timing to show his face now. Johns pointed the gun at Riddick's face, instead of at Carolyn.

"Where are you goin'?" Johns asked him.

He had an awfull mimic, like he was trying very hard not to pull the trigger.

"This solves nothing." Imam whispered.

Selena, too had taken a step forward and she stood alertly overviewing the scene before her, ready to act if necessary. However, it wasn't. Riddick simply lifted his goggles and looked at Johns in a bemused way, tapping his shiv against Johns' crotch.

"Okay." Johns whispered. His face turned back to cocky, and he removed the gun from Riddick's jaw, who stared him down. Johns sat back down and smirked at Riddick, as if he understood something no one else did. Selena relaxed, only now noticing she had been clenching her fists, ready to act.

"Looks like you finally found someone who's actually willing to take out your balls, Johns." Selena bullied.

Carolyn gave her a questioning look, but Selena shrugged.

"Yeah, good thing I didn't, or I would have caught a disease." Johns said.

"Yeah" Selena replied. "It's called death."

Johns seemed to have regained his composure, at least, for the time being. Carolyn was comforting Jack on the floor, telling him the creatures were afraid of the light, and they would be safe.

"And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?" Imam asked Carolyn, who stood and looked at him.

"No, I can't." She then glanced at Riddick. "But he can."

"Sounds like a plan." Selena said. "Let's do it."


	10. Chapter 10

They moved towards the exit as a group, Carolyn in the front, holding the torch.

"One more fuckin' remark like that, and I'll drop you like a bug, Vega." Johns told her, just loud enough so she could hear him.

"That would be making a statement of your own personality Johns, you wouldn't need my remark to show the others what an asshole you are. In fact, I think you might have already acomplished that. I think they've noticed you have no natural leadership, and if you kill me, they'll respect you even less."

"I don't need their fuckin' respect, I got a gauge."

"Which is just more proof you're not a leader."

Imam turned around to face Selena. "Are you armed, child?"

"Hardly" she replied as she oogled her bag on Johns' back as he pushed past them to the front. "But stay in the middle, I'll watch the rear."

Imam nodded and gave her a short smile.

"Jack" Selena said. "You too, stay in the middle of the group."

He hardly looked reassured. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright kid, just do as I say and you'll be fine. They'll be coming from the back, if anyone goes, it'll be me, alright?"

He looked even more disturbed now. It actually made her laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going down without a struggle. Ask Riddick, he'll vouch for me."

She winked at him, and he finally seemed to relax a little. When they reached the doors, Carolyn opened them a little, sticking the torch out into the night. When she felt it was safe, she pushed the door open all the way and stepped outside. The group huddled together as they moved away from the doors, as Johns and then Riddick came out. Carolyn waited by the entrance to the ship, calling Riddick softly. He moved forward, holding the others back. Selena stood in the back, looking around, trying hard to see anything, but it was nearly impossible. At the edge of her vision, she could make out some faint movement, but it wasn't distinct.

"Looks clear." She heard Riddick say from the front.

Johns moved in, his gun out in front of him. Selena was silently hoping he would walk right into a maw. Funny, as at that moment a creature came flying out of the ship, screaming. Everyone dropped to the ground, but it just flew over, paying them no heed.

"You said clear!" Johns spat at Riddick.

"I said it looks clear."

"Well, what's it look like now?"

"Looks clear."

They cautiously moved into the ship and started working. Inside, the found some lighttubes which came in handy. The more light the better. They made a sled out of a metal piece and placed everything they needed on it. Paris had set himself to make wicks and putting them into the booze bottles. Once they were almost ready to go, Riddick gave them a short debriefing.

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead, I want light on my back, but not in my eyes. And check your cuts. These badboys know our blood now." He opened the door. They gathered by the opening.

"Jack, come on, we're ready." Selena said when she saw him sitting on the ground by himself. "Come on." she smiled. "Remember what I told you."

"Are we actually going to do this?" Paris asked.

"There's only so many spots in the middle of a group, Paris." Selena said to him after she and Jack had joined them.

Carolyn turned around. "We stay together, we keep the light burning. That's all we gotta do to live through this thing."

She then walked back into the ship. It took Selena a moment to notice Johns wasn't with them. She saw Carolyn walk up the stairs, probably to get him.

"You sure you wanna be seperated from the group, Riddick?" Selena asked him.

"Worried you can't turn me in after this?"

Selena sighed. "I thought we were kinda passed this? I think you've made your point."

"I'm not. I don't forget so easily. You gotta do better than cut me loose if you wanna get even, I told you that."

"How about you already got back at me? With that shit you pulled off with Johns."

He smiled. "That was just for my entertainment."

Carolyn came down the stairs, followed by Johns.

"I'm not going to turn you in, Riddick, and-"

"Just hold the back." He looked into the night for another moment, and stepped outside.

She sighed again and waited for the others to run by with the sled. Johns and Imam were in the front, Carolyn and Paris on one side, the boys to on the other. So much for staying in the middle. Selena held up the rear as well as she could, although she couldn't push the sled. Riddick started jogging, and it became very hard for the group to keep up. Jack looked at Selena in a worried way.

"Keep going Jack, it's okay, I got your back, just keep going." She was more worried for them than for herself, except of course for Johns. No surprise there. Once in a while, Selena thought she could just make out the silhouettes of the creatures around them, but as she focussed her eyes on it, she couldn't see anything. After a while, they started walking, they needed some rest. Jack was struggling to keep going, the sled being very heavy on his small frame. "Let it go, Jack, I'll take it from here."

"But, you have to stay in the back."

"I am in the back, Jack, just stay in front of me. Here, take this tube. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she added as she saw his concerned face.

He let go reluctantly and Selena took over the reigns. She could understand the boy was struggling with it, it was no easy task for a kid his size. He walked around, pointing the light tube this way and that, but always staying in the light and in front of her as she had instructed. A few minutes later, the blowtorch Paris was carrying appeared to be out of gas. The flame grew smaller and smaller, and eventually it poofed and went out. Immediately, excited screams could be heard around them.

"Stay close." Imam said to Paris, who was now nearly in the dark.

Paris ran up to the group, and took a torch from the sled. As he tried to however, he threw one on the ground, and it rolled away from the group.

"Wait" Jack said, and he crawled left onto the ground to retrieve it.

"Jack, no!" Selena shouted.

"Jack!" Carolyn chimed in.

Selena dropped the sled and dived after him. A sound from above could be heard, Johns started shooting and people started panicking. Selena grabbed Jack as fast as she could and dragged him back into the light. The creature dived for them, Johns was still shooting, nearly shooting Carolyn in the face, who was running towards Jack aswell. Then, the creature dived again, knocking over Paris, who fell and started crawling into the blackness, the lighttubes still twirled around his torso.

"Paris, get back here!" Carolyn shouted.

As fast as she could, Selena acted again, this time to keep Paris from leaving the group.

"God dammit!" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet, following the lights that radiated off of him.

He was rambling on and Johns was still shooting.. But before Selena could reach him, he had crawled too far and yanked off the device giving power to the tubes. Sparks emitted and the light faded slowly, leaving them in darkness. Selena had tried to grab his legs, but he had been too far away already. Now she sat on her hands and knees staring onto the darkness, tryin to catch a glimpse of him. Carolyn grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"What an idiot." Selena said right before they saw a giant ball of fire, in the centre, Paris, surrounded by dozens of creatures.

Johns lit a flare, and the rest all took bottles to light. Riddick came walking towards them, casually.

"Well, it's good to see you're okay." Johns said sarcastically.

Riddick didn't respond and looked into the dark, where the fireball had been moments before.

"Do I even wanna know?" Carolyn asked.

In response, he only cocked his head to the side.

"Let's hurry on." Johns said.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Are we getting close?" Jack asked Carolyn.

"Can we pick up the pace?" she shouted.

Johns threw the reigns to the floor, annoyed. They had stumbled upon their own tracks. "What is he playing at?" He said to no one in particular. They moved forwards, to find Riddick sitting on the ground.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Johns demanded from him.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam asked.

"Listen" Riddick replied.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam said, somewhat frustrated.

"Listen!" Riddick growled, standing up. "Canyon ahead, I circled once to buy us some time." he said.

"I think we should go now." Imam replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that. That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding."

"What?" Johns said, looking at Carolyn and Selena. "What the fuck are you talking about, they're not cut."

"Not them." he turned around to face Jack. "Her"

They all turned to look at Jack, who looked as if she was already on death row.

"You gotta be kidding me." Johns said.

"I…I just thought It'd be better if people took me for a guy, they might leave me alone."

"Jesus, Jack!" Carolyn exclaimed.

Jack sank to her feet on the ground, about to break down, still Carolyn went over to comfort her. Selena didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Are you really bleeding?" Carolyn asked Jack as she hugged her.

Selena and Imam stood next to each other and shared a quick look.

"You could've left me on the ship, that's why I didn't say anything before." Jack cried.

Riddick softly spoke to Imam, and perhaps to her aswell, she wasn't sure, he wasn't looking at them. "They've their nose open for her ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed, they go after our blood."

"We need to get them off her sent then." Selena said.

"How?" Imam asked her.

"Look, this isn't going to work." Carolyn suddenly said behind them. "We're gonna have to go back."

Johns turned around to face her. "What'd you say? You're the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled-dogs."

"I'm sorry, I admit it, okay, can we just, get back to the ship."

"I don't know, Carolyn, nice breeze, wide open space, I'm startin' to enjoy my fuckin' self out here."

"What are you high again?" Carolyn provoked. "Just listen to yourself Johns."

"No, no, you're right Carolyn, what's to be afraid of?! My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow. So I say mosh on! The canyon's only a couple of hundred meters and after that it's skiff city." He looked around like he owned the place. "So why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fuckin' kid and let's go."

"She is the Captain!" Imam said. "We should listen to her."

Selena could feel it hanging in the air. Johns no longer seemed able to keep up the nice-boy act.

"Listen to her?" he started. "And she was so willing to sacrifice us all."

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked, panicked.

"This does not help us." Carolyn argued, suddenly afraid of what Johns might say. But he said it anyway.

"During the crash she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin, tried to kill us in our sleep."

"Shut your mouth!" Carolyn shouted.

"We are fuckin' disposable. We're just walking ghosts to you, aren't we?" He had said too much.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" she went at him, but he just side stepped and threw her to the ground.

"Fine, fine!" Imam shouted, walking up to them. "You made your point. We all be scared."

"Oh, Carolyn." He said. "How much do you weigh now?" Johns taunted her. "The verdict's in, the light moves forward." He said to Imam as he lit up a flare. But he stopped as Selena stood in front of him. "You want a piece of that sweetheart?"

Selena glared at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm really starting to get sick of your shit and your smug fat face."

"Oh yeah? Well, here are your options." He took out his gun and placed it under her jaw.

Selena tried hard to control her hatred for him, her stubborness yelling at her to rip off his face. She continued to stare him in the eye for another few seconds and finally took a step aside for him to pass.

"That's what I thought." He moved forward.

Selena still glared after him as Jack helped Carolyn to her feet. Selena vowed his life would end when this was over, but she was leaning hard towards helping him achieve it before that.

"I can see why you don't like him." Imam told her.

Selena chuckled. "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

They moved forward. Selena, Carolyn, Imam and the kids pulled the sled, with Selena in the front, as Riddick and Johns walked a few yards in front of them. Johns had waited for Riddick as they moved on, and Selena wanted to know what they were talking about. She picked up the pace, forcing the others to do the same. Jack wanted to know what they were talking about, and Imam guessed it was about the canyon. He had too much faith in humanity. Riddick turned around to look at them.

"Don't look!" She could faintly hear Johns say to him.

"They're talking about us." Jack said.

"Sshh!" Selena snapped, straining her ears to hear what they were saying. She could faintly make out words like "Thinking", "Vega" and "Girlfriend", followed by Riddick's response, "nothing" and "ass".

Johns then continued, but again, she could only make out a few words, "right" and "usefull"

To her, it came to something like this; Johns might want to use bait, which was typically something he would do, and he was considering using her, and probably asked Riddick something about losing his "girlfriend". Riddick then proceeded to tell him she means nothing and was just a piece of ass, or something the like, and Johns must have agreed, thinking this might still be usefull for him in the future. Fucking prick, keeping his hopes up, it was pathetic. But then she heard a few more words coming from Johns, louder this time. "Shit" "Do the girl" and "Your back" Riddick stopped walking.

Selena held out an arm for her group to do the same as he turned around. He was too far off to make out his expression, but Selena felt something was going to happen. Then, before she could think on it any longer, Riddick attacked Johns and the flare was knocked away. A shot was heard and Carolyn took action.

"Leave this site, let's move!" She turned and started running, the others following her.

Selena stood torn between the two scenes. What if Johns killed Riddick? They would never find the canyon, even worse, she probably wouldn't live for much longer. Should she help him out? Or should she follow the rest back, the risk of being left alone out here very forthcoming. She felt like a little child, wanting to stomp her feet on the floor out of frustration. She growled and ran after the group, they were completely unarmed, running around like a headless chicken. Riddick would be fine. She followed the lights, running at full speed, calling them to a halt.

"Stop! Carolyn! Stop running!"

They halted, looking back at her.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack called as she reached them.

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy haulin' after your asses. What the hell were you thinking? Did you even have a plan?" she asked Carolyn.

"We have to get back to the ship." Carolyn replied, turning around to keep moving.

Suddenly, Riddick was standing there. Carolyn screamed. "Back to the ship, huh?" he asked. "Just huddle together untill the lights burn out."

"Get away from us." Carolyn whispered, stepping back.

"Till you can't see what's eating you." he continued. "That the big plan?"

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked.

"Who cares?" Selena replied.

Riddick looked at Imam. "Which half?"

"We're gonna lose everyone out here." Jack said, looking as scared as ever. "We should've stayed at the ship."

Riddick stepped forward. "He died fast. And if we had any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out." As he passed Jack, he put an arm to her back and whispered to her. "Don't you cry for Johns, don't you dare." He moved away towards Selena. "I got you somethin'" He dropped a black bag at her feet.

"Oh my god." she whispered as she crouched down and zipped it open, taking out her precious sais. She looked at him. "I could just kiss you right now."

"Not a bad prospect." he said.

She looked down at her weapons and gave a breathy laugh.

"Jack, we're gonna be fine." She stood up, twirled her sais around her hands and stuck them in her back-harness. Diving back into the bag, she retrieved her guns and checked them for amunition. She put them in their straps and added a few extra clips to her belt. Finally, she took out her knife and placed it in her boot. She also found her infra-red glasses, something she never thought she need as much as she did now. As she put it on, her vision instantly became clear, being able to see into the dark, beyond the light. What she saw, was not prosperous, especially not in the eerie green light the glasses produced. She rummaged through her bag a little more, looking for anything else usefull.

"Anyone interested in a sniper rifle?" she looked up to see them staring at her like she was crazy. "What? I'm not gonna haul it around, thought you might want it."

"I see what you meant when you told me old habits were hard to get over." Imam said. "I do not handle weapons, the only weapon I need is prayer."

"I'll take it." Jack said hopefully.

"No" Carolyn and Riddick said in unison.

"Fine, I'll just leave it. Let's go, I've got everything I need." Selena got up, for the first time in days feeling hopefull, now she had been made whole again by the return of her life support.

"Perhaps we could take a moment's rest." Imam said. "We've been walking for hours."

Carolyn looked at Riddick for instructions. "Ten minutes." He said, and walked off.

Imam looked at Selena. "Come" he said, and walked after Riddick.

"What is it?" she asked.

Not receiving a reply, she followed after him. They found him eyeballing a creature's skull.

"Shall we pray together?" Imam asked, startling Riddick, who dropped a bone. He walked around the skull and sat down beside the sled, and started tying ropes to the cells. Selena took a seat opposite him, on the ground, leaning her arms on her knees. Imam sat his candle down.

"It is painless." he too, sat down on the ground, on his knees.

"It's pointless." Riddick responded.

"Because you do not believe in God, does not mean God does not believe in you."

"You think someone can spend half their life in a slam, with a horsebit in their mouth and not believe? You think he could start out in some liquorstore trashbin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, and not believe? You got it all wrong Holy man. I absolutely believe in God." He looked Imam in the eye. "And I absolutely hate the fucker."

Imam shook his head. "He is with us none the less."

"Two of your boys are already dead, how much faith do you have left father?" Imam looked at him, thinking it over.

"Selena" he started, and she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you asked me, if bad blood will out?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Did you find your answer?"

Selena looked at Riddick, and thought about how she had tried to protect the group, and how Riddick had killed Johns to save Jack. She might have bad blood, but she'd done good, and so did he.

"I think I did, Imam."

Riddick lifted his gaze to meet hers. Imam stood up and patted her on the shoulder before he walked away. Riddick continued knotting the cells together. Selena stared at him a moment before she softly spoke.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him, and she meant it.

"Don't be, I don't need your sympathy."

"That's not what I meant."

He glanced at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this. You were right, I should've dealt with my own problems, not make them yours."

"It's just another day for me."

"Still doesn't make it right. Can't you just accept my appology? I'm trying here."

"Doesn't change anything."

Selena got to her feet, sighing with frustration.

"But that kiss you mentioned could help even it up." he added.

She turned to him and she could see a twitch of his mouth and she knew he was smiling, at least, in his own way. It even crossed her mind to just do it, but you should never wake a sleeping dog. Or something like that.

"Pull yourself together, schoolboy." At that, she took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, , for still liking my story!

And thank you Amora M for your review :D, I'm glad you noticed, I've been trying really hard to keep Riddick in character as much as possible, so I'm really glad it worked out the way I hoped it would.

Here's chapter 11!

(Again, if you see any spelling errors, feel free to let me know, so I can correct them.)

* * *

Once Riddick was ready with the cells, he joined the rest of the group, and they were ready to continue.

"So" Jack said as she walked next to Selena. "What are those things?" she nodded her head at the sais.

"They're called Sais. They're very special to me."

"Why is that?"

Selena smiled at her. "I'm not sure you should be so interested in stuff like that, Jack."

"Ahw, come on, Vega, kid's just curious." Riddick said.

Selena perked an eyebrow at him. "They're special to me because of what they mean. They symbolize the completion of my training. When we are ready, we are taken deep into a sacred mountain. Inside, there's a rare metal that can only be found there. It's called Elementium. If you're worthy, the monks will forge you a weapon of choice out of that sacred metal."

"Cool" Jack said. "How do they know you're worthy?"

Selena laughed. "The monks test your skills. The most important skills in life."

Jack got exited. "Like being able to kill someone with your bare hands?"

Selena laughed again. "No, actually. The most important skills in life are lessons learned. Take heed to them, understand them, and the monks deem you worthy to be sent on your way, carrying a piece of them. It's a spiritual thing I guess."

"Can you teach me?"

"I think you're getting just a bit too enthusiastic about this topic. Trust me, it's no life. Killing people isn't a skill, it's a curse."

Jack fell silent, contemplating her words. "But-"

"Jack, that's enough." Carolyn said. "You'll be having enough nightmares as it is."

Soon, they entered the canyon, still littered by all the bones. Riddick crouched down to investigate the route.

"I only see one way, that way." He pointed. "It's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl between you, Vega, take the front."

"Got it"

"What about the cells?" Imam asked Riddick as he walked by towards the back of the group.

"I'll take those." He slowly lowered his goggles onto his eyes. "Move"

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Carolyn asked.

"MOVE!"

They started running, Selena in the front, her sais pulled out, held at the ready, Carolyn right behind, her bottle shining enough light for the both of them. Then came the kids, and after that, Imam. In the rear, Riddick, dragging the cells behind him. They ran as fast as they could, hearing the creatures yell and scramble all around them. A huge swarm of them flew over their heads, some flying into the flames, incinerating, some hitting Riddick, who swayed, but kept going. Goo started falling everywhere around them and on them. As Selena looked at her arms, she saw a blue, muddy substance clinging to her. She looked up. Creatures were tearing at each other in the sky, blood rained down on them.

"Do not look up!" Riddick yelled from behind.

Ofcourse, everyone did so anyway.

"Do not look up!" he yelled again.

"They're killing each other!" Selena heard Carolyn gasp, followed by stumbles and something hitting the ground.

She kept going anyway, holding Jack's hand in hers, dragging her along behind her. She zigzagged, as creatures fell from the skies, one time nearly landing on top of her, but she managed to roll away just in time. She kept pushing forward.

"Slow down!" Carolyn yelled from behind her. "Selena!"

Selena stopped running, looking back. Riddick was slowing down, the cells becoming heavier by the step.

"Come on!" She screamed. "Keep that ass moving!"

She walked on, giving them some time to catch up, when she reached a nearly impenetrable wall of skeletons. "Crap"

The others looked at the wall as Riddick caught up.

"Move! Keep moving!" he yelled, pushing through the group to the front.

They went in together, breaking off and clearing away bones to create a path for the cells. They were making slow progress. Riddick moved forward, while Carolyn held up the bottles for protection. Suddenly, in the back of the group, a yell could be heard. Selena spun around, to see Imam's boy being dragged back by a creature. He dropped his bottle, which exploded into a fire on the ground. The creature let go as the flames erupted even more. Imam pulled him up, the boy's leg bleeding.

"Imam! Hurry!" Selena shouted, when she noticed Riddick wasn't waiting for them. He just kept going. "Oh, no you don't" she whispered angrily, more to herself than anyone else.

"Riddick" Jack said from next to her, holding nothing but a flashlight. "Wait! Riddick"

Selena ran after him, completely furious, when she heard a sound from above. What she saw when she looked up would've rooted anyone to the spot. A creature came flying at Jack from the darkness at full speed. Selena wouldn't even have seen it without her glasses. Her feet slipped in the dirt in her haste to reverse, her fingers clawing to get up quickly and get to Jack, who had seen the creature too. Selena ran into her, pushing her to the ground underneath a huge bone, just in time, as the creature rammed its head into it, breaking it off, pinning them both on the ground. Jack grunted as Selena lay on top of her, who was holding the bone in place with everything she had. The creature kept hitting its skull into the bone, trying hard to break it. Jack screamed, Carolyn came running up, trying to chase the thing away with her bottle of fire. She was screaming something, but Selena could hear nothing but the bashing of the creature. In a split second, she made choice. Letting one hand go, she grabbed her gun and fired five bullets into its body. The creature screamed but didn't stop. If anything it seemed even more furious. She had to let go of her gun to hold on to the bone, which was now more than ever threatened to be sweeped away.

"Carolyn!" she yelled. "Carolyn, the gun!"

And then, just like that, it was gone as she heard Riddick growl to her left. Jack rolled out from underneath the bone as Selena grabbed back her gun, meaning to finish the job. But as she aimed it, she saw Riddick engaged in some serious hand to hand combat, the creature trying hard to free itself, its head snapping at Riddick's face. It then reared, preparing for a deathblow, but Riddick grabbed its paws in one hand and sliced open its stomach, stabbing over and over again. He circled, slicing some more, sending the creature to the ground. His hands covered in guts, he grabbed the head and gave it a sharp twist, breaking the neck.

"Did not know who he was fuckin' with." He growled, looking up.

Selena still had her gun aimed at the scene, but she dropped her hand and head to the ground, sighing and panting. She closed her eyes, the exhaustion of her effort only now kicking in. Carolyn and Jack were looking at Riddick in shock, but Selena was gratefull he'd decided to come back for them, or at least for Jack she thought. Kicking the bone away, she jumped to her feet and replaced her gun in its strap, before whiping the dust and goo off her face.

"Are you alright?" Imam asked her.

"Yeah, fine. How's your boy?"

"He is greatly injured. He cannot walk alone."

"You and Carolyn support him, I'll be in the back, Riddick leads the way. Jack, you alright?"

She nodded.

"Let's do this then."


	12. Chapter 12

So, this is the final for Pitch black! The next chapters will be centered around Dark fury.

Also, thank you again, Amora M, for your enthusiasm! It helps with the writersblock XD

On with the story!

* * *

Riddick pushed on, the rest following behind. Selena in the back, scanning the area around them, making sure nothing else came at them. This was a disaster. The boy fell to the ground, and they went to help him up, but he could hardly walk anymore. And then, as if things weren't bad enough already, it started raining. Thick drops fell from the sky, into their flames, which sizzled. Imam picked up the boy, carrying him along. It started raining harder. Suddenly a deep rumble could be heard. It was Riddick laughing. It was a disturbing sound. He turned around, a smile still on his face.

"So where the hell's your God now?" he asked Imam.

Selena really felt like crying, but she refused to break down. She gritted her teeth in determination to not give up. Suddenly she grabbed Jack's bottle and ran off, leaving the rest calling after her. She ran by the canyon's edge, trying to find a ledge for them to take shelter under. The best she found was not good enough, but they had no choice. She ran back towards the group.

"I found a ledge. We can sit there and keep the flames burning."

"It's not safe out here!" Carolyn said.

"Well, what do you want to do, stay in the rain?!"

"Show the way." Imam urged, running after her, still carrying his boy.

They took refuge under the legde, rain pouring down now. Carolyn's flame had already gone out, and Selena tried to light it with hers. She noticed Riddick was gone, and her eyes found him standing on a rock opposite them, staring in the direction they should be heading. Pushing her bottle into Jack's hands, she grabbed a flashlight.

"Light it!" she yelled as she took off. When she reached him, she got a shock. "Oh my god." she whispered.

As far as her infra-red view could reach, wich wasn't that far at all, creatures were gathered around the canyon. It was almost as if they were waiting for them to come. "How far to the ship, two hundred yards?"

"About" he replied.

"There's too many of them, we'll be slaughterhouse meat out there." she said.

"I know."

Selena put a hand to her face. This could not be happening. She was soaked to the skin, cold and probably about to die. Was karma such a bitch?

"You're going aren't you?" she asked him.

He turned around to face her. "Come with me."

She knew the rest would slow them down, but she couldn't. "No. They need protection. I'll stay here with them, you go and ready the ship."

He looked at her, the muscles in his jaw moving. "You expect me to come back for you?"

She looked back. "I was kinda hoping you would, you know. I still owe you a kiss."

He laughed. "You trying to take advantage now?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't you?"

As she looked at him she got a sudden idea. "Well, I guess since I'm probably about to die anyway." She moved in, grabbed his head and kissed him.

It was obvious he hadn't expected her to do that. She pulled back, but their eyes stayed locked.

"I was thinking that was a good prospect." she whispered.

He had a contemplating expression on his face as he looked down on her. She let go of him. Carolyn called for Riddick from the other side. "You tell them." Selena started. "I'll see what the verdict is." Then she turned and left.

"Riddick!" Carolyn yelled again. "Are we close?"

He said nothing.

"Just tell me that the settlement is right there!" She seemed absolutely desperate.

Riddick whispered something none of them could make out. At that moment, a tenticle came down from above, grabbing the boy around the neck, pulling him up into the darkness. Imam screamed for him, falling to his knees, his hands to the skies. Selena tried to comfort him, snapping her head towards Riddick, hoping he would make the right decision. Imam fell down into the mud, and Selena could feel his pain. But she would be strong for them. Riddick jumped from the rock and urged them to follow him. He led them to a cave, partially obstructed by a large boulder.

"Hide, here." He said, pushing the boulder away. "Now!"

They stooped inside, the space being big enough for the four of them. Before she stepped in, Selena shared another look with him, knowing there was both pleading and acceptance in her eyes. Then she went inside and Riddick slid the boulder back in place, leaving them safe, for now.

"Why is he still out there?" Jack asked.

Selena just wanted to punch herself in the face for staying behind. Her ticket off this shithole just took off, and it was even offered to her freely. But if she died now, at least she'd die proud of herself, instead of live in shame for leaving these people behind. She could now only pray he would come back for them, but she really didn't want to disappoint herself. If they had to, they would stay here, and try to find safety untill the sun came up, if it ever did. Their bottles were running on low, and they had already poured the two together. It was all the light they had left, the flashlight had given out in the rain. Jack gave a deep sigh.

"He's not coming back is he?"

Carolyn looked at her and then at Selena, who refused to answer that question. Selena sat herself against the wall, noting only now how tired her limbs were. Carolyn sat the bottle down on the ground, watching the flame getting smaller and smaller. And then, wings could be heard outside the cave. Imam stood next to it, frowning. Selena got to her feet again, and pulled out her sais.

"Move back." she said to Imam. "As far back as you can."

They did so, and she stood watch by the boulder, determined she would slice open the very first thing that came through that crack. Except maybe Riddick. If she was going down, she would do so fighting. The flame kept getting smaller, and Jack and Carolyn rose. Everyone kept quiet, not wanting to alert the creatures of their presence. But they had already. Sounds of excitement could be heard from close by. A few seconds later, the flame went out, and the creatures started screaming. Selena kept her eyes on the boulder.

"Look" she heard Imam whisper to her a few seconds later.

He held out his hand. A tiny creature was wiggling in it. Selena pulled up her glasses, and to her surprise, she saw it was giving off a blue, bright, luminescent light. She gave a breathy chuckle, realising these little creatures might save their lives.

"I'm going after him." Carolyn said out of the blue.

"What?" Selena asked.

"He's not coming back, I'm going after him. I'll get more light from the ship and then we can all leave."

"How?"

"The bottles." Carolyn stated. "Fill them up with these things. We'll make a lantern."

"That's a nice idea, but I'll go." Selena argued. "You're unarmed and with all due respect, quite unskilled."

"No, you need to stay here, you need to keep them safe. If I don't make it back, you have to keep them alive."

"Caroly-"

"Don't argue with me, there's no time! He might be gone already!"

"Do you want a gun?"

"No, coz I'll shoot Riddick when I find him."

Selena wouldn't argue with her there.

"Okay" she said, and started filling up the bottles.

Once they were done, Carolyn stood by the boulder, her face full of determination. "Ready?" Selena asked. Carolyn nodded.

"See you in a bit then."

Selena and Imam pushed against the boulder with all they had. How Riddick had managed to push it on his own was beyond her. Slowly it moved, and Carolyn slipped through the tiny crack. Next came the hard part, pulling the boulder back. With a lot of grunting and moaning they managed to somewhat pull it back into place, but not the way it was completely. It just wouldn't budge anymore. They dropped to the floor panting.

"I think now we should pray together, Imam." Selena chuckled.

Creatures outside started crashing against the boulder, and Selena had once again taken guard next to it. Jack was looking for comfort against Imam, who was still praying for them all. They stayed like this for a good ten minutes, untill the boulder moved.

"Back!" Selena shouted, as she twirled her sais and took a proper fighting stance. And then it was completely yanked away, revealing the face of Carolyn. "Jeez, Carolyn, a little warning next time? I coulda stabbed you in the face, what's wrong with you?" Selena gasped, who was so pumped up in anticipation.

Carolyn smiled and ducked inside, hugging Jack. And then Riddick's smiling face came into view, his arm casually leaning against the wall.

"You, I _should_ stab in the face. But I'm glad you're here." Selena smiled.

"I never had a doubt!" Jack said.

"Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick asked and he was actually smiling.

"There is my God, Mister Riddick." Imam stated.

They started running full out, Riddick in the front, Selena in the back, Jack and Imam both holding a lantern in the middle. Rain was still pouring down, and the ground was slippery, but they kept going as fast as they could. As they reached the end of the canyon, Riddick held them back and motioned them against the cliff. Selena could see creatures sitting up ahead, and more were coming, fighting each other. Riddick was waiting for the right moment to make a run for it, and they all linked hands together. And then they were off again, the beasts scattering as they ran through their middle. The group crawled up the hill, slipping in the mud.

"Come on." Riddick said, pulling Jack up as they went. "Move! Move! You know the way!"

He pushed them all up the hill and started crawling up the hill backwards, as creatures moved in behind them. The rest ran on. After a while, Selena noticed Riddick hadn't followed them. She stopped in her tracks, not sure what to do. She stared back at the canyon, but there was no sign of him. The others had almost reached the ship now, they would surely be safe.

"Riddick!" Selena yelled. She still saw nothing moving behind her. Once again, she was forced to go back, he had done the same for them. She wasn't going to leave him out here. There were no sounds in the air as she ran through the settlement, trying to find him. She sprinted towards a container, running up the side, and jumping on to it. She squinted her eyes, scanning the settlement, the sounds of creatures getting closer. And then, she saw him, three containers over, standing face to face with one of the creatures, another one blocking his escape route behind him. She took off at full speed, sais flashing in the rain. She didn't think, she just ran over the containers. The thing never even saw her coming, as she jumped off the roof, landing full body on the creature's back, the sais digging deep into its muscles. It screamed, but she wouldn't let go, and stabbed where ever she could. Riddick had taken care of the other one, but the screams were attracting only more. Finally, the body beneath her collapsed and she rolled over its head onto her feet. As she turned, creatures were skulking towards them from a distance. Their bodies low to the ground, ready to pounce. This was going nowhere. They had to get out of this. And there was only one way she could think of. She faced Riddick, who had a slight frown on his face, as if he anticipated she was up to something.

"See you in a bit?" she asked him, smiling. Selena held out her arm, and in a flash, she'd sliced a gash into her upper arm, before Riddick could even say anything. Blood started dripping instantly, the creatures screaming at the smell of it. "You're not worried are you?" she chuckled, and then she was off.

Back onto the containers in a flash, running at the top of her speed, zigzagging, running here and there, from left to right, on the ground and between containers, leaving a trace for the creatures to follow. She heard them screaming and fighting each other to get to her first. At this rate, it would buy her some time, and she could draw them away from Riddick. She thought it'd worked, untill she heard a scream, unmistakebly belonging to Riddick, followed by a creature's yell. She ran back through the settlement, past the ship, where Jack and Imam yelled after her, towards the voice. As she rounded the corner, she saw Carolyn standing with a lantern, looking around.

"Where is he?" she asked, distress in her voice.

And then, out of nowhere, there he was, falling to the ground, grabbing on to whatever to keep himself up. His leg was bleeding. Carolyn grabbed him and tried to pull him up, as creatures still twirled all around them. Selena was sure Carolyn couldn't see them, and she was kinda glad for it too. She stayed at the ready, urging Carolyn on, now and again schooting a well aimed bullet, but there were too many, and the bullets didn't seem do be doing enough damage. Carolyn pulled him to his feet, but he fell to the ground again.

"Come on Riddick! Get up! Get up! _Get up_! I said I'd die for them, not you. Let's move, come on."

And like that, she had hauled him to his feet, the lantern still in her hands. He was standing and looking more stable now.

"No!" Selena yelled, a tentacle coming out of the darkness, impaling Carolyn from the back.

Selena ran forward, as Carolyn was yanked out of Riddick's arms. Selena managed to grab her arms, and she was pulled along through the mud a few feet, before she slid off, landing on her stomach in the mud. She heard Riddick fall behind her, too. She pushed herself up on her knees, staring after Carolyn, this final defeat becoming too much after all they'd been through. They had been so close. She put her face in her arms in the mud, the tears flowing freely now. She heard Riddick moving behind her, whispering into the darkness.

"Not for me. Not for me!" he said.

Selena was beyond fury, and if any creature would be near now, she would rip it apart with her bare hands. She looked over her shoulder at Riddick, who was still on the ground, looking back at her. She crawled over to him, dragging herself up, her body feeling twice its weight. They said nothing to each other. Selena helped him off the ground with the last of her strength, tears still silently running over her cheeks, being washed away by the rain. They stumbled towards the skiff, where Jack and Imam where still waiting for them. Selena gave them a meaningfull look, and Imam dropped his eyes to the ground. She helped Riddick into the ship, setting him down in the pilot's chair. She sat next to him in the other, and started working the buttons to close the ramp and start up. Riddick looked at what she was doing.

"I know what I'm doing." she said, answering his unasked question.

The ramp closed, Imam and Jack sitting in the back.

"So much prayer to make up for." Imam started. "I scarcely know where to begin."

"I know where I'd start." Jack commented.

Selena looked back over her shoulder and smiled at her. Riddick started pushing buttons, preparing to leave. Lights turned on, and he pushed the leaver, the engines roaring, making the ship vibrate. But he had a weird look on his face, and a moment later, he dropped the leaver and turned off the lights again.

"Riddick, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Creatures started moving in from all sides, surrounding the ship.

"Can we just get the hell outta here now?" Jack whispered, seriously worried now.

Riddick turned his head. "We can't leave." A creature slammed into the windshield. "Without sayin goodnight." he finished.

He slammed the leaver full throttle, the engines on full power. Creatures all around them incinerated, and as they took off and flew through the sky, the skiff slammed into their bodies, knocking them out of the sky. And then finally, they were off, back in space, away from the terror.

"I could pilot if you want, you can get some rest." Selena said to Riddick after a while.

He sniffed a laugh. "You're pretty banged up yourself, you should get that cut fixed too." he replied, inclining his head at her arm, which was still bleeding a bit.

Selena looked down at it. She had completely forgotten about it.

"I guess. But you gotta fix that leg too. Let me have a look, then I'm off your back."

She got up from her seat and started rummaging through the skiff. Jack took her seat as she did.

"A lotta questions, whoever we run into." Jack said to Riddick.

Selena smiled to herself. The kid was such a badass.

"Could even be a merc ship." she continued. "So what the hell do we tell them about you?"

"Tell them Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet." He answered.

"And he almost did." Selena said, showing up between the seats.

She'd found a first aid kit in a compartment somewhere. "Show me that leg, boy."

He gave her an amused look.

"Should I leave?" Jack asked.

"No, you can stay, I'm hittin' the bunk when I'm done here." Selena answered, ignoring the slightly playfull tone in Jack's voice.

She sat on her knees and examined Riddick's leg. "It's not too bad, actually, what the hell were you doing in the dirt?" It was kinda bad though, but nothing major. "You'll need stitches." she said, cleaning the wound.

"I don't need stitches."

"Just hold still, will you?"

He laid his head back. She worked in silence for a while, Riddick giving no indication he could feel anything.

"What happens to you?" Jack asked her.

Selena thought it over for a moment. "Guess I'll just settle somewhere, away from prying eyes and mercs."

"You can come to New Meccah with us." Imam said. "It will be safe there."

Selena laughed. "For someone like me, safety is relative. But, I'll think about it."

She finished up Riddick's leg and packed the kit. "Get some sleep Jack, we have a long way to go still." She rubbed Jack's head. Selena handed Imam a needle.

"You know how to use that?"

He looked at her. "Not really, no."

"Ah, well, doesn't matter, just pretend it's a zipper." She laughed at his doubtfull face. "I'm bleeding out here, you know."

Finally, though reluctantly, he took the needle from her. She sat down on the bunk and cleaned her wound. Once she was done, she instructed Imam on how to stitch her up. She winced a few times, but it wasn't too bad.

"That looks really good, Imam." she said once he was doen. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

She sighed and got up, slouching over to the other bunk, dropping down on it, completely exhausted.

"First person to dare wake me up, is getting their eyeball plucked out, you hear me?" She threatened as she rolled over, finally finding some comfort after a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Selena woke up, probably a few hours later, it was difficult to tell. She felt a lot better though. She turned over and looked around. Imam was asleep on the other bunk, and there was only silence. Throwing her legs over the edge, she got up and walked towards the pilot seats. Riddick was still awake, looking into space. She gave him a small welcome smile. Jack was sleeping in her seat next to him.

"Come on kid, let's get you comfortable." She said, carefully lifting Jack out of the chair and carrying her to the bunk.

Selena sighed. It wasn't fair for this child to go through this much at such a young age. She reminded her of herself, though at that age, Selena hadn't seen as much as Jack had already. While she was thinking, she noticed Riddick staring at her, taking her in.

"What?" Selena asked.

"Just funny. You bein' all sweet."

"Oh, shut up Riddick." she chuckled, walking over to the chair and sitting down. "So" she started. "About us getting even –"

"We're even." he cut her off.

"What?" she was dumbfounded for a second.

"You came back for me, we're even."

"You came back for us, it was the least I could do." Selena replied.

"I wasn't going to." he looked at her, his face serious.

"And here I was, thinking my kiss would persuade you." Selena laughed.

"It crossed my mind." he slighly smiled back.

Selena grinned. "It doesn't matter why, how or when you came back. Point is you did." she continued, then fell silent for a few seconds before adding, "Not saying I couldn't have managed if you didn't, though."

He chuckled. Selena sighed again.

"Riddick, you look exhausted, just sleep for a few hours. You're no use to anyone at the moment. It's on fuckin' autopilot, I think I got this. Don't worry, I'll wake you if something's up."

He looked at her, thinking it over. Then, he finally decided to take her advice and closed his eyes. After a few seconds though, he peeped one open.

"Don't go havin' funny ideas, sister."

Selena rolled her eyes. "We're back to the sister thing now? I'll try to control myself, alright? Now shut up."

He chuckled once more and fell silent, for a few hours actually. Selena kept her eyes open, staring into space, on the lookout for anything unsusual. Nothing happened for hours, untill in the distance, she could see a ship, just stationary in space. She got to her feet, arms crossed, taking it in.

"Shit." she whispered. "Riddick." she said. "Riddick, wake up." she kicked him with her foot.

He started moving and opened his eyes.

"We got trouble." Selena said, still fixating on the ship. "Are you always this lucky?" She asked.

"Who says it's my luck?" he replied.

"Fair point." Selena mumbled. "Looks like a merc ship to me, and it appears to have a gravitational pull. We're off course."

Riddick smiled. "Looks like we got invited to a party."

The skiff slowly drifted off towards the ship. Selena sat down in her chair and put the engines in reverse. Then she added thrust to the engines. When nothing happened, she added more, and then more.

"Goddammit" she said between her teeth.

They closed in on the stationary ship and suddenly a line shot out, right at the skiff.

"Hull breached." the deckcom's voice said.

"Goddammit!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat to fix the damage.

There was no damage inside, so it must have pierced a wing. Riddick was working buttons, and put the engines on maximum. The emergency light started flickering, and a buzzer went off.

"I don't like this party!" Selena yelled over the buzzer.

Riddick pushed the engines even more, and the deckcom stated its alert.

"Engines operating at onehundred and seventy percent capacity."

Selena looked at Riddick. "Are you trying to blow us up?"

The ship started vibrating, it couldn't handle much more. He pushed more buttons.

"Engine and hull failure under current parameters." the deckcom stated.

Finally, Riddick dropped the lever, the engines slowly shutting down. All went silent. Selena sat down again.

"Critical systems failure in five seconds."

Jack and Imam had woken up with all the commotion. The com started counting down. Riddick growled. Then he shut down the systems completely. All went dark and silent.

"First you're a boy, then you're a girl, and now you're a psychic. Be carefull what you wish for Jack." Riddick said to her.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard through their com. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

"I'm gonna ram this skiff up their ass sideways, I swear." Selena growled.

Jack let out a nervous giggle.

"Got a plan yet?" Selena asked Riddick.

He said nothing. But she was used to it by now.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." the voice said again, this time more urgently. And then again.

"Name's Johns." Riddick said, after he pressed the com button. "My ship got scramped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that, we got nothing."

"Tell me, Mister Johns." The voice replied. "What brings you to this lonely corner of space?" It was not a kind voice, but cold and menacing.

"I'm a bounty hunter." Riddick said.

"Then it appears we have something in common." The voice answered.

She knew it, mercs and bounty hunters. They were lowlife, even worse than people like Riddick, or people like her. They had no mercy, no honor, and no concience. Their mind was on money only, which made them both predictable and unpredictable. Take Johns for instance. No discussion needed there, right? She took out her sais, indicating to Riddick she was ready. A slight tug could be felt and they were being hauled in, like a fish on a hook.

"Guys?" Jack asked. "They're reeling us in."

"That's a good thing Jack." Selena said. "How are we going to make friends from out here?"

They were pulled into a deck, giant round doors closing before their eyes. Robot arms moved in from the sides, securing the skiff in a horizontal possition. They got up from their seats, and Riddick found a blowtorch.

"No offense." Jack started. "But I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that is coming for us."

He set the flame on the fire extinguisher. It took a moment for Selena to understand what he was doing. But it soon became clear to her.

"Hold your breath." he said.

Selena barely had time to do so, as a giant wave of extinguising foam cam flowing out of the device. It was warm and soft, but still not very welcome. She knew there would be no gravity outside the ship and the foam would form a ball, protecting them from view. It kind of reminded her of a Trojan Horse. Time was passing by, and her body started getting uncomfortable and claustrofobic. This was not something she was good at. She couldn't see anythin, and she didn't know what was going on outside. This was taking too long. Once again, she fell back on the techniques she'd been tought. She closed her eyes and imagined air flowing in to her lungs. Her body addapted, her mind relaxed. She opened her eyes, the look of determination back, she was ready for this. She heard a sizzling sound from outside. They had just pressurised the chamber. She smiled slighly, what an idiots. Swimming towards the hatch, she bumped into someone. A big hand pulled her towards it, where she could hear the tap of metal being hit by metal. Probably a decifer device of some kind. After a few seconds, the hatch flew open, and the foam burst outside into the chamber. She could feel herself being sucked out by the force. On her way out, somebody bumped into her. Knowing the others were heading in the same direction she was, she knew it was a merc.

Swiftly and relentless, she broke a neck, not even seeing if it was a man or a woman, and frankly, not caring. Like she said before, the time for being nice was long since over. She took out her gun, and fired it out of the bubble. She could hear cries, gunshots, screams and deathrattles coming from outside. Riddick must be on a roll out there. She quickly stopped firing, since she could hit Riddick. Instead she had to dive bullets aimed for her, one scratchin past her waist when she tried to move through the thick substance, which was really hard without gravity. Because of the shock, she lost her concentration, and she knew she had to breathe. She swam back to the skiff, leaving blood in her wake. As she reached it, she set her feet on the side of the hull and pushed off as hard as she could. She grabbed her sais and flew out of the bubble, slicing two throats on her way and a third as she flew into someone, taking them along another few yards. She let go, rolled over and landed on a wall. The air was bliss in her lungs. The tenth of a second she stood there, had been enough for another rain of bullets to be sent her way. She took off and ran across the wall, the bullets striking behind her. Riddick was slicing through mercs like a maniac. She pushed off and jumped onto someones back. She put a knee to it and it cracked. Bullets came flying her way, but she used his body to hide behind.

Grabbing her guns, she double fired into the deck. Mercs where falling everywhere, be it by her bullets, or by Riddick's shiv, they were breaking down the house. She was so busy, she didn't even notice a man stomping Jack out of the bubble. She was still firing when his voice was heard. "What do you say?" he asked Riddick. Selena kicked the body away and landed on the ground beside Riddick, who was holding down a man, ready to strike. She aimed her guns at the man, who had his gunblade to Jack's head. Jack was on the floor, trembling beneath it.

"Call off your lapdog, before his trying to impress you get's him killed." Riddick said to someone above Selena.

"Call off yours." the man said.

Selena cocked her head in an 'I don't think so' way.

"Am I that obvious?" a woman's voice came from above. Selena spun, pointing one gun in her direction. She was tall, a hood obscuring her face.

"Call it what you want." Riddick continued. "But tell him to stand down. Now."

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement. It sometimes makes him a touch…quick." Her hood came off, and Selena noted it was quite a beautiful woman. She had a strange accent, and a cold voice, just like her 'lapdog'.

"Though I can't say I blame him." she continued. "You see, he's just heard so much about you. Riddick."

Selena looked at him, his face growing mean.

"Yes, I know your name. Quite a bit more about you, I think."

Selena glanced between the two of them, thinking on her next move, but Jack was in serious trouble, and acting now could end her life.

"Carefull" Riddick said. "You may find what you're digging for."

"I'm willing to share, ofcourse, but I must ask that you surrender your weapon, before anymore of my apparently overpaid associates come to an untimely end. Your friend will surrender too, ofcourse."

Riddick rumbled. "Not gonna happen."

"No?" she asked.

A gunshot was heard, and a bullet hit Selena in the hip. She cried out and doubled over on her knees, the guns clattering on the ground. She grabbed the wound, one hand on the floor for support. She groaned in pain. It was a well aimed shot, not made to kill her, but to make a statement.

"Now you know we mean what we say. Your little friend is next. Only she will not be so lucky."

"The girl." Riddick said. "Is nothing to me."

"Then enlighten me. Why would a stone-cold killer such as yourselve, go through all the trouble of keeping the likes of her alive? Unless ofcourse, you've grown attached?"

"She's a cover story, nothin' more. You shoot her now and you'll be saving me the trouble."

"Then I have your blessing."

From her spot on the floor, Selena could hear the woman turn around and leave. She looked up as well as she could, as Jack whimpered on the ground.

"Riddick." Selena breathed.

He growled and threw away his knife, which stuck itself into the gunblade.

"Maybe I know more about you, than you do yourself." Selena heard the woman say as she walked away.

"Now just ain't the time." Riddick said, breaking the merc's neck with his boot.

"Lock them down." the woman said. "We're done here."

Jack was pulled to her feet, a small cut on her head from the gunblade. Someone pulled Selena up, while someone else picked up her guns and took her sais. Just when she had them back, they were gone again. Curse the day she met Johns, or Riddick, didn't matter.

"We'll get you comfortable sweetheart, don't worry." one of them smirked.

Selena turned her eyes to the sky. She was really not in the mood anymore, someone just shot her. Imam had joined them, and everyone was now pushed along, a gun to their backs. The pain was really present, and her mood turned fouler by the second.

They were brought into a chamber. Selena saw there were at least two dozen restraining tables, waiting for a prize. She was so done with chains.

"Move it sweetheart." a gun was poked into her back again. It was hard for her to keep her selfcontrol. She was tired, in pain, and bleeding, with only the prospect of being locked up and/or groped.

"I'm not that sweet." she gave a sarcastic smile.

"Move it anyway."

She was laid on one of the tables and shackles snapped around her wrists beside her. To her horror, a neckbrace fell into place. What's next a horsebit? Riddick underwent the same treatment and the tables were adjusted, so they were nearly standing up. "So, this was your plan?" Selena asked Riddick, as they were rolled out of the chamber. She received no response.

They were escorted by five mercs, as they were rolled through an enormous corridor. All around them, people were sleeping in glass tubes. Probably some sort of cryo-cells. Imam and Jack where walking freely, since they were no threat.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Imam asked.

"Mercships?" Riddick replied. "Plenty. Just tryin' to figure out how it all goes together."

"It's disturbing." Selena stated.

"It is a plantation operation. A boat like this loads up at port, signs on as many men as it can hold, then goes out for months, sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores."

"Except that merchant rigs used to harvest in ore, maybe crops, not people." Riddick commented.

"Captured bounties on one side, contracted man-power, on the other." Imam explained.

"Just add heat." Jack said.

"You know a lot about this shit, for a Holy man." Riddick said.

"I hear things." he explained.

"Must be a special kinda desperate dick that signs onto this." Riddick taunted one of the mercs, who immediately hit him in the face with his gun.

"Shut up!"

"You being the exception ofcourse. For you, it's life experience." Riddick added.

"Yo, why's this bitch tied up anyway?" Another merc asked. "She's not that special."

"That hurts my feelings." Selena said. The merc laughed.

"You hear this, man? You're just a nice piece of ass, nothin' more. Maybe we can play with her a little later huh? What do ya say?"

"Do you take pills for that testosteron?" Selena taunted.

"What was that, babe?" he asked her, a knife suddenly to her cheek, the man's face a bit to close for comfort.

Her temper started flaring up, but as she turned her head away, Riddick gave her the smallest of signs to control herself. She closed her eyes, calming herself down, as the blade ran down to rest between the top of her breasts.

"Like I said, you're nothing special." the merc whispered. Then he pulled away. This was like Johns all over again.

"You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Riddick said to her.

"Coming from you?" Selena asked.

"They ain't cutting my throat, come on, I'm worth one point two." he stated.

"Well, good for you." she snapped.

After some more rolling, they reached a rounding in the hall, where more mercs, or guards, she wasn't sure, where waiting.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack whispered into Riddick's face. "It's not like we haven't gotten out of any worse. The way I see it, we can take these jerks with- HEY!" she yelled, as one of the jerks grabbed her by the shoulder.

"This is where we get off, princess" he said. "You too, preacher."

"I will pray." Imam said as he was escorted away.

"Not for me." Riddick stated, before he was rolled off into another chamber.

"Let's go." someone said, rolling Selena off with Imam and Jack, who had to be restrained as she was yelling at Riddick.

"I won't leave without you Riddick! I'll find you!"

And then the door closed. Someone unlocked Selena's wristrestraints, and put regular cuffs on them. After that, he took off her neckbrace and pulled her off the table. He then pushed her to stand with Imam and Jack. She overthought her options. There were five armed mercs standing in the room, and she only had her two knives. They hadn't taken the one from her boot, the idiots. Still, too high of a risk to attack them with Imam and Jack in the room. It didn't matter anyway, as bars shot out of the ground, containing them in the middle of the room, with nowhere to go.

"You can pray now." A merc said, as they all left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they were gone, Selena sat on the ground, to investigate her wound.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her as she crouched down beside her.

"Yeah, I'll live." Selena muttered. The wound was still bleeding, but only a little, the bullet was probably stuck in the hipbone. Still hurt like a bitch though. Imam was praying, and she let him do it.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jack asked. "Do you think Riddick has a plan?"

"Don't count on him too much Jack, he ain't here right now."

"What are you saying?"

Selena sighed. "Never mind."

"Don't you trust him?"

Selena laughed a little. "I think trust is a big word, Jack. Do I like him? Yeah, I guess. Would I die to save his life? Yes, that much has been obvious. But no, I don't trust him. He's unpredictable. I'm not sayin' he won't help us, just don't get your hopes up too much."

Jack turned sad, staring at the ground. "But he's our friend. He came back for us before. He likes us, even you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Selena asked.

"Well" Jack started. "When you were sleeping, back on the ship, he said you're the one responsible for him being there. That you tried to catch him, but failed and you both ended up getting caught. He also said you kissed him."

"Is that so?" Selena raised her eyebrows.

"No, not really." Jack muttered. "I saw that, back in the canyon." she looked a bit guilty.

It made Selena laugh. "That was just a tactical move, and it didn't work."

Jack looked a bit surprised.

"Why the face?" Selena asked, still chuckling.

"Dunno" she answered. "Just thought you guys were, you know, hitting it."

Selena laughed out loud this time, hardly believing her ears. Now she knew why Jack had asked whether she had to leave them alone back on the skiff.

"No, we are not 'hitting it' But sometimes, a woman needs to take advantage of what she has, to get where she wants to be."

"Is that one of your life lessons?" Jack asked. They both laughed, even Imam joined in. And then they laughed some more, at the sillyness of the situation.

For the next hour or so, they just talked. About everything, their lives, their futures. Selena learned a lot about her two new friends. She even promised Imam she would settle down in New Mekkah and live a normal life, as far as possible. She was so done with shit like this.

Exactly like the shit that happened next. Mercs came back into their holding chamber and escorted them to another chamber. Selena was still shackled, but Imam and Jack were also shackled this time. There were three huge balls with rope above them and above their heads, there was a balcony. The lights all around them were red, and it hurt her eyes. A cart with a ladder came driving up to them, stopping next to one of the balls.

"After you." Selena's guard said to her, nudging her in the back.

"What?" What was going on?

"Get on the ladder, hurry up." Reluctantly, she climbed the steps.

"Now, step off."

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

He pulled his gun and pointed it at her. "Does it look like I'm joking? On you go."

She stepped on the ball, which was wobly beneath her. To make matters even worse, an iron collar was placed around her neck, and tied to the rope above her. "God damn this shit." Selena cursed. De merc pushed her, and she momentarily lost her balance, staggering on top of the ball. Jack and Imam met a simular fate. As they stood, the mercs left the room, and the three of them behind.

"Uhm" Jack started. "This isn't going to end well is it?"

Selena chose not to answer. As awfull as this was, she was an escape artist, This was just another day at work. Then she heard voices above on the balcony. The curtains were drawn, but she could hear the distinct voice of Riddick, and the cold woman. Then the lights changed, the red even darker, and the curtains above were pulled back.

"Oh, shit." she heard Riddick say, as he walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking down on them.

"I said I'd find you didn't I?" Jack said to him.

"What do you want?" Riddick asked the woman.

"To watch you work. I've spent the latter half of my life observing fantastic things, the work of terrible men, men such as yourself. But it's, always after the fact, when the moment of bloody creation is called and past. That, changes now."

"What are all these people on?" Selena asked Jack, who shrugged. At that moment, two doors slid open, revealing blackness. Jack gasped, looking up at Riddick, who still stood at the edge of the balcony.

"I need to see it Riddick. I need to see it with my own eyes. As it happens." The woman said.

"I get outta there alive, you'll see it again, this close."

"No, Riddick, I want…your masterpiece. An artist is nothing without his instrument."

"When we meet again, I'm gonna bury this, in your eye." Riddick said.

Selena could hear some fighting, and then Riddick came falling down, landing on a merc, his knife in his shackled hands.

"Go ultra violet." the woman said, and the lights went off.

Again with the darkness. Then, to her left, two huge glowing lights could be seen, coming closer.

"I was on a pelgrimage. Just a pelgrimage." Imam said.

"This is bad huh?" Jack asked.

"Give it a minute." Riddick responded. The lights moved in.

"Imam…pray." Riddick said.

The lights split and tentacles flew out from the sides, giving off an eerie light. Selena tried to see what wat going on, but the lights were confusing. Then there were gunshots, probably from the cushion merc, then a scream and more shots. Selena saw the man hanging in the air between the lights, screaming and dissolving into liquid.

"What the fuck is that?!" Selena gasped.

The things lunged at Riddick, who was moving around, dodging, grabbing. Then he was thrown across the room, knocking away Jack's ball from under her feet. She screamed as the support was gone, and she hung by her neck. Imam rolled his ball over to her, giving her support. Selena was pulled out of her trance by Jack's screams. She pulled herself together, along with her guts and jumped up, cutting the rope above her with her gloveblade. She held on to the rope, and kicked the ball at the nearest light. It hit target, and it rolled away with it. Riddick was in a dance with the other one, as Selena let herself drop to the floor, the pain in her hip as she hit it making her yelp.

"Get on your feet." Riddick said. She growled and got up.

The other creature was already moving in again, this time, on Jack and Imam. Having seen her action, Imam copied it, and kicked his ball away, achieving the same. Only now he was hanging by his neck, holding on to the rope, and Jack holding on to him. Riddick turned, jumping on the creature, cutting through their ropes.

"I cannot see!" Imam gasped, as they got up from the floor.

"You, don't, want to." Riddick replied.

"Get in a corner!" Selena yelled at them, pushing them back.

Riddick advanced on a creature. "You wanna go? Let's go." He just stood there, observing them.

"They're gonna kill them!" Jack said.

Selena moved next to Riddick. "Weak spot?"

"Heart" he replied.

"I'm left." she said.

"You sure about that?"

"Why, you want left?" she glanced at him. He was fixated on the lights.

"You want both? You ain't gettin' both." Selena smirked.

The creatures moved to the side suddenly, but she was locked on it. Running, she did a flip over one of the balls and kicked it towards the light. It hit target again. These things were dumb. She ran, jumped, and sliced off a few tentacles. Riddick came flying out of nowhere, and cut the thing clean in half. Then he advanced on the other light moving left and right to avoid the dangerous tentacles, but then he got himself caught and was hanging in the air by his arms. He hit through the tentacle, but he had dropped his knife. Jack was holding the creature away by a tentacle around its neck. The creature moved in for a deathstrike, but Riddick tore off a tentacle, turning around.

"Riddick?" Jack called, as she picked up the knife from the floor.

"Here!" Riddick growled. Jack threw the knife, Riddick caught it, cut himself free, and launched himself at the creature, sticking the knife right in the heart. He landed on his feet, and the creature screamed behind him. As it went down, darkness fell.

"Thanks for the help." Riddick said. Selena knew it was meant for her by the sarcastic tone.

"I just thought I'd enjoy the show." she stabbed back.

Then the lights came on and the woman was clapping. "Bravo!" she said. "The grace, the expression, the sheer…violence of it! Exquisite." She was enjoying herself a bit too much for Selena's taste. This woman was crazy. Riddick got up from the ground, his goggles on his eyes once more.

"Knife" Riddick whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Imam whispered back.

"Give me the knife."

Imam carefully reached for the knife, as the woman continued speaking. She was too fond of her own voice to notice anything.

"Such a complete and thorough performance. It leaves only one question."

"I gotta feeling you're not gonna like it." Jack said, as Imam threw up the knife to Riddick, who caught it in his hand, while standing absolutely still. The woman continued.

"How will I ever have you mount it, to do it justice? And your friend is quite the specimen too, ofcourse, though, she doesn't compare to you. I'm considering giving her a place in my trophyroom. She's quite...pure. Tell me, where are you from, child?" The woman asked Selena.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Selena replied.

"Graeae"

Riddick gave her a curious glance.

"Are you really?" the woman laughed. "The Grey planet! Well, that explains things to me. I can tell you that excites me. You see, you'll be the first Grae in my collection!"

"You can stuff me when I'm dead, and I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, so, sorry to burst your bubble."

The woman smiled at her, and it sent shivers down her spine. "You should truly be honored, the last legacy of your lost people, forever preserved on a pedestal."

"What?" Selena asked surprised. The woman laughed again, only this time, she was laughing _at _ her.

"You didn't know? How painful." Her gaze turned cold. "Everyone on Graeae was killed over twenty years ago, in a merc raid. They tore through every village. You must be the last survivor. You are very special to me."

Selena looked at Imam, who dropped his gaze to the ground. "You knew?" She asked. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"I am sorry. I did not want to worry you anymore. Your story didn't need anymore bloodshed."

"How touching." the woman said coldly.

Selena gave her a look full of venom and clenched her fists. "Let me at her." she whispered to Riddick from between her gritted teeth.

"Not yet." Riddick whispered back to her. He grimaced and moved his knife towards his neck. What was he doing?

The woman's eyes went wide. "What are you-?"

Riddick held the knife in place for a few more seconds

"No!" she gasped.

Riddick cut into his neck, sticking his finger in. Blood splattered, and then, he pulled out a small device.

"What the hell is that?" Selena whispered.

"Are you gonna keep that?" Jack asked Riddick as he held it between his fingers.

"Someone like you will have to be an abstract piece!" The woman screamed, while holding some sort of remote device in her hands.

"Down, now!" Riddick growled, as he threw away the device.

And then it exploded. They were blasted away by the force, even though the device was already a good distance away. Selena landed painfully against the wall, where she landed on her wounded hip. It started bleeding again. These people were really starting to piss her off. Jack helped Riddick to his feet. The bomb had blown a hole in the wall, and when they were all on their feet, they ran for it. Selena could hear the woman's angry screams all the way through the corridor. The pain was back, but she wouldn't let it slow her down. But it did anyway. She bit her tongue and ran on. After some time it stopped bleeding again. She was going to have to dig out the bullet, or it would take a long time to heal. It became difficult at times for Jack to keep up with the grown ups, and Selena had to push her along several times, because they really couldn't afford to slow down. Surely, the entire supply of mercs would be after them soon, and they'd better be out of this dump before they ran into more trouble. Imam had tried to apologize to Selena again, but she'd told him she didn't need to hear it right now. As they moved through another T-junction and took a left, they could hear a loud growl behind them. It sounded like a lion. They stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, looking back.

"Don't, move." Riddick warned. Another growl was heard, followed by loud stomping and screams.

"Get on." Riddick moved towards a ledge and motioned for Imam to climb up.

Then he pulled himself onto it. He extended his arms down for Jack to take. Selena lifted her off the ground, looking over her shoulder towards the sounds. Suddenly, a light shone in their eyes.

"What the-?" Jack gasped.

But before she could finish her sentence, bullets came flying their way. Riddick dropped Jack as Selena had to let go, but he caught her in mid air and pulled her up. Selena had to run for her life, again.

"I never had any of this shit when I was by myself." She growled to herself.

She hoped the others had managed to get away. She dodged a few more bullets and took a left turn, then a right and then some. When she felt it was safe, she stopped to look around and listen for any sounds. She heard nothing. She had no idea where she, or the others were, but she had to keep going. So she pushed on, making turns, now and then listening. When she rounded another corner, three mercs were waiting for her. There was nowhere else to go but back. But back meant trouble as well, so she went for it. She ran, as the mercs took aim. As they pulled the trigger, she slid down onto the ground and towards them, dodging the bullets. She shoved one down onto the ground, while grabbing another's arm, using it to pull herself up. She broke it on her knee and slammed his body into the last standing merc. She let her blade come out and in a split of a second, she'd turned and slit his throat. The merc with the broken arm was screaming and holding his arm, so she grabbed his gun and shot the merc on the ground, before he could manage to take her down with his. She hit the last one alive in the face with the gun, while he was still screaming over his arm. She threw her leg over his neck, and snapped it in one flowing motion. She grabbed another gun and moved on. As she ran past several rooms, she came past a vent grill.

She skidded a few steps as she tried to halt. Looking around and seeing no one, she took the chance to get it off using her blade. It took some time, but it came off. After climbing in, she secured the grill back in place as well as she could and started crawling through the vents. She passed grills on the side and below her many times, sometimes showing mercs running past, other times showing empty rooms. And then something caught her eye. Below her, in a room, there was a table with weapons on them. That in itself wasn't special. What made her do a double-take, was the fact that _her_ weapons also lay on the table. "Ow yeah." she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks Amora M, I see what you mean, is this better?

* * *

As she looked around the room, it appeared empty. The grill came off after some effort, and she dropped herself down into the room. "Come to momma." she whispered as she picked up her guns. She planted a kiss on her Sais and stuck them in her harness. At that moment the door opened, and two guards came in.

"Bad timing, honey." she smiled, and pulled her trigger, leaving them both dead on the ground.

After giving her guns a kiss too, she jolted through the door. As she did though, she saw Riddick running past a T-junction to her right.

"Oh, thank God." Selena whispered, and she ran after him. "Riddick!" she whispered as she came around the corner. She noticed blood on the ground, a trail leading after him. "Riddick, wha-?" But her question was cut short by footsteps, stomps, and a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh" Riddick whispered in her ear. He slowly pulled her backwards into the shadows.

He let go of her and took off his shirt. "Is this the place or the time?" Selena joked.

Riddick threw his shirt on the ground and pointed up, ignoring her comment. She nodded and climbed up after him. It was a little difficult with her hip, but she managed. As they reached the top, he crouched next to the jumphole. Selena made to leave as she noticed this.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. He motioned for her to sit next to him. "And why are you half naked?"

He glanced at her, trying to stay focussed on the hole.

"You should go find Jack and Imam. I told them to get to the deck."

"No, I'm staying with you." He chuckled.

"Stubborn as always, huh? You might come to regret that decision."

"Well, I don't know the way anyway, and the view here is a lot better." Selena grinned.

"Like you said, another time." he replied.

The footsteps came closer, followed by voices. They came from somewhere below.

"Sweep it!" A woman with a deep voice said.

"I got somethin'." a man's voice said.

"Don't touch that!" someone yelled. Suddenly, the stomps grew louder and they started shooting all out.

"Stay here until I call you." Riddick whispered as screams were heard from the corridor below. Riddick slowly took out his knife. He looked like a predator ready to pounce. It was almost animalistic, and for a moment, Selena had to suppress the urge to touch his skin. She swallowed and took out her Sais.

"Stay here." He said again as he saw what she was doing.

"I'm staying! Stop worrying." she smiled.

Suddenly everything below went silent. The shots stopped and so did the screams. At that moment, Riddick jumped into the air and down the jump hole, his knife in the air, ready to strike. He roared as he went down. Selena looked after him, and saw a huge beast standing in the corridor right below the hole. She wasn't sure it was organic or mechanical, or maybe both.

The beast screamed one last time as Riddick slashed right through it. He whistled up, and Selena took it as a queue she could go down. "Shit" she whispered, as she realized the landing wasn't going to be comfortable, and she was right. She yelped as her wounded leg hit the ground and she collapsed. Riddick pulled her up by the arm. Selena looked down. She'd started bleeding again.

"Curse the day I met you, Riddick." she stated.

"Feelin's mutual, sister." was his reply, as he picked up his shirt from the ground. "I ain't puttin' that back on." he said when he saw it was covered in blood. Selena looked around. There were bodies, blood and pieces of beast lying around.

"Is this your idea of a party?" she asked. "Coz I'm gonna need booze. Lots of booze, like the 'I don't even remember what I did last night amount' and some blood. I think I might need some blood too."

Riddick walked over to her and pulled up her shirt.

"This the time then?" she asked. He looked her in the eye.

"You've lost a lotta blood. You should've listened when I told you to go to the deck."

"Don't tell me what to do." she snapped. "What are you doing?" she added, as Riddick started handling a body.

He didn't reply, but pulled off the merc's shirt and put it on. "Okay" Selena said. "Can we go now?"

He walked past her and she followed. They ran into no one else on the way to the deck, but once they got there they found trouble none the less. Junner was holding Jack up against the wall by the neck. She was putting up a good fight, and her middle finger.

"Let her go." Riddick said. "It's me you're after. You want a shot at the title?" He pumped his fists and moved in. Junner took off his coat, accepting the challenge. Selena was already over by Jack, who was unconscious. Junner had taken out his gunblade. Selena took out her gun, ready to act if she needed.

"Don't" Riddick growled, taking out his knife. Tension hung in the air. Junner slid off the gun part now it was blade against blade. Selena placed her gun back. The men danced around each other, both ready to strike. Riddick went first.

They were slashing, both only just missing. Riddick hit Junner in the face, but he hit back, throwing Riddick away a few feet. As Junner moved in again, Riddick dodged and hit him in the back. Riddick went in again and Junner kicked him in the face. But nothing could stop Riddick, who went at him again, slamming him against the wall. They were holding each other's arms, keeping the blades from sinking in. Junner found and opening and kicked Riddick away. They went back to slicing. At one point, Riddick's knife got stuck on Junner's sword, and it flew away as he yanked it up. Riddick pulled Junner's arm up, twisting it over his shoulder, so he had to drop his sword. It was now hand-to-hand combat. Junner kicked Riddick in the back of the knee and Riddick slammed him away. They started throwing punches at each other. They were both taking some serious damage. But then, Junner kicked Riddick onto the ground, by a well placed kick to the torso. He fell through some steel beams and cables. Junner picked up his blade, and Selena slid out her Sais. But it wasn't necessary as Riddick rolled away, picking up a cable from the floor. He used it as a whip, and threw it around Junner's neck. Then he pulled. Junner then made a mistake. He sliced through the cable with his blade, and the lights went out. He had just committed suicide. In that short moment of darkness, a sickening sound could be heard, followed by grunting. When the red emergency lights came on, Riddick was standing over Junner, who had a knife sticking in his eyeball.

"I told you that was coming." Riddick said as Junner hit the ground.

Then Riddick walked away.

"Where are you going?" Imam asked, also sitting next to Jack.

"Gotta prep this ship and get off this heat."

Riddick replied. "So, we can escape?" Imam asked carefully.

Riddick just waved his hand in reply. Selena and Imam shared a look. When Riddick opened the hatch, Jack woke up.

"It is over." Imam said to her. "We have survived."

Selena snapped up her head as she could hear sudden heavy breathing coming from the ship. The cold woman was standing inside, her hair all over the place, and she wasn't beautiful anymore. Worse was, she was pointing a gun straight at Riddick. Selena pulled her gun and aimed, but Riddick was in the way. It was difficult for her to take aim, she was dizzy and unbalanced. The blood loss had finally taken its toll. As she focused to try and get a shot without being noticed, or shoot Riddick, the woman shot him through the shoulder. He went down.

"Back to hell with you! You bloody, stinking savage!" the woman screamed beyond hysterics.

Two shots were fired and the woman went down. Selena looked around at the source of the shots. There stood Jack, Junner's still smoking gun in her hands. Riddick pushed himself to his feet.

"Im-?" he started.

"Yeah, we made it." Jack said. Riddick looked at her. He had been expecting Imam.

"Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack." Riddick whispered. Jack said nothing. Selena wanted to go comfort her, but it was becoming a struggle to move. So instead she said "Little help here?" Imam moved over to her.

"Please do not ask me to stitch you up again."

Selena chuckled "I'm not the only one who's gonna need them." He helped her up and swung her arm around his neck. "Can we get on the ship now so I can pass out?" Selena asked.

Riddick turned, holding his arm, and walked onboard. Selena and Imam followed, passing by Jack, who had hung her head.

"Cheer up, kid." Selena said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You saved a life today. I'm proud of you." Selena smiled and walked onto the ramp with Imam. Riddick had set himself in the pilot seat and was starting up the ship. Imam sat Selena on a bunk, where she passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

She woke up to a sting. When she opened her eyes, Riddick was sitting next to her. She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down. "Stay still." Selena looked down and noticed he was cleaning her wound. Most of the blood was washed off her skin.

"Couldn't wait to get my clothes off huh?" Selena joked. Riddick dug his finger into her wound and she screamed in pain. She could feel him poking around. He pulled it out, leaving her panting. "A little warning next time? I swear I'll hit you."

"It's stuck in the bone. I'll need tweezers."

"I already knew that." Selena snapped as he moved away to get it. She closed her eyes.

"Get ready." he said as soon as he sat down again. He barely gave her a chance to hear what he said, before he stuck in the tweezers. Selena groaned and gave him the foulest look she could muster. A few seconds later, he held up the bullet with the tweezers.

"I warned you." he said dryly, at the look of venom on her face. She hit the bullet out of his hands. "You don't need stitches, it'll heal." Selena nodded thanks and closed her eyes. "No, I need you awake." She opened her eyes again in questioning. "I need you to dig up this one." he pointed at his shoulder.

"Payback time?" Selena asked. Riddick smiled as he helped her sit up. He sat down next to her, taking off his shirt. Selena let out a slow breath, trying to stop her trembling. She was still weak.

"Alright" she said, as she started cleaning. "So, Graeae huh?" Riddick asked while she worked.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"Nah, just thought you said you came from Terra Nova." Selena shook her head. "No, I was only raised there. A merc brought me back from Graeae when I was an infant. Now I know what happened after that."

"You never bothered to check it out." he said. She stuck her hand in the wound. It was a strange sensation. Riddick grunted. After a few seconds, she could feel the hard edge of the bullet. She took her finger out and picked up the tweezers.

"I never cared. My parents were killed back then, and I had no one else there. Still came as a surprise though." She adjusted her position, and stuck in the tweezers, moving it around to find the bullet again. Riddick made no movement. "Why are you such a robot?" she asked him as she found the bullet again. She tried to get a good grasp on it and pulled it out slowly. "Would you like it on a neclace?" she asked. He chuckled. "I'd have a whole chain around my neck by now."

Selena smiled. "Can I sleep now?" Riddick stood up and put his shirt back on. "I'm dropping you off on Helion Prime." he said before he walked away. Anywhere was fine with her, as long as she could sleep right now. She lay down and soon fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

Imam woke her up later. How long? Hours, days? "How long was I out?" Selena asked him. "Two days."

"What? Seriously?"

"You must have been exhausted, you've been through much. We'll be arriving in New Meccah shortly." Imam answered.

Selena sat up, feeling sore. Jack was sitting across from her, smiling. "We're almost there! It's gonna be so cool! Do you think we can go shopping? Can you teach me some techniques? Will you let me use your sais?" Selena shook her head to make sure she had heard properly.

"Slow down, kid, you're making my brain freeze." she got up. "And no, I'm not gonna let you use my sais." She walked over towards the pilot seat to do a status check.

"But we can go shopping then?"

"Fine, we'll go shopping." Selena mumbled while looking at the monitors. "No trouble?" she asked Riddick, who was sitting back in the pilot seat, his feet on the console.

"Nothin'" a few seconds later, he spoke again. "I want a word when we're landed." Selena eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay…" she said, not sure what to think of it. Riddick said nothing more. "Wow, good morning, sunshine." Selena said sarcastically.

She spent the rest of the journey talking to Imam about New Meccah. He had never been there before, but he had wonderful stories to tell. He was bombarded with questions from Jack, and they laughed at each others jokes. All the while, Riddick said nothing and kept to himself behind the wheel. Selena knew what was going on. He was trying to detach himself. He was leaving, and he was trying very hard not to care, and trying hard to show he didn't care. She knew better. Through the past days, she'd learned he cared more than anyone would give him credit for. She liked this side of him. No one would believe it, and he didn't want anyone to. He would probably think it damages his badass image. She smiled to herself. He was such a wuss underneath. And before she knew it, they were descending.

Riddick chose to land in a desert, on the outskirts of New Meccah. He didn't want to attract any attention. He switched off the systems and opened the hatch. "Welcome to New Meccah." Imam smiled.

Imam waited for Selena and Jack to go first, but Riddick held a hand to Selena's arm.

"Go on, I need to talk to Selena."

Jack made sly face. "Just talk?" she teased.

Riddick chuckled and smiled. "Move along, kid." he then turned serious. He pulled her further back into the ship and he faced her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Riddick breathed out through his nose. "I want you to look after Jack." he said.

Selena chuckled. "Ofcourse I will. You don't have to tell me. What did you think, I'd leave her behind?"

"I need you to make sure she doesn't end up like us. She needs to stay away from shit like this. Promise me."

Selena looked him in the eyes. "I can't promise you that, Riddick. I'm not her mother."

"She'll listen."

Selena sighed. "Alright, I promise I'll do my best. Just know if this goes wrong, it ain't just on me."

He looked away. "I ain't fit to live in a city, come on. Show her a different life. Forget about me."

Selena laughed. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"Just make it happen."

"It's kinda cute to see you care so much, Riddick. You're such a softy."

He chuckled. "Are you telling me where you're going?" Selena asked.

He considered her. "Why?"

She really didn't know why she even asked, so she decided to laugh it away. "I just thought I could send you a pigeon once in a while, you know. Or maybe because I don't want to forget." she added softly.

"Are you talkin' about the good prospect?" he asked her.

"Let's leave that an option." Selena replied. "You should go say goodbye to them." she said. He suddenly grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She really didn't see it coming. Tingles flew through her stomach. When he pulled back, she stared at him, a shocked look on her face. What just happened? He walked away, leaving her standing with that look on her face.

"Just tryin' to imprint that prospect." he said as he left the ship. Selena stared after him for a few seconds, then followed. It was night on Helion Prime. The citylights could be seen in the distance, the place where they would build a new life, away from all this. And to be honest, she really needed it.

"God be with you, Mister Riddick." Imam said, as he held out his hand for Riddick to shake. He accepted it.

"He ain't bothered with me, Holy man."

"You've made it this far, perhaps, he is with you after all." Riddick just smirked and gave Imam some kind of note. He then put an arm around Jack and pulled her to him in a brotherly way.

"Take care, kid. You listen to Selena, you hear me?" He squeezed a little harder when Jack didn't answer.

"Alright, alright! I hear you!"

"Good girl." Riddick laughed. He let her go and rubbed her head.

"When will we see you again?" Jack asked him. Riddick glanced at Selena, who said nothing.

"Don't come lookin' for me. Stay outta trouble." With that, he turned around and walked into the ship without looking back. The hatch started closing.

"Riddick!" Jack yelled after him. Selena put an arm around her shoulders, as the ship took off. Tears were running down Jack's face. And then Riddick was gone.

"Why can't he stay with us?" Jack asked.

"Because as long as he's around us, you'll never be safe." Selena said to her. "Come on, Jack. Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

Selena sat in her empty house, staring out the window. She was looking at a comet in the air. It was said it was a bad omen, an omen of death and destruction. It worried her and she wasn't the only one. About an hour ago, she had received a phone call from her friend, Imam. He had told her he needed to speak with her urgently. Selena had a bad feeling about this. It was like she was about to step into a fire, knowing bad news was ahead. Imam had pleaded with her to at least hear him out, as a friend. She had agreed. Yet she couldn't set herself to go. She knew what he'd ask of her, but she didn't know if she was ready for action. She thought about Jack, whom she lost sight of two years ago.

For three years, they had been living together, like sisters. Selena had taught her to defend herself, and they had practised for hours on end, late at night sitting on the beach by the sea, just talking and laughing, while looking at the stars. Selena smiled to herself as she remembered Jack's passion for martial arts, and never having the patience for things like meditation. She was sassy and sharp, reminding her of herself. Selena had given up her old life to look after Jack, trying hard to keep her off the streets. But she had failed.

Selena still blamed herself every day, as she thought about how they had talked about it after Selena found out Jack had hooked up with some mercs. She had been worried sick when Jack hadn't come home for days. When she finally turned up, Selena hadn't been angry with her, knowing how the girl felt. Selena had been no different at that age. They had spent all night talking and Jack had agreed to give it up. But the mercs had had different ideas. They came to take her in the middle of the night. Selena had tried to take them down, but she had been outnumbered. She had looked for her, but didn't find her. She had been even harder to track than Riddick, five years ago. Then she'd heard Jack had ended up in Crematoria.

Now, when there was no reason not to go back to her old ways, she wasn't sure she should. Because she missed it, and she was afraid she would live to love it again. For the past year, she had contemplated taking jobs again, but hope of Jack returning home one day lingered in the back of her mind. So, every night, she would wander out onto the beach to watch the stars, hoping Jack would find her way home out of Crematoria. And now, Imam needed her, and the longing for adventure scared her. She thought about Riddick, wondered if he was still alive. Selena looked to the left, at her weapons on the wall, displayed in a glass case. She missed the feel. She hadn't touched them since Jack was taken. Was it finally time to complete herself again? Should she abandon another friend who needed her help? No, she wouldn't. She would hear him out, she was sure it had something to do with the comet, and it would affect them all. She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Selena walked the fifteen minutes into the market area, where Imam lived with his wife and four year old daughter, Ziza. Selena loved the little girl, and was named godmother when she was born. She passed people in alleyways, which were shooting worried glances at the comet above them. When she reached Imam's house, she knocked on the door. It was openen by Lajjun, Imam's wife.

"Selena, you came." she said. Lajjun was a beautiful dark woman, and her beauty could be recognised in Ziza, who came running to the door, jumping into Selena's arms.

Selena lifted her up. "Hey, Zee, what are you doing up so late?"

"Daddy's talking to some people upstairs." then she whispered in Selena's ear. "I think he doesn't want me to hear it."

Selena laughed. "I'll better go see what he's up to then." Selena put her back on the ground.

"Can I get you anything?" Lajjun asked Selena.

"Thank you, but I'm okay. Should I worry?"

Lajjun shook her head. "I don't think so. These people seem nice. I think they want to help." Selena nodded and walked upstairs, where she knocked on another door. This time, it was opened by Imam, who smiled and opened the door wider for her to come in.

"I am so glad you are here. We have been waiting for you."

Selena looked around. "Who's we?"

Three men were standing in the room. They looked like soldiers. She eyed them suspiciously. Suddenly, a woman appeared out of thin air. She had white hair and a white gown, both flying in wind that wasn't there. "I'm Aereon, and I come seeking your help."

"You're an Elemental aren't you?" Selena stated more than asked. "Seeking help how?" She added, not waiting for an answer.

"I believe you know of someone called Riddick." Aereon said.

Selena raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "What if I do?"

Aereon glided towards her. "We need you to get him here."

Selena laughed. "What do you expect me to do, sent him a message in a bottle? Riddick's gone, he left five years ago and he isn't coming back. I don't even know where he is."

Aereon gave her a sympathetic look. "Imam knows where he is. But you can get him here, I'm sure." she said. Selena shot a look of disbelief at Imam as Aereon continued. "I would put a prise on his head, so bounty hunters will collect him for me, but I will offer you a chance to think of another way."

"Is that a threat?" Selena asked her.

"No, consider it an opportunity, to do the right thing."

"The right thing? What do you want from him? Lock him up?" she started getting offensive.

"Selena" Imam started, trying to calm her down. "This is about the comet." Selena looked at him. "Please, let Aereon explain it to you." He extended his arm towards Aereon.

"Start talkin' then." Selena stated.

Aereon started to speak. "It's not a comet, it's an army. An army, unlike any other. Crusading across the stars toward a place called 'Underverse', their promised land. A constellation of dark, new worlds. Necromongers, they're called and if they cannot convert you, they will kill you." Selena listened intently. "Leading them, the Lord Marshall. He alone has made a pelgrimage to the gates of the Underverse and returned a different being. Stronger, stranger, half alive and half…something else. If we are to survive, a balance must be found. In normal times, evil would be fought by good. But in times like these, well, it should be fought by another kind of evil."

Selena waited a few seconds to see if she would continue, which she didn't. Selena sighed. "You make a great storyteller, Aereon."

"Selena…" Imam started.

"Where does Riddick fit into this exactly?" Selena asked.

Aereon stared at her. "I believe…he might be that kind of evil."

Selena stared back at her. "Riddick isn't evil." she said coldly. "He just isn't…a people person. You don't honestly think he'd come back for that, do you, Imam?" she asked him.

"No" he replied. "We need only get him here. Aereon will explain everything to him."

"And what's your plan, get him picked up by a couple of mercs?" Selena snorted. "You're kidding me right?" she added when she saw his face.

"That is exactly what I had in mind. You, I think, would know your way around them. I do not wish to deal with such people."

"So it's okay for me to get involved?" she snapped.

"It's a necessary sacrifice if you wish for your friend to remain free." Aereon stated.

Selena started getting angry. "You want me to risk my life, twice? Dealing with mercs is one thing, which is bad enough, but dealing with a very pissed Riddick, is not something I would like to experience again!"

"Don't you care what will happen to the people on this planet?" she asked.

Selena calmed down as she saw Ziza's face in her mind. It made sense. The planet should be saved, but she also knew Riddick wouldn't care. But she had to try. "Fine" she said through gritted teeth. "I'll find you a sorry-ass team and send them on their way. Where should I send them?" she asked Imam.

"U.V. system, Planet 6."

"You better hope he gets here, or you can go get him yourself." she turned and left the room.

"She has quite the spirit doesn't she?" Selena heard Aereon ask as she descended the stairs. Then she heard Imam mumble something about being a handfull.

She walked home, thinking over what it was she had to do. Riddick was going to kill her, she was sure of it.

When she got home, she spent another half an hour on the beach, as was her nightly ritual. As she walked by her weapon's case on her way to the bedroom, she halted and looked at them. She sighed. How she missed them.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Selena dragged herself out of bed, reluctant about the task at hand. She ate a sober breakfast, sitting alone on her kitchen counter. After gathering enough courage, she picked up her phone, and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in a very long time. "Hey Ollie, it's me." she said, as he answered the phone.

"Holy shit." was the only reply from the other end.

"Yeah, I know." Selena said.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"Been close a couple of times." she laughed. "How've you been?"

"Worried." he replied. "But I don't think you're calling for social talk. I'm fine, you're fine, whaddaya need?"

Selena loved her old friend, he was easy going and straight to the point. The way she liked it. "I need info on any merc you know, currently in the area of the U.V. system."

"Give me a moment. Are you thinking about joining?"

Selena laughed again. "Was that a serious question?"

"Not really. So, as I'm busy anyway, now's the time for a little social talk. Where the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you, Ollie, I'm sorry."

"Worth the try, right? You've been trying very hard to stay below the radar. Worried about growing old in slam, or did you start a family?" He laughed at his last comment.

"Yeah, something like that." Selena mumbled.

"Alright, I got one. His name is Toombs, has a team of three with him. But I know he's after a big one at the moment. And boy, I don't envy him. By the looks of this guy, I'd pay him to keep away."

Selena jumped up out of her seat. "Who's he after?"

"Riddick. Toombs is crazy I hear, so I ain't surprised, but damn, that's just dumb." he laughed again.

"Team of three you say?"

"Yeah, not the best though, why?"

"Contact them and tell them they can find Riddick in the U.V. system, Planet 6."

Ollie remained silent for a minute. "Uhm…you know this guy? Does he have anything to do with the family you started?"

Selena grinned. "A bit. Tell them will you."

"Aight, talk to ya in about five years, yeah?"

"You got it." Then she hung up and immediately dialed Imam's number. He answered the phone himself. "It's done. I've sent a team of four to Planet 6."

"That is great, Selena. He will understand."

"I'm more worried about what happens when he finds out Jack is gone. I think it might be time to start praying again, Imam." This is just my luck, she thought as she hung up the phone. She sighed and looked at her case once more.

Nothing happened for the next two weeks, nothing other than the comet slowly getting closer. Every night, Selena stood on her beach looking at it, the wind playing with her hair, the night silent, but for the soft sounds of the waves. Every night was the same, uneventful. Jack hadn't returned, and she hadn't expected her to. But someone had. As she stood, staring out over the sea, she could hear the softest of footsteps in the sand behind her.

She knew then he had returned.

"Hello Riddick." she said to him. He didn't reply, he just stood there, looking at her back. Selena turned to face him and saw he was considering her. She walked towards him.

"Let's talk inside." she said, walking past him towards her house. She walked up the steps and he followed, still not saying a word. Inside, her stomach was churning. She was scared, and he knew it, but she wouldn't show it, just like before. They entered the semi-darkness of her house. She was just about to say something, as he grabbed her and threw her against the wall, a knife pressed hard against her throat.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he said.

"If you want me to explain, it's a bit difficult with a blade to my throat." Selena managed to get out.

"That's the second time you've fucked me over." he growled again.

"I made it easy for you!" she growled back. "Do you really think we'd send a four man crew if we really wanted you taken in? Use your head!" she started getting angry with him. He was choking her, and there was nothing she could do. He dropped the pressure from her throat, but made sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"You drag me back here, to listen to some shit story about prophecies, and you expect me to trust you?"

"It's not like I had a choice. I have to think about more than my own neck here."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Imam! Lajjun, Ziza! They're my family, I have to protect them from this."

"Like you protected Jack?" he whispered.

"Is that all you care about?" Selena snapped back. "I'm fine by the way."

"You failed her!" Riddick put his knife to her throat again. Selena had never seen him this angry before.

"I tried!" she yelled.

"Not good enough." he let her go again. "I told you to keep her out of this shit."

"And I did." she replied. "I looked for her, Riddick. For over a year, I followed her trail. And then I found she was on Crematoria."

"Then you should have followed." he stated.

"Are you insane? Do you expect me to knock on the door and say, hi, I've come to collect my friend? In the end, she did this to herself. Don't you think I blame myself every day? I don't need this shit from you, you shoved the problem out of your hands, into mine, and now it's all on me, right? Go fuck yourself, Riddick." Selena was fuming.

How dare he? She had expected him to be angry, but now that it came to it, she knew the fault was his too, as much as it was hers. He looked her in the eyes, the muscles in his jaw working as he gritted his teeth. She assumed he would really love to rip out her throat right now. And then, just like that, he relaxed and let go of her.

Selena rubbed her neck. "I really don't like the way you greet people." she stated. He just growled in reply.

"I'm sorry." she finally said. "I know I failed, I'm sorry." Riddick glanced at her. "But she's gone." Selena continued. "If this shit turns bad, I need to keep Ziza safe, she's my goddaughter."

Riddick took a step towards her again, untill he was once again up close. "What happened with Jack?" he whispered to her.

Selena looked up at him, into those beautiful eyes. "I found out she'd hooked with some mercs on the streets. She was gone for days. When she finally came back, she said she'd joined because they said they could help her find you. She just came home to get her shit and leave with them. We talked and I talked her out of it. But you don't just get out, do you? They came for her three days later, in the middle of the night and they took her."

He looked down on her. "You let them take her?" Selena shot him a look of pure venom. If he only knew.

"Fuck you, Riddick" she spat.

He pushed her back against the wall. "Remember who you're talking to."

"You told me to forget, so I did." she said.

"Really" he replied, as he put his hands on her waist to keep her in place. Then he put his face in her neck, and trailed his nose over her skin.

"Stop it." Selena said, as his hands started going under her shirt.

"I just remembered that prospect." he whispered. She knew he was playing with her. And then his hands reached her scar.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pushing him away with all the strength she had.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at her stomach. "That's not where you were shot."

"It's a reminder I'm still alive, nothing more." Selena stated coldly. Riddick moved in again. "Don't" she said, hitting away his hands, but to no avail. When he lifted her shirt, he got a full view of the scar that ran across her stomach, starting just below her left breast, running all the way down into the band of her jeans. She looked the other way, trying to avoid his gaze, as he tried to find hers.

"Who did that?" he asked, this time, a hint of venom in his voice.

"I don't know his name." Selena answered, looking at the ground. She pushed him away again, her face serious and expressionless. "When they took Jack, they came in with nine men strong. I managed to take out four, but they were too many. Two of them took Jack outside and the rest stayed behind. I fought them all the way, but they held me down, and one of them took out his knife. He cut me open, while they were laughing at my screams. And then they left me to die, which I would have done, if Imam hadn't found me the following morning. I was lying on the ground, swimming in my own blood, holding my liver in my hands to keep it from falling to the floor." Tears had started running down her face. "So don't you dare tell me I didn't try for her."

Riddick stared at her for a long moment. She could see her story had somehow touched him, but this was Riddick. "So you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Selena snapped.

Riddick laughed. "Then what is this? You're hiding in a condo by the sea, starin' at the fuckin' stars. You haven't touched your weapons since that night, they're just decoration now. You're scared." He took a step towards her again. "Your fire's gone." he added.

"Trust me, it's there." Selena growled.

"Prove it. Come with me."

"With you where?" she asked.

"Crematoria. You owe her."

"I'm not going back to Crematoria, Riddick! I've got business with the Necromongers. If you won't help us, then get out." She walked to the door and held it open for him.

"You're coming."

"Get out!" she yelled. Riddick advanced on her.

"You've been there before, you know your way around."

Selena gave him an arrogant smirk. "Is this the great Riddick asking for my help? Isn't that against your 'code'?" But Riddick obviously wouldn't take no for an answer, and he was done playing games. He grabbed her, but Selena was done playing games too. Before he could, she twisted around him, and kicked his legs out from underneath him and straddled him, whipping out a knife from her boot.

She put it to his throat. "After al these years, you still underestimate me, Riddick. Did you really think I'd go unarmed? I might have lost my fire, but I'm not stupid. If you want a one way ticket to hell, be my guest, but I'm not going with you. I'm never going back there." At that moment, shots, bangs and screams were all around, the skies lit up as if struck by lightning. Chaos ensued. Selena looked up at the sky, she hadn´t expected them so soon. "Oh, shit." she whispered. She jumped off of Riddick and ran to her case. She hit through the glass with her fist, not caring it started bleeding. Riddick watched her as she geared up. "Will you help me?" she asked when she noticed him observing her.

"Gear up?"

"We have to help them, Riddick, he's our friend."

"He's your friend."

"He's _our_ friend!" she yelled as she ran to her bookcase. She yanked out a book, and punched in a code on the panel hidden behind it. The bookcase slid to the side, revealing a thick, iron door, with a screen on it. Selena pressed her palm to it and it opened. Behind it was a stairs, leading into a second living quarters below. Only this one was designed like a bunker. The first room was filled with weaponcases, monitors and other equipment. She ran around, looking for her infra-red glasses.

"Expecting trouble?" Riddick said from the doorway.

"Stop acting like nothing's going on, why are you still here?" she said. He cocked his head to the side, and observed her stash.

She ran over to him, pleading. "Help me get them here safely, please, Riddick." He just looked at her. "Oh, drop dead." she said when she knew she wasn't going to get any response out of him.

She pushed past him and ran up the stairs and out the door. It was war out there. Flashes, screams, fire and bombs were sounding through the air. She ran as fast as she could, towards the market area, towards Imam.


	20. Chapter 20

People were panicked, running and pushing in the streets, heading in the opposite direction.

"Imam! Ziza!" Selena yelled, looking around to find them. Suddenly a ship crashed into the earth, a huge dustcloud tearing her down. Some people fell on top of her as others trampled her in their haste to get up and away. Selena got to her feet, still trying hard to find her friends.

Soldiers were running around. And then, the power went out, leaving everything in darkness. Selena knew Imam would make his way towards her house, her shelter being made for this exact perpose. But she started getting worried. And damn Riddick for letting them down. She looked up, and saw a huge ship towering over the city. Lights came flying off. It was too far for her to see, but she imagined they were fighterships, coming down to take over the city. It was going to be a massacre.

She pushed on, avoiding the moving masses as much as possible. And then she saw Riddick, standing on a rooftop, looking up at the same ship. Friendly battleships started taking off, ready for war. There were explosions everywhere in the sky, but she took no heed, as she moved on. While she ran, still looking everywhere, Riddick suddenly came out of nowhere, landing before her on the street. She ran into him and nearly lost her footing, but he caught her. She looked up at him, out of breath from adrenaline and effort. He held her gaze for a moment, before turning around and running off. Selena took this as a sign to follow him.

He was difficult to keep up with. She followed him up a building, and they ran over rooftops, now and then rolling to avoid stray rockets. She was losing sight of him slowly and she saw him do a left turn around a tower. When she came around, five hostile soldiers were dragging away a woman. Selena felt relieved beyond words when she saw it wasn't Lajjun. Riddick had vanished. She reached for her sais. They felt fantastic in her hands, and she felt complete, determined, ready.

She sprinted towards them, and before they even saw her coming, she planted her sais in the chests of the first two soldies she came across, using their still upright bodies to kick a third to the ground. She pulled them out and slashed to the sides, nearly taking their heads off, as the caged longing inside of her was set free. She felt free. The feeling pushed her on. Selena stuck her sais in the soldier on the ground, using her momentum to summersault over his body. The last two advanced on her, but they were too slow. Selena threw her leg back, over her head, hitting him full in the face. He went down, as the other grabbed her from behind. She twisted her foot and the blade shot out from her shoe. She kicked up, planting it deep into his eyeball. He went down. As the last one got up, she wrapped her legs around his neck, her hands still on the ground, and she snapped it. She flipped backwards, landing clean on her feet. A strange feeling of satisfaction engulfed her.

"There's the fire." she heard a whisper.

Selena snapped her head up, to see Riddick crouching on the tower.

"Could've just gone around." he said.

"Ha, ha." she simply replied. The woman had gotten to her feet, thanking her over and over again. "Find shelter." Selena said to her, holding her hands. Then she was off again, following Riddick's back.

They finally left the rooftops and he led her into an empty building, where he pressed his back against the wall. Footsteps were heard from all sides, and Riddick suddenly reached outside, and pulled someone in. It was Imam.

"You're following me." Riddick said to him. Selena flew around Imam's neck, that's how happy she was he was alright.

"Where are Lajjun and Ziza?" she whispered as shooting could be heard from outside.

"They're hiding, out there." he whispered back.

Selena pushed past Riddick and looked through a ripped curtain, the only thing seperating them from the street. She could see Ziza en Lajjun hiding behind debree by a junction to her left. There were friendly and hostile soldiers fighting on the street. Selena looked at Riddick. Imam was struggling against him.

"Let me go, I must go to my family!"

"When it's over." Riddick growled to him. A blast lit up the air and debree flew around, through the windows, and Selena crouched against the wall, protecting her head. When everything was quiet, she got to her feet.

"I'm going for them. Take Imam to my house, he'll know what to do."

"No, Selena, they are too many." Imam said.

"Always underestimated." she mumbled, but she was heard none the less.

She took a deep breath and went to step outside, but was stopped by Riddick. He nodded his head towards the wall opposite the street, to the right of where Ziza en Lajjun where. Selena understood. She moved out, gracefully creeping through the shadows, rolling the distance to the wall, crouching against it.

She saw Riddick peering out behind the curtain. She nodded to him and looked at the two women to her right. The fight had ended, the friendly soldiers the losing side, and hostile ones were strolling around. Ziza had spotted her and wanted to jump up. Luckily, Lajjun stopped her. Selena put a finger to her lips. She looked at Riddick again and indicated with her hand she was moving to the corner of the building. She slinked through the shadows. When she reached the corner, she dared a quick glance around, seeing two soldiers coming her way. As they came around, she stabbed a sai in a foot and as he doubled over, the other one through his neck. The other one's gun came around the corner, and she grabbed his wrist, rolled on her back and pushed him over her with her feet. He landed on his back behind her, where Riddick ended him with a snap of the neck.

She had to hold out a hand to Ziza, to stop her from running towards her across the street. She snuck back to the corner, looking around again. There were no more soldiers around. Selena got up and ran towards the women. Ziza jumped up into her arms, and Selena hugged her tightly. "You're crushing me, Lee." Ziza said.

Selena chuckled. "I'm sorry, princess." she put her down and Ziza ran to her mother and father.

Selena noticed Riddick observing her. "What?" she snapped.

"We should go." he said. He added 'softy' as he led the way back into the shadows.

They creeped through alleyways, Selena holding up the rear, to keep the family safe between her and Riddick.

They tried avoiding as much trouble as possible. But, like always, trouble was just around the corner. As they reached the next one, Riddick held out his arm to stop them.

"Hide" Selena whispered to them. Imam urged his family forwards, into an inlet to the side.

Riddick indicated with hardly any movement for Selena to join them. She got the message as he hid on the other side of the alley. Imam pressed his family against the wall, using his arm, while Selena positioned next to them, closest to the street. Imam kept moving to look around her, but she had to push him back as footsteps accompanied by rattling breaths caught her attention. She hushed them in an ugent tone. Imam gave her a worried look, which she chose to answer with an encouraging nod. Selena saw Riddick glance around the corner on the other side.

The sounds came closer. They reminded her of someone using an iron lung. It was unsettling. She slid out her blades and held them at the ready, as a small group of soldiers stopped right next to their hidingplace. Selena held her breath. One of these things was not human, she was sure of it. It was hunched, cripled and it smelled really bad. She felt Ziza move next to her, as she grabbed hold of her father in fright. The creature started moving its head in all directions, as if scanning the area. It was looking for survivors. A soldier behind the thing was looking at a device in his hands and the creature started screaming. But it wasn't a human scream, it was worse than the creatures back on Hades. It was high pitched, bone chilling and screeching. It had found a survivor. And just like that, one of the other soldiers fired his gun into a corner and a short groan was heard.

The group moved on, searching here and there, and another yell filled the air. They slowly moved past the hiding place and Selena noticed she was still holding her breath, her fists clenched around her Sais. And then, to her horror, the creature started turning, as if it had heard their heartbeats. Imam moved forward, Lajjun calling his name. He yelled and ran, before Selena could do anything. The soldiers ran after him, leaving the creature and its conductor behind.

Selena ushered Lajjun and Ziza against the opposite wall, silently praying the creature hadn´t spotted them. But it didn't stop searching. A hand slowly creeped around the wall, and an ugly face followed. Selena stabbed her sai right into it, and it collapsed on the ground, gurgling. She spun around the corner, ready to take out the conductor, but appearently, Riddick had already taken care of it.

"Find him!" Selena whispered and he was on the move.

"Hold onto my hand." Selena whispered to Lajjun. "Stay close, hold Zee, I'll get you to my shelter, where you'll be safe." she crouched down in front of Ziza and took her face in her hands. "You're so brave Zee." she said. "I need you to be brave just a little longer, alright? Hold on to your mother, and don't let go, whatever happens, you hear me?" Ziza nodded her head. "Good girl." Selena said, as she planted a kiss on the top of Ziza's head. "Let's go."

"What about Imam?" Lajjun whispered as Selena led them further through the alleyways, getting closer to home.

"Riddick will find him, take my word for it."

Fact was, she had no idea what was going on. He woul find Imam, sure, but in what state? It worried her. But now was not the time to worry, but for focus. And so she pushed on, hiding, sneaking and climbing her way home. Soldiers were still sweeping the streets, but somehow they managed to avoid any real trouble. On two occasions, Selena had to take out one of them, but that was just an inconvenience. When they reached the beach, she picked up Ziza and pushed on even faster, wanting to get them to safety as soon as possible.

Once inside the house, she punched in the code behind the bookshelf and planted her palm against the screen on the door. They went inside, and Selena closed the door behind them. She went around, turning on systems in her little controlroom. Monitors showed the outside parameters and the inside of the house. It all looked clear.

"There's food here, there's water. Stay inside untill I come get you. Don't let anyone in, unless it's someone you can trust." Selena told Lajjun "I have to go find Imam and get him here, Riddick might be in trouble. Don't come looking for me. Stay. Here. I mean it." Lajjun pulled Selena into a hug.

"Thank you." she said, the terror evident in her voice.

"Thank me later, after Imam gets back safely." Selena replied. "Zee, you know how everything works? Like I showed you?" Ziza nodded her head, her face brave. "Alright, show your mother."

Selena took one more look at the monitors and was out the door, back to saving Riddick's ass, again. Just like the good old days.


	21. Chapter 21

The city was overtaken chaos. Soldiers were swarming, and there weren't any residents left on the streets. It seemed now that the actual fight was over, and lost. The hostiles narrowed the search and more soldiers were set up to do the task. It made it hard for Selena to search for her friend. She was hiding more often than moving, and at times she had to climb builings to get past groups of soldiers unnoticed. It was tiring, hard work. She wondered if it wasn't for Imam, would she be here right now? The answer was probably yes. Yes, she would be, and not just because of Riddick, but because of everyone.

She had a job, a task, and she loved it. She felt free for the first time in years. Imam could be anywhere, and so could Riddick. Maybe Riddick had taken him off this planet, knowing Selena would keep Lajjun and Ziza safe from harm. But she had to keep searching.

When she finally reached the spot they had been hiding before, she went the same direction Imam had taken off in. Selena checked every building she came across, hoping for any sign of Imam or Riddick. The search was slow, and after what seemed like hours, she finally found Imam. "Oh, no." she whispered. He was lying on the ground, dead. Selena crouched next to him, and tears flowed from her eyes. Riddick had been too late.

"Thank you, my friend." she whispered.

As soldiers came around the corner, she was gone.

She had to get back to her house, back to Lajjun and Ziza. Maybe Riddick had gone there, knowing it was the rendevouz. Progress was once again slow and the first soldier she met, had to taste her vengeance. And so did the second. Still, she was carefull, she had a responsibility. She climbed on top of a building to get a better view of the chaos around her. She scanned her surroundings like a hawk, trying to anticipate her next move. She moved on over the rooftops to avoid any more soldiers, and jumped down on the other end of the block, where she hid in the shadows of the alley. And that's when something caught her attention. It was Riddick, running past her alley, on the main street. What was he doing?

"Damnit" she whispered and ran after him. When she came around the corner though, she saw a huge ship flying down out of the sky, to her right, coming right at them from behind.

"Shit, Riddick, what did you do this time?!" she yelled as she tried to catch up with him. "Oh, shit, oh, SHIT!" Selena yelled as the danger behind them came closer very rapidly. As it hovered over them, probably trying to suck them up into the air, rockets came out of nowhere, assaulting the ship. Instead of making things better, this was even worse. It crashed down behind them, and nearly knocked Riddick off his feet.

Selena went down on her knees, but she scrambled up as fast as she could, half crawling half running after Riddick, who was still a few yards ahead of her.

She was about to be crushed by a spaceship. What the hell was wrong with her life? The ship turned over and flew over their heads upside down, and Selena was once again slammed into the pavement below her. The ship crashed into buildings in front of them, fire, debree, dust and rocks flying everywhere. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to look from het position on the ground. What she saw did not improve her mood. Mercs. Not just mercs, mercs carrying big guns and rocketlaunchers. This was just her luck, wasn't it? She got to her feet, and stood behind Riddick, who didn't seem at all bothered, he didn't even look at them.

"Am I ever going to have a lucky day with you?" she asked him.

He shrugged and cocked his head.

"Let me guess, a five man crew this time." he said, still with his back towards them.

"Couple of things you coulda done better." was the reply, and a man took off his hood. Selena tried to calculate him. He must be the leader of this little gang.

"First" he continued. "Trash the locator beacon inside my ship, the one you jacked? And second, and this is really the more important part, dust my dick when you get the chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Riddick said, turning around, smiling. "What took you so long?" he raised his hands in front of him, in a way of surrender.

"What?" Selena said. The merc inclined his head towards a woman, who came stalking towards them.

"You got yourself a girlfriend?" the leader asked. "Selena Vega, right? Yeah, I know all about you." he added when he saw the look on her face. "Ollie told me I could find you here, thought that maybe I'd leave you be if we knew the info came from you. He was wrong, wasn't he? What a dumbass. Looks like we got two for the price of one!"

Selena made a note to self, to thank Ollie later, for indeed being such a dumbass. The woman had shackled Riddick, and was now taking Selena's weapons, pushing her hands up behind her head. Selena was beyond pissed now.

"You planned this right from the beginning, didn't you?" she growled at Riddick from between her gritted teeth. "Fuckin' asshole." she added when he didn't reply.

"Just an eye for an eye." he said as they were led away, surrounded by big guns and smelling mercs.

Selena was fuming. "First chance I get, I'm gonna slice your head off." she snapped at Riddick.

"With what?" the hooded merc asked, who was listening in on their conversation.

"My fingernails, I don't care, and mind your own damn business!"

He laughed, it was an arrogant laugh, one that reminded her of Johns.

"You know, babe, you _are_ my business and listening to you two quarreling like an old couple is making my day. Oh wait, IT WAS ALREADY MADE! HA!"

"You should get that looked at." Selena stated, convinced he was out of his mind.

"Be my guest." he said, and Selena rolled her eyes at the remark.

"I'm sorry, I'm not carrying my telescope at the moment." she replied. The merc turned to Riddick.

"Your girl over here's got a mouth on her. I would've put it to better use if I were you."

"You really shouldn't piss her off, Toombs." Riddick sang.

"Oh, she's just talk, aren't you?" Toombs said, turning to Selena. "Look at her, I'm three times her size." he laughed his crazy laugh again.

"And I still got bigger balls than you." Selena said.

"Let's see about those balls when your ass is back in slam, surrounded by hungry dogs." he threatened.

Did he mean that literally? They reached a small ship, hardly worth being called a ship. It looked like Charon's boat to the underworld to her though.

"Sorry princess, caddies were sold out." Toombs said when he saw her face. "But we'll get you a nice cozy seat." He laughed.

One of the others pushed her on board and she nearly tripped. The inside showed no surprises, it was just plain small. Riddick was led to the far back and placed in a seat, where his arms were spread and shackled. Selena looked around the small craft. This really was cozy, and not in a good way either.

"Let's set you down right here, shall we?" Someone took her by the arm and set her on the ground near the back of the ship.

"You want me to sit on the floor the entire journey?" Selena asked in disbelief.

"Yup" the merc said, while he shackled her wrists to the wall behind her.

"Oh, come on!" she gasped, but he just left her there anyway.

"Comfortable?" Riddick asked her.

"Don't talk to me." she snapped at him.

She was still pissed, and it wasn't going to pass anytime soon. Riddick smirked and left her alone. Across from her were some chairs, possibly for cryo-sleep. Selena really hoped they weren't going to travel far, or she would have to sleep on the floor like this for a very, very long time.

An Asian looking merc sat himself behind the wheel and started up the engines. Selena rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Why does shit like this keep happening to her? She told Imam she didn't want to get involved, and now, he was dead, and she was going too far away to be able to help Lajjun and Ziza. The ship started vibrating and they took off. Shields on the sides of the windows were lowered and the group of mercs stood huddled around the pilot seat.

"In and out, unsuspected and undetected." one of the mercs cheered, clapping hands with his collegue. "Damn, I love a good smash n' grab."

"Not so fast, not so fast, dickheads." the female merc said, sounding worried. "We're pickin' up fields here." The computer stated the same message.

"Oh, lord, here it comes." the pilot said.

"It's some kind of scan." the woman said. "I don't know, reading our BTUs maybe?"

"Let's drop one." Toombs said.

"Dropping" the pilot said.

"Launched" the computer said. "Preparing to engage ion-drive."

"So" Toombs said before turning around to the back of the ship. "Where do we drop your merc killin' ass?" he asked Riddick. "Who's gonna pay the most for you now? Butcher bay?" he lit up a cigarette.

"Butcher bay." Riddick smiled. "Ten minutes every other day on the dogrun. Protein-waffles aren't bad." Selena hated those waffles.

"Hey, how bout Arcelona?" Toombs continued. "Nice little double max prison."

"They keep a cell open for me, just in case I drop in." Riddick replied.

"Show off." Selena mumbled.

"You know the problem with these joints now?" Toombs smirked. "Health clubs, for waffle eatin' pussies. Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit." he said to his crew. "Think about some place truly diabolical."

"What the hell is he thinkin'now." the woman stated, popping something into her mouth.

"He's thinkin' a triple max prison." Riddick said. "A no-daylight slam. Only three of em left in this sytem, two of em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one, with no legs. Leavin' just…one. Crematoria" Toombs looked at him, Selena completely forgotten. "That is what you had in mind, right Toombs?" Riddick asked, smirking.

"Hey" one of the others said. "How does he know where we're going and we don't?"

"Dope it out." Toombs said to him.

"I hate this run." the pilot commented, kissing his necklace for good luck.

"Just, do it!" Toombs said, emphasized with his hand. Riddick had done it again, Selena thought. He had manipulated everyone around him, including her, and she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. She'd be back on Crematoria, the last place in the system she wanted to be, apart from Achlys ofcourse.

"I don't know about this new crew of yours." Riddick said to Toombs, a smirk still on his face. "They seem a bit skiddish. Probably shouldn't tell em what happened to the last crew." he taunted.

The crew shot worried looks at their leader, wanting to know what he was talking about. Toombs smiled and took a few steps towards Riddick. He then put his face real close to his.

"You know, you're supposed to be some slick, shit killer. Now look at you." he blew his smoke into Riddick's face. "All back of the bus and shit."

Selena really didn't feel sorry for Riddick, he had it coming this time. Getting himself caught on purpose was one thing, but dragging her down with him was just low. She still sat on the floor, trying to keep her anger in check, and she knew if he spoke to her now she was going to snap. She'd probably snap at anyone who dared speaking to her now, because obviously, she hated everyone on board right now.

"You think Crematoria will want you back?" Toombs asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "How you managed to get out is beyond me, but I'm sure they've got a little cage prepped for you. Or maybe they'll just send you on your way to Achlys. And that means I get to take you to Butcher bay."

Selena shot him a venomous look. He laughed at her.

"Don't look at me like that babe, it ain't my call, I just go where the money goes. And the money goes where you go. It'll break my heart to split you two up, but by the looks of it, Riddick hasn't been treatin' you very well, so I might be doin' you a favor."

Selena was too dumbstruck to snap. Toombs could be right. Achlys would pay for her, and Butcher bay was just around the corner. If Crematoria didn't pay up, they would be taking her back to Butcher bay and she would be locked up for life, while Riddick was reunited with Jack. He had just ruined her life and she didn't even ask for any of this, she told him she wasn't going with him, but he just had to push it, didn't he? Well, he pushed her too far this time.

"Nothin' to say this time, babe?" Toombs asked her.

He laughed when Selena still said nothing, and she turned her head away to keep herself from crying. That's how angry she was.

"You're not really livin' up to the stories. I heard you're quite the cat, but maybe you're just a kitten." he laughed again.

When he noticed he couldn't taunt her into a reaction, he turned away. "Strap in." he said, motioning his tumb towards the cryo-chairs. The crew got into the chairs and Toombs activated Riddick's cryo-tube, which he wore around his arm. The liquid started pumping into his veins.

"Sorry bout that, babe, you're just gonna have to dream on your own. While you can." Toombs added with a sinister laugh. He then sat himself in a chair and pumped the liquid into his own veins. After a few minutes, all went quiet. The mercs were in deep sleep now, but she knew Riddick wasn't asleep. Cryo just didn't work on him the way it did on normal people. Still, he pretended to be asleep. This infuriated her even more. Couldn't he just appologise or something? Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Even though his head wasn't turned her way and he was wearing his goggles, Selena knew he was looking at her, she could just feel it. And she couldn't stand it.

"Fuck off, Riddick." she growled and tried to turn her back to him as much as her shackled arms allowed. In her head, she could see he was smirking at her, and she knew that was exactly what he was doing behind her back.

"And stop laughing!" she snapped. "This might be a joke to you, but I'm not amused."

She felt felt his eyes on her back, but she tried to ignore it as best as possible and leaned her head against the wall, trying to get comfortable enough to actually get some sleep. It took a long time for her to fall asleep, as visions of how she could hurt Riddick and Toombs kept popping up in her head. After about an hour, as she started to drift off, other, uncontrolled images took over. Images became a dream, a dream that took over the images of Riddick. Just not what she had been thinking about minutes before. Selena woke up as the images became more prominent. Most of them where instantly gone, but some lingered behind. Images of Riddick running his hands over her body.

Where the hell did that come from? Selena tried to push the image from her mind, and she felt embarassed with herself. She then remembered having dreams like these before, that had been years ago, after they had both gone their own way, after he had suddenly kissed her for some reason. Apparently, it had had an effect on her, and she wasn't even aware of it. She mentally kicked herself for having such thoughts, when all she wanted to do was strangle him right now. That manipulating asshole.

Then she heard a sound behind her, and she understood what had woken her up. Someone was walking, very carefully, towards Riddick. She secretly thanked the person for waking her up. Then she heard intakes of breath, and she realised it was the femaile merc. What was she doing? Selena fought the urge to turn around and take a peek, but she was curious. She opened her eyes to listen. Suddenly she heard a stumble, followed by Riddick's voice.

"Do you know you grind your teeth at night? Sexy"

A jolt flew through Selena's stomach and a sudden rush of anger followed. She had no idea why, but his remark pissed her off. She heard another stumble, and breathing behind her. The woman said nothing more and Selena could hear her get back in her seat. Looks like someone else was having funny dreams. Only she chose to get her ass out of her seat and give Riddick a lapdance. Another rush came over Selena, as she pictured this in her mind. What the hell was wrong with her?

She forced herself to think of something else, and dismiss the feeling, as just angry because he was amused. All went quiet again and after a few more minutes, Selena fell asleep again. When Toombs woke her up by slapping her on the ass, she couldn't remember any recent dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

"You're home, princess." he said. Selena lifter her head to see.

"Plotted course. Good" the com stated.

Selena started to feel a slight panic. This was really happening, she was going back to Crematoria. She looked at Riddick, who had managed to get his goggles back on. As soon as she did though, she remembered she was angry with him and turned her head away from him.

"Hit it!" the female merc suddenly yelled and the ship shot downwards.

Everyone was trown back by the momentum, and Selena keeled over, still being held to the wall by her cuffs.

"Angle of approach, not good." the com said.

"You don't say!" Selena shouted over one of the mercs, who was screaming like a maniac. "Look mom, no hands!" he shouted.

Toombs joined him in his rush. If she hadn't felt like her stomach was about to come up through her mouth, she might have screamed along. The men continued shreeking as the ship kept descending very rapidly.

Selena could feel the enormous G-force lift as it leveled out and slowed down a bit. Just when she thought she could breathe again, the sun came into view, over the rocks, shining right into their faces. She turned her head away, as the others tried to block it out using their hands. The Asian pilot lost control of the ship and it scraped over the ground, only losing speed very slowly.

"Party poppers!" he shouted.

Selena didn't see anything, she was just burrying her head into her knee to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. She could hear though, the tiny rockets being dropped out of the ship, igniting, giving a sudden decrease in speed. This time, everyone was thrown the other way, towards the front. After a few seconds, the ship hit a wall, stopping them completely. Selena bounced off the floor at the sudden stop, cursing under her breath. This ride was very uncomfortable.

"I think I shit myself." the merc who was screaming before, stated.

"Skiddish, Toombs, very skiddish." Riddick smirked.

Selena tried to get up from the floor, feeling like she was completely entangled with herself, not knowing where her arms and legs were anymore.

"Anyone need a bag?" Toombs shreeked.

"No, but imma need a diaper." another said.

These people were crazy. All mercs were crazy. Toombs unfastened his safety belt and got up. He pushed Selena onto the floor as far as possible, and put a foot between her shoulders. Then he untied her from the wall, and locked her cuffs again.

"You're first, babe. Get on your feet." he pulled her up by the elbow.

She was wobbly on her legs after being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. Toombs moved away towards Riddick, but right away a gun was pointed in her face by another, the 'screamer'. The others pointed their guns at Riddick and the pilot shut down the engines. Toombs unlocked Riddick from his shackles.

"Welcome home, darlin'" he said to him, as he shackled Riddick's hands in front of him.

He also put chains around his ankles. Talk about overkill. Toombs motioned for them to start walking, Riddicks chains rattling as he moved. Toombs opened a hatch, which led into a tunnel. Inside, Selena knew, were sleds on rail, used for transport. Tunnels ran all around the underground, she had been there before, the last time she had escaped. The mercs positioned themselves around Riddick, all pointing their guns at him. But Selena knew he wasn't going to try anything, he wanted to be here.

Toombs dragged her along, and she was secretely insulted she wasn't considered a threat. Maybe she could prove her point later. When they reached the sled, Riddick was slammed into it on his back, his shackles fastened around bars, arms up, feet down. Selena was placed next to him, also not very gently. They didn't bother to tie her up any more. The screamer sat himself on top of Riddick and everyone else buckled up.

"Comfy?" he asked Riddick. He threw his legs over Selena to keep her in place as well. Then they were on the move. It was a fast ride, with bends and ups and downs.

"When the ride's over, your goggles are mine." the screamer said to Riddick, while he stuck his fingers in his mouth and rubbed the goggles with them. Selena could see the slightest shade of annoyance pass over Riddick's face, but no one else would've noticed.

Nothing happened for the next half a minute or so, untill Riddick suddenly lifted his body up, pushing the merc's head right into a lamp, which hung from the ceiling. He yelled as he was swepped away. Toombs looked around when he heard the scream and Riddick just shrugged at him. He turned back and nudged his collegue.

"Four way split!" then he laughed like a maniac.

This was exactly why Selena hated mercs. She secretly complimented Riddick. He had his moments. Now that the screamer was gone though, Selena had nothing to focus her attention on, other than Riddick lying next to her. She became aware of her shoulder against his arm, and she didn't like it. But scooting away would really make her look like a damn baby.

But then the sled started making turns again, and she was juggled left and right, because there was nothing to hold her in place anymore. She was slammed into the side of the sled, and then into Riddick, while she tried to hold onto something with her feet, but the bar Riddick was tied to was too far down for her to reach. And when the sled suddenly went down a steep hill, she felt herself slide and she knew she was about to be thrown off. She had no choice, but to wrap her foot around the nearest possible thing, which was Riddick's leg. She didn't have enough time though, but Riddick was a life saver. He locked his knees together to secure her foot.

She felt her hair fly behind her, and when she turned her head, she saw the rail fly by beneath her. Selena gasped and felt nausiated at the sight. She quickly turned her head back. Then the sled came to a sudden stop and she was thrown back into it, crumpling up against the seats. She groaned at the impact and rolled on her back, panting. She heard Riddick mumble something about twenty-nine point four kilometers, and it pissed her off.

"Yeah, I'm good!" she snapped.

"I know you are." he simply stated.

She growled and rolled onto her knees, where Toombs took her by the arm again and pulled her out of the cart. Selena felt like an old woman, something she probably was never going to be at this rate. Stone doors opened at the end of the track, and a group of people emerged. One, she knew very well, too well. The slam boss.

"So" he said, spitting on the ground. "This is Riddick." At the sound of his Russian accent, Selena felt nausiated again. "And…miss Vega." he seemed surprised. "I'm glad to see you've come to enjoy our accomadations again."

"You have the jaccuzi set up for me?" Selena asked.

He smirked.

"You took advantage of my hospitality last time, so, you won't be staying long."

Selena was shocked, but she tried very hard not to show it.

"Whaddaya mean she ain't stayin'?" Toombs asked.

"You can take her to Butcher bay. Achlys will pay you her bounty." the boss said.

Selena looked at the ground and closed her eyes.

"Come" the boss said, and one of his guards started leading her inside.

She looked back at Riddick, who was still tied inside the cart, and shot him a look of utter vernom, hoping it would hurt even him.

"Looks like this ain't your lucky day, babe." Toombs laughed behind her back.

Was it ever? Selena was led into an office, one she knew too well and after a few minutes, the mercs entered, escorting a still shackled Riddick. The guards opened a hatch in the floor and tied a rope to Riddick's shackles. And then they lowered him into the hole, into the depths of Crematoria triple max slam. Selena just wanted to follow, to run, to at least be down there, away from her fate. Anything was better than Achlys.

"Let's talk." Toombs told the slam boss, who had set himself down behind his desk.

"I will give you sevenhundred K."

Toombs pulled a handle and stopped Riddick's descent. "What in the bowels of Christ are you talking about, sevenhundred K? I can get more than that for her." he nudged his head in Selena's direction.

"Don't take this one, boss." one of the guards said.

"See, Anatoli here has a nose for trouble. And this one, this Riddick guy." the boss started.

"Big, big trouble." the guard finished from his position on a bench press.

Seriously? The boss walked over to Toombs.

"Sevenhundredthousand is good money." he pushed the handle again, and the pulley started moving again.

"I'd take the money, Toombs." Selena could hear Riddick call from below.

The prisoners in the hole started pounding, they had tasted fresh meat. It was a disturbing sound.

"The guild pays us a caretaker's fee for each prisoner, each year. We pay mercs twenty percent of that total fee, based on a certain life expectancy." another guard said.

"How about this." Toombs started. "You open that safe you got hidden behind the console there, show me the real books, then we figure out my cut, then…I'll be on my way."

The boss got to his feet. "Open my books. This is what you suggest?"

A sudden threat hung in the air, and everyone else felt it too. Selena noticed they were all getting ready for confrontation.

"We're into suggestion." Toombs said as one of the mercs stopped the pulley again. The pounding down below continued.

"These are, dangerous days, if you believe the talk." the boss said to Toombs as he poured them both a drink.

"Talk?"

"About, dead planets, about some, ghost army, about, _them_."

Tooms smirked. "Them?"

The boss finished his drink. "I'll run the numbers again. It takes a couple of days probably. So, you can stay as my guest. At least here, we are all safe, yes?"

"Yes, boss." his guards replied in unison.

"I'll give it a day." Toombs said, tipping his drink down the hole and throwing the empty glass at the boss. He then lifted his finger. "One"

"What about her?" the Asian merc asked, nudging his head in Selena's direction, who had slowly inched closer towards the hole while everyone was distracted.

"She" the boss said, smirking. "She is yours, do with her what you want."

Selena didn't really want to know, so she took her window and jumped into the hole, before anyone could grab hold of her. She fell, her plan to grab the rope with her hands, failing. She turned mid air and grabbed the rope with her feet. She kept sliding down, and it took all her strength to slow herself down, squeezing the rope tightly. She grunted and gasped when she finally managed to stop, and not a moment too soon, she was only about nine feet from the rock hard bottom. While she hung upside down, she noticed Riddick wasn't on the end of the rope anymore. Ofcourse he wasn't. He was fighting inmates, inmates who really wanted some action. Selena felt right at home.

She dropped herself to the ground, landing neatly on her feet. None of them came at her, they were too busy with Riddick. Then she saw one of them come from behind and she quickly jumped through her shackled wrists, to get her hands in front of her. But it wasn't necessary anymore. A chain came flying, wrapping itself around the inmate's neck, tearing him to the ground. Selena looked up and got a shock. It was Jack. She'd changed in those two years. She had become more of a woman, still beautiful, but there was also emptyness in her eyes. And then a voice started talking.

"There are inmates, and there are convicts. A convict, has a certain code, and he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the gods' work for them, brings shame, to the game." he kicked one of the inmates who was on the floor, in the face. "So, which are you gonna be?" he asked Riddick.

"Me?" he replied, without even looking at the man. "I'm just passing through."

Then he moved to walk away.

"Hey Guv." Selena said, as she recognised her friend from long ago.

He turned to her.

"No…" he whispered in shock. "Selena. I told you never to come here again."

Selena laughed at his remark. "Yeah, well, I didn't exactly volunteer." she shouted the last word at Riddick's retreating back. "Apparently, I'm just passing through, since tomorrow I'll be going to Butcher bay, and from there…to Achlys."

"Something tells me he has something to do with it, yes?" he nodded his head in the direction Riddick disappeared in.

"That's a very long story, Guv. And honestly, not even worth the effort right now. Let's catch up on happy things, shall we? Only, later. I have business here." she said to him.

He laughed. "I hope you will enjoy your stay then, convict."


	23. Chapter 23

She looked for Jack for a while, and finally found her sitting on a catwalk, looking at something in front of her. As Selena came close, she noticed it was Riddick. He was standing in the waterfall, washing dirt off himself. She thought the sight was appealing, untill she remembered she was angry with him.

Selena shook her head and stood behind Jack, waiting to be acknowleged. But she wasn't.

"Jack"

"Kyra" she snapped.

"Okay, Kyra." she paused. "Can I sit with you?"

She took Kyra's silence as confirmation and crouched down beside her. Kyra was playing with a knife.

"Can I borrow that?" Selena asked her.

She took the knife Kyra offered and used it to open her cuffs. She stared at Kyra in silence for a few moments and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kyra." Selena whispered to her.

"Don't be, I found my place."

Selena sniffed. "This place? This is where you want to be?"

"It's where I can be me."

"No" Selena replied. "It's where you can be Riddick. You're better than this, I thought I taught you that."

She noticed Riddick looking in their direction and Kyra got to her feet. Selena wondered if he'd heard them talk.

"You were wrong." Kyra said, before vanishing, leaving Selena behind on the ground.

She stared at Riddick for a second more and got to her feet too, nearly running into the Guv. "She'll come around." he said.

"What?"

"Kyra, she told me you were friends, more like sisters actually."

Selena stared at him and she saw Riddick walking up on the catwalk behind the Guv. She ignored him.

"She spoke about me?" she asked the Guv.

"She said you were coming. Told her, I made you promise to never come back here, but she insisted you would come for her."

"She was wrong." Riddick interrupted as she was about to speak. Guv turned his head.

"Leave us." Riddick said. There was authority in his voice.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Riddick." Selena snapped.

"She doesn't want to-" Guv started.

"Leave!" Riddick growled.

The Guv looked at Selena, who closed her eyes and nodded her consent. Guv gave her a warning look and left. She crossed her arms as Riddick stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Selena growled.

"You know him?" There was a strange tone in his voice, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, he was my friend, and he never tried to screw me."

"You're angry." he stated.

Selena sighed. "Oh, you need an explanation for that, do you?"

"You were angry back at the ship." he said.

"What?" she exclaimed, having no idea where he was going.

"With the woman." he continued.

Now she knew what he meant. "You're delusional, Riddick, you're seeing things."

"I saw your shoulders tense. You were pissed."

Selena didn't know what to say, feeling embarassed he'd noticed. But he noticed everything, didn't he? Here he was, taunting and playing games again.

"You wanted to talk to me, Riddick, so talk about something relevant, instead of…or just leave me alone."

He looked at her, amusement on his face, and then he took a step forward. She took a step back, but he took another step. Selena felt him cross the boundary of her personal space. She saw a cut on his cheek and nearly laughed, just knowing Kyra had done that. The girl still was a badass, and Selena actually felt proud. She had been a good student, after all.

"Alright, let's talk." he said, but he said nothing more, he just looked her over. She knew what he was doing, and it wasn't going to work. So she crossed her arms tighter to her body, to set up an invisible wall between them.

"I'm waiting." she said impatiently, ignoring his behaviour.

"You don't know what you want, do you?" he whispered to her.

"I wanna go home." she replied angrily.

"Give it a day."

"So, what, you've come up with another ingenious plan? Mind letting me in on it?"

She groaned in frustration when he gave no response. "This is just so like you, isn't it? You act all secretive, and you expect me to just follow you blindly? I did that, back in New Meccah, to save your ass, and look where it got me!"

"I didn't ask you to. Think about the alternative." he stepped even closer, and Selena started feeling invaded. "Tomorrow, your pretty ass will be on its way to Achlys. Is that what you want?" he whispered, looking her in the eyes, his face little over an inch from hers.

Selena gritted her teeth. "I can't trust you anymore, not after that shit you pulled."

She wanted to push past him and walk away, but he grabbed her elbows and stopped her.

"I didn't expect you to come for me." he sounded dead serious.

"You still don't know me, do you? Besides, you knew they followed you, and you forgot to mention it, like you always keep your secrets."

"They weren't supposed to take you. It's your friend who couldn't keep his trap shut."

It struck her that he was right. If Ollie hadn't said anything, she would still be in New Meccah right now.

"Is this supposed to be an appology?" she asked him.

Riddick stared at her for a few seconds, and let go of her, before he spoke. "Closest you'll ever get to getting one. Are you with me?"

"Don't strain yourself." she answered coolly.

Then she sighed. She was stubborn and her feeling told her no, she didn't need him, but her head told her this was her only chance to be free again. Did this mean she was a leech after all? And why did he need her to come with him in the first place?

"Why did you want me to come with you? You don't need me." she asked him flat out.

"Coz you're still so much fun to play with."

Had she really expected a straight answer from him? She pushed him away in annoyance. "Leave me alone, Riddick." she started leaving.

"I need you for _her_."

she halted when she heard him say it, not even sure he actually had. "What?" she turned to face him.

"Kyra. She trusts you."

"So, I'm really just a negotiator here? Is that it?"

"That's it." he replied.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Fine" she spat. "I'll come with you for her, but once we get her home, you better get off my back, coz the prospect just changed, _brother_." then she turned and left, hitting the wall in frustration on her way out.

Her hand split and started bleeding again, where she had punched it through the glass case in her house, but she didn't notice. She was insulted that he deemed her so useless. The damn things she went through, for Imam, for Kyra, for _him_, for everyone she cared about and some she didn't. She was acting like a child, she knew, but at the least she had expected he wanted her there because she knew the damned place.

The first inmate she came across looked at her the wrong way, so she took him down with an elbow to the face on her way.

And then she heard growls, deep animalistic growls. It was dinner time.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm posting two chapters tonight, for my loyal followers :P because chapter 23 is rather short, and I couldn't do that to you...

* * *

"FEEDING TIME!" bellowed a voice all through the prison.

"Fuck, still with this shit?" Selena asked herself. She ran, sticking around right now was just stupid suicide.

"Here they come!" someone yelled.

And indeed they did. The hounds. Selena had once heard someone say they were Furyan Hounds, but she wasn't sure. What she was sure about though, was that they scared the shit out of her. They ripped apart everything in their paths. She could see them coming down the stairs from above, moving silently and agile. They had spiked skins, which turned red when in fury, and their glowing blue eyes reminded her of Riddick. People were running everywhere, all but yelling for their mothers.

Selena remembered her old hiding spot, the place she'd always go when the hounds were on the hunt. She looked up. Five rows of catwalk were above her. She could hear celldoors slam, screams, tearing and growling. Climbing onto the catwalk railing, she jumped up, grabbing onto the one above. Like this, she made her way to the top, passing the waterfall. She had to throw a few people over the rail, as they tried to grab her on her way up. She wasn't bothered. Prison guards hung in the middle of the prison by ropes, looking around with flashlights, trying to see the action. Fucking psychos.

When she reached the top catwalk, she ran up the wall a few steps and grabbed onto a ledge. It was only a small one, but just big enough for her to stand on while the feast lasted. The sounds coming from below and around were terrible, and she saw the hounds trash through the prison, feeding on anyone who hadn't managed to get out in time. She hoped Kyra was safe, but she trusted her skills. She was a survivor, and she had lasted this long in here.

When everyone still in reach was dead, the hounds walked their final rounds past the cages. Selena could see one pass right below her on the catwalk. Her hands itched to stick her blade into it. Silence fell as the beasts had had their fill, and the prisoners were too scared to speak. Selena knew the hounds were still out there.

A few minutes later, she heard the buzzer, notifying the end of the hunt. It was followed by Riddick's voice from below, easy to catch in the silence.

"It's an animal thing."

You gotta be kidding me, Selena thought. The animals slinked back up the stairs, where they would be put back into their cages. She jumped back on the catwalk, deciding to go look for Kyra, she just wanted to be sure she was safe.

Selena moved through the prison, along with the guards, who had come down to check on recent deaths. When she reached a certain cell, she heard a voice, Riddick's voice. Why was that man always around? She rolled her eyes and sighed, before moving on, really just wanting to avoid Riddick if possible. But she held her step as she heard someone else speak.

"You'll kill us, with a soupcup?"

"Tea, actually." Riddick responded.

Selena leaned her head around the corner to see what was going on. He just had to make friends everywhere, didn't he? But she was surprised at the scene she saw. Kyra was just pulling herself up off the ground, and it didn't take Selena long to put two and two together. There were four guards in the room as well, one on the ground. Selena smirked. Somehow, she felt proud of Kyra, for being such a good fighter.

"Whassat?" the guard asked Riddick, while the others laughed.

They were in for some bad news.

"I'll kill you with my teacup." Riddick said, holding up his cup and placing it on a rock next to him.

The guards looked at each other, wondering if this guy was for real. They whispered something Selena couldn't catch. Something told her it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she was a curious person.

Suddenly, the guard turned and attacked Riddick. Kyra jumped forward, but it wasn't neseccary, as Riddick picked up the cup and burried it in the guard's chest. The victim caught Selena's eyes in shock, before Riddick twisted the cup and the guard fell to the ground, dead. His hand opened and a knife rolled out. Selena hated Riddick right now, but she had to admit to herself, he had style. The other guards nearly shit their pants, but they were trying hard to conceal it.

"Come on" a guard, who's name was Anatoli, Selena knew, whispered.

Riddick picked something off the floor and once again placed it on the rock and after a few seconds the guards made a very wise decision, and left. They picked up their collegue from the floor and bolted from the cell. Selena was about to leave, feeling bad about intruding on Riddick and Kyra, but then Kyra spoke up.

"Death by teacup." she pulled the cup out of the guard with a squashing sound. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

"I didn't come here to play 'who's the better killer'." He replied and started turning.

Selena quickly pulled her head back around the corner and leaned against the wall outside the cell.

"But it's my favorite game. Haven't you heard?" Kyra asked him.

"I heard you came lookin' for me."

"Is that all? Then you missed the good part. They slaved me out, Riddick. Do you know what that could do to you when you're that age? When you're fourteen years old?"

"I told you to stay in New Meccah, with Selena, did you not listen?" He roared these last words, while it sounded like he ripped a lamp off the ceiling.

Selena felt that pang of guilt again, she felt like she had abandoned her responsibility.

"I had mercs on my neck." Riddick continued. "I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep them away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait."

"What are you pitching, Riddick?" Kyra snapped. "That you cuttin' out was a good thing, you had my ass covered from halfway across the universe?"

"You signed with mercs." Riddick whispered.

Selena heard his footsteps coming her way and she felt like an intruder. She wanted to walk the other way, but she knew he would see her anyway. She heard Kyra leave the other way, slamming the celldoor shut behind her.

Riddick walked out of the cell and saw Selena leaning against the wall. She had decided to take on an indifferent demeanor, and had crossed her arms and set her foot against the wall. She saw in his face he was close to being angry, but before he could say anything, she beat him to it.

"Nice one."

Riddick narrowed his eyes at her.

"I see why you need me to talk to her. You're really not very good with women, are you?"

"Then do your job." he said coldly and walked off.

Selena snorted, but she was really glad she had gotten away with it so easily.

"Thanks for the ice breaker!" she called after him. "Dick" she added before sighing and pushing herself off the wall.

It seemed she had a job to do. She turned into the cell and followed after Kyra, stepping over the dead guy on the floor. Death by teacup. Selena couldn't help but grin, it was kinda awesome. Something nagged at her though, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like she was angry with Riddick for being all protective over Kyra, as if she was a child.

He was so wrong. He wanted to be friends with her, it seemed, and he was more honest with her than he had ever been with Selena. Openly admitting to Kyra he cared for her, in is own words ofcourse. But when it came to Selena, it was like he didn't give a shit what happened to her. The thought made her slam the celldoor, just like Kyra had done moments before. He only played games with her, making fun of her, dragging her here and there. Selena became infuriated with him again, not even knowing where all these emotions were coming from.

"Manipulating, selfcentered, lying, cheating, ASSHOLE!" she growled to herself, and screamed the last word back in his direction, her fists clenched in anger. What was she doing? It seemed someone else was wondering the same thing.

"What are you screaming at?" Kyra asked her from her spot on the ground, where she was sitting against the wall.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Selena asked.

Kyra shrugged in agreement. Selena sat herself down next to Kyra on the floor. Selena needed an ice breaker, a better one than Riddick had managed to pull off, but Kyra did it for her.

"So, I suppose that means you guys still aren't hitting it off?"

Selena looked at her in surprise, only now recognising the old Kyra, the way she was when she was still Jack. And then Selena burst into laughter. She swung an arm around Kyra, and pulled her to her. How she had missed her. Kyra let her do it, and Selena knew Riddick wasn't going to see this side of her any time soon.

"Don't be too hard on him, Kyra, he tried. In his own way."

"_You're_ angry with him." Kyra stated.

"I…have no simple answer for that."

Kyra lifted her head and looked at Selena.

"What happened to you after I was taken?"

Selena really didn't want to answer that question, but she had to say something.

"Well…I got banged up pretty bad and ended up in a coma for two weeks. I went looking for you the moment I managed to get outta bed, but you were halfway across the galaxy by then. When I heard you were here…I don't know, I couldn't come back." she fell silent for a few moments. "They'll be sending me to Achlys tomorrow." she added in a whisper.

"Riddick's here now, you'll be fine."

Selena laughed. "After all this time, your faith in the man hasn't dimmed one bit, has it?"

Kyra didn't reply, and they just sat next to one another for a long time in silence, staring at the wall, both lost in their own thoughts. Selena thought about the effort Riddick had gone through for Kyra, something she was sure of he would never do for her. It made her sad in a way, and she wasn't sure why. She surely didn't need him, that much was for sure. But why then?

"If he manages to get us out, will you come with us?" Selena asked Kyra after a long time of silence.

"And then what? We can be a big happy family again?" Kyra snorted. "Like that'll happen."

"Would you rather stay here?"

Kyra glanced at her, the answer obvious on her face.

"That's what I thought." Selena smiled. "Just think about it."


	25. Chapter 25

She got up from the floor and left, to give Kyra some time to consider. Now that she thought about it, she actually needed some time to consider it herself. What would happen after this? Could she and Kyra really go back to New Meccah and continue like nothing ever happened? She made her way to the waterfall where she sat herself on the ground behind it, away from view. She hid her head in her arms, thinking over what the hell was going on. Thoughts of everything that had happened the past few days came to mind, and she started getting pissed off again. Selena promised herself, that, if she managed to get home in one piece, she would turn her back on Riddick and never look back. However, at the moment it didn't work that way, she realised when she heard heavy footsteps. She knew that sound all too well.

"Go away, Riddick." she mumbled, her face still burried in her arms.

He didn't comply.

"Can't a girl get some fuckin' privacy around here?" she asked, finally lifting her head.

He wasn't wearing his goggles and his beautiful orbs looked back at her.

"What she say?" he asked.

Selena sighed. "Not in those exact words, but she'll come with you."

"You're not?"

"Do you care?" she questioned him sarcastically.

He laughed, throwing his head back.

"You're still angry. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

"What?!" Selena exclaimed, jumping up off the floor. "Fuck off! Those eyes of yours can see bullshit too, apparently."

He stepped closer to her, slowly, like a predator.

"Stay away from me, Riddick, I swear I'll stab you in the face."

"No you won't."

"Oh yeah? You really wanna try me right now?" Selena was fuming. How dare he? Still playing games, trying to trick her into saying things. He kept advancing on her and she shot her blade out of her glove, showing him she was being serious.

"Why don't you just tell me what's really on your mind?" he taunted.

Selena started breathing fast, her mind racing, trying to think of something smart to say. But she had nothing, and she had no idea what was really on her mind, other than the fact it pissed her off he didn't care for her at all.

"Go on." he whispered.

He was now too close for her, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Selena lunged at him like a cat, and she pushed him onto the floor. She sat on top of him, panting with anger. He was infuriating her and her mind battled her feeling on whether or not to cut his throat as her blade pushed into it. Riddick remained calm, and didn't even try to get her off.

"Do it." he said.

"Fuck you!" Selena snapped, her hand trembling. "You think it's funny, playing people like that?"

"That's it. Get it off your chest."

"I can't even have a normal conversation with you, I never get a straight answer! Everything is a game to you, you don't give a shit what happens to me, do you?! No, you just need me to get Kyra back in your good graces, so she'll go with you, because that's all you care about! After everything we went through and everything I did for you, I'm still just a disposable item. Has it ever even occurred to you that I have feelings? I'm not a robot like you!" she still panted, all of her anger finally coming out, directed at Riddick.

When she was done yelling at him, he turned the tables. He'd heard her out, allowing her to let it all out, but now it was his turn, and he liked to be in charge, didn't he? In one swift movement, he flipped her off him, onto her back and pushed her own blade against her throat while he pinned her to the floor. His eyes bored into hers.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No, I'm not done!"

"Alright" he said. "Coz I don't think that's what's really bothering you." He let go of her arm and she removed it from her throat.

"Get off me." she snapped.

"You keep contradicting yourself, Vega."

Selena swung her blade up when Riddick stayed where he was, but he just grabbed her wrist and pinned it down.

"What did I tell you about fighting out of anger?"

"Oh, you mean that time you stood by and watched me get handled by Johns?"

"Good times." he smirked.

Selena was so angry she was about to cry, but she managed to hold back her tears. She struggled against him in frustration, but she knew from past experience it was no use, he was too strong.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Selena asked him, when she finally calmed down a little.

"I am actually. Do you want me to tell you what's up your ass? Coz you can't seem to work it out on your own."

"I'll stick something up your ass if you don't let go of me right now." she growled back.

"Really?" he chuckled. "I'd like to see that happen."

Selena decided this was not the right approach, but she refused to give in to his taunts. So she just turned her head away from him in anger. Riddick seemed to take this as a sign of her submission and he slowly ran his nose down her neck. And even though she was angry, a sudden fire ignited in her stomach. Selena started struggling again, but he didn't stop.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Riddick snapped his head up, and Selena lifted hers, to find the Guv standing only yards away from them.

"I can come back later."

Riddick got off Selena and she noticed a shadow of annoyance on his face, before he put his goggles back on and walked away.

"You have strange taste, Selena." the Guv said to her.

"Something you wanted?" she snapped as she got up from the floor. She didn't mean to snap, but she was still irritated.

"Sorry" she added. "I'm just a bit stressed."

"I was actually looking for that guy." he said, pointing after Riddick with his thumb. "He's quite intruiging."

"Yes, well, that's one way to put it." Selena mumbled, before getting the hell away from the waterfall.


	26. Chapter 26

Selena kept replaying the conversation in her mind. She still didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Did he know something she didn't? She heard the vents open at the top to let fresh air in. She new they could only do it at a certain temperature, because it was either insanely hot outside, or ridiculously cold. As she walked the catwalk, she ran into the Guv and Riddick, who sat crouched on a ledge apart from them. He was looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

"So they do go topside." he said. "To swap out air. Interesting"

"Hey, Guv." Selena greeted him in a whisper. "Is he acting weird again?"

"Define weird." was his reply.

"Yeah, good point."

"Who the hell are you?" he asked Riddick.

Riddick looked at him. "When it happens, it happens fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence, or stay here, for the rest of your unnatural life."

"Nobody outs this place. Nobody"

"She did." Riddick inclined his head at Selena and the Guv turned around to consider her.

"She got lucky." the Guv said.

"Nah, she didn't. She never gets lucky."

With that, he leaped off the ledge and out of sight.

"What's the story with you and this guy?" the Guv asked her.

Selena jumped over the catwalk rail and sat down next to him.

"I'm not really sure, at the moment I can't stand him though."

"If he's serious about getting out of here, you might want to think about changing that. Do you think he's serious?"

"I'm sure, and I'm sure he'll succeed too. Nothing stops Riddick." She fell silent for a moment. "What was it you wanted to talk to him about?"

"We talked about my wife." he smiled.

Selena stared at him in disbelief. "Your...your wife. Ofcourse you did." she smiled back.

It didn't matter how hard she tried, but she just couldn't imagine Riddick having small talk about wives.

"Still don't remember her name?"

"Not by the death of me."

At that moment, shots were fired from above, inside the office. Selena stood up, seeing flashes and hearing yells. The shots kept going, it sounded like chaos up there. She looked down over the ledge and saw Riddick below her, looking up at the hole as well. They might have locked eyes, she wasn't sure since he was wearing goggles. When silence fell again, she looked back up and saw Toombs come sliding down the rope in the middle of the prison. There he hung, in the air, with nowhere to go. He slid further down, and passed Selena. She wondered what he thought would happen. Her eyes followed him down, where he stagnated. And then he saw Riddick, who was looking at him intently.

Selena knew what Riddick was about to do, even before Toombs did, as Riddick took a few steps back. He ran at Toombs full speed, while Toombs mumbled for him to stop. Riddick jumped a good distance and grabbed on to the merc. He pulled himself up and whispered.

"Should've taken the money, Toombs."

At that, he started climbing, making sure to step on Toombs' head on his way up. Selena panicked. She didn't know why, but a sudden fear of being left behind washed over her. Was he really going to leave without her? No, he wouldn't leave without Kyra. But ofcourse, Selena was a different matter to him intirely. She looked at the Guv.

"Get ready." she said to him.

Above her, Kyra's head leaned over another ledge. Had she been there this whole time?

"Kyra" Selena stated.

And then, suddenly, the gates to the top opened at the sound of the buzzer. Riddick had pulled the levers. He had set them all free. Or just Kyra, she wasn't sure. But she didn't care at the moment.

"Let's go." she said. "Time to leave this shithole."

She ran up the stairs, followed by Kyra, the Guv and a few other inmates who had tasted freedom. Some stayed behind. They had been here so long, this had become their home. Suit yourselves, was all she could care to say.

When they reached the office, Selena held them back to make sure everything was safe. The place was distroyed. Dead people lay everywhere and everything was shot to shit. Selena allowed them entrance and went to find Riddick. She found him by the door leading to the railway tunnels. Selena saw the female merc on the ground against the wall, still alive, but injured.

"Mercs" another inmate said, as he looked around. "Some guards here, but this can't be all of them."

"Check the slots in the back." the Guv said. "And be careful."

"Don't bother." Riddick said, getting up and walking towards them, fumbling with his broken cuffs and throwing them aside. "The guards ain't there. They figured out the Necros are coming for me. Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the mercs, break wire through the tunnel." he paced through the group. "And then somebody got a lucky shot off with this rocket-launcher here." he stomped his foot against a launcher on the ground. "And took out the sled. Guards took off on foot, but rigged the door so no one could follow. They'll take the one ship in the hangar, and leave everyone else here to die."

Toombs head came into view above the hole, and everyone armed pointed a gun at him. He hauled himself out, hardly bothered by it all.

"How come you know all this shit." he asked Riddick, while panting from the effort. "You weren't even here."

"Coz it was my plan." Riddick answered.

Selena was overwhelmed by his planning capacities; he was way more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for. She glanced at Kyra, who glanced back, and it seemed she was thinking along the same lines. Kyra was impressed, it was easy to tell. Then again, maybe Selena was too. The man was a genious.

"What do we do with this guy?" one of the inmates asked, pointing his gun at Toombs. Selena stepped forward.

"Leave it to me." she smirked.

Toombs ever lasting smirk faltered for a second.

"I knew you'd warm up to me sometime, babe."

Selena smiled at him, and in a flash, hit him in the throat with her fingers. Toombs grabbed his neck, and fell to his knees, choking.

"That's me showing affection." she said to him. "Grab him." she instructed the Guv.

He didn't ask questions, but helped her drag Toombs to the back, where Selena knew the hounds were kept.

"I'd say this is a bit sadistic, for you." Riddick stated when he saw the cages lined up against the walls, the hounds growling and snapping at them.

"And I'd say you still don't know shit about me." Selena chimed back.

She left Toombs behind and walked over to an empty cage, positioned between two occupied ones.

"This one will do."

"I love the way your mind works." the Guv stated, dragging Toombs along with him.

Toombs was struggling the whole way, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Please don't tell me you feel sorry for him, Riddick." Selena said.

"Just sayin' I never knew you were this creative."

Together with the Guv, she pushed Toombs inside and locked the door.

"Selena can be very creative." Guv started, sounding proud. "You should have seen her when she was here the first time, she-"

"Guv" Selena warned.

Everyone looked at her curiously, even Kyra. Selena had never been too open with her about her time in Crematoria.

"Maybe some other time then." the Guv mumbled.

"Sorry bout that, _babe_." Selena said to Toombs. "Enjoy your stay."

At that, she smirked and left.

"I should've taken the money." Toombs said to himself as the hounds on either side of him went beserk.

Selena walked out past Riddick, who was still looking at her with slight curiosity. He didn't say anything though. Selena had one last thing to do, before they could leave. She had to get her weapons back. Guns could be replaced, but not her Sais. There were no other alike in the Universe, and they were priceless.

Riddick set himself to controlling the vents, while she searched. Then, behind the console, she saw a safe. This should be a walk in the park.

"We should leave." Riddick's voice came from behind her.

"Give it a minute." she replied as she set herself down on the ground, in front of the safe.

"We need to time this haul. Unless you wanna get a tan."

"Stop talking, or it'll only take longer." Selena concentrated on the safe. It was an old fashioned one, with a dial. Exactly the way she liked them. She scooted closer and set her ear against it. She heard Riddick step closer, and his footsteps were distracting.

"Shh!" she snapped as she turned the dial.

She could hear the gentle clicks in her ear and she closed her eyes to become one with the sound. And then there was a different click, one only a pro could distinguish. Selena started turning the dial the other way and once again waited for a slight change in sound. And there is was. She did this twice more, and then a louder click was heard.

"Booya" she grinned and pulled the safedoor.

"Pretty impressive, for a woman." Riddick said.

"Yeah, yeah, save it." she replied, and laughed when she found her Sais and guns inside the safe. These people were so predictable. Even they were clever enough to recognise true art.

"Could have just shot a hole through it." he said.

"You really think brute force is the answer to everything, don't you? This is a tremorproof safe, Riddick, that means if it's hit by force, bolts fall into place and the damn thing will never open. We couldn't even open it with a bulldozer. Sometimes things require to be handled gently, not with force, but you're just a _man_, so you wouldn't know that, would you?" she shook her head and passed him.

It sure felt good for once to know something he didn't. She really just wanted to go 'nanananana' in his face.

Her Sais felt good in her hands, and she twirled them around for a minute before she placed them in her harness. She'd found her guns and ammo as well.

Riddick pushed a lever and the entire room moved up.

"What is this? What is he thinking?" one of the inmates asked.

"Once that sun comes up, we won't last five minutes." another said.

"Five minutes? We ain't gonna last thirty seconds out there, it'll light you up like a match."

Selena sighed. "Please be my guest and get your ass back downstairs if you don't like it."

The inmates looked at eachother, but said nothing more. Huge stone doors opened before them, allowing them a view of the planet's surface. It was rocky, like solidified lava.

"A twenty mile buffer zone." an inmate stated. "And thirty clicks to the hangar."

The Guv stood looking outside with his arms crossed. He seemed worried.

Selena felt it. She was worried too, so she focussed on her breathing and slowed it down, along with her heart rate.

"Thirty clicks, over that terrain." one of the inmates said to the Guv.

The room stopped moving, and they all moved towards the window to get a proper look.

"It's moving in the right direction." the Guv said. "We could make it."

Riddick faced them and sat down on the console.

"Stay behind the night." Guv continued, looking at Riddick. "Ahead of the sun."

"There's gonna be one speed." Riddick answered and stood up. "Mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up, you'll just die."

Selena glanced at Kyra, who looked worried and slightly terrified.

"Cheer up, Kyra." she said to her. "It'll be just like old times."


	27. Chapter 27

They ran through the doors, Riddick in the lead. They had found coats to wear against the cold, for while the sun wasn't up, it was freezing outside the prison. They ran over the rough terrain, as fast as they could. It was difficult to keep up with Riddick, who moved over the cracks as if he was taking a stroll. Kyra was second, keeping close to Riddick. Selena was last, as always, just to make sure no one got left behind unneseccarily.

Lava was all around them, in between cracks, and with every step, Selena imagined breaking through the surface.

They jumped over cracks, gaps and ducked under rocks. Selena followed them into a maze of high walls and Kyra lost track of Riddick. Kyra panicked and ran around calling his name. She led them into a wall.

But then, his coat fell down and when they looked up, he was standing on the wall, smirking and implying with his hands to follow. Then he was off again.

"Go, go!" the Guv said, pushing Kyra up. "Climb here!"

She took off her coat and started climbing. The others followed. There was pressure on them, Selena could feel it. If Kyra held them up, they would lose Riddick.

Selena took her coat off too, as she felt the increase of temperature up on the cliffs. She started sweating as they moved on, trying to stay ahead of the sun. When she looked back, she saw the sun come over the horizon, and it seemed to be on fire. She quickly ran on, knowing time was running out.

"Pick it up!" she yelled at Riddick from the back. He got the message, and it became harder for the others to keep up, but Selena didn't have time to worry about that. She urged them on as she caught up with them.

"Go, go! Move it!" she yelled at them.

Ashes started raining down on them as they pushed on. The temperature rose, and they were all down to their t-shirts.

Riddick started getting far ahead of them, and Selena was frustrated. Kyra had fallen behind and so had the others. She screamed for them to keep going.

Everyone was covered in a thick, grey layer of ashes. The skies were dark, but Selena knew the sun was on its way. Daytime was coming fast. She kept running. They had lost sight of Riddick for some time now, but as Selena ran after Kyra, she saw him standing on a hatch. A hatch that led to the tunnels below. He was swinging something, and that's when she noticed people in the opening. The guards, no doubt.

Riddick swung the thing into the hatch, hitting one straight in the eye. The downside to this was that it caused the victim to fire his gun, taking one of the inmates down while he ran. Kyra looked back at the scene, and Selena had already grabbed her guns and had started firing dual shots at the opening. But she was still too far away to be able to do any serious damage. She ran forward while shooting, and everyone else did the same. She heard a bullet fly right past her ear, it even took a bit of skin with it. The guards fired back, and they all had to duck for cover.

Kyra started running at the hatch as it started closing. She kept shooting, even after it was closed, up untill her clip was empty. She stomped the hatch in frustration and Riddick stood looking at her, without any expression on his face.

Selena didn't waste anymore thoughts or time on the situation and pushed on, taking the lead. Riddick followed right after, and Kyra behind him. The other inmates tried hard to keep up with them as the ashes became thicker and harder to run through.

They climbed uphill and through cracks, making slow but steady progress. When Kyra caught up with Selena and Riddick, he finally spoke to her.

"What was that? You don't care if you live of die?"

"If I kill them first, not really." Kyra answered.

They jumped over a huge crack.

"Maybe I do." Riddick said after they landed. "Keep moving!" he growled and pushed on.

Selena was rooted to the spot for a moment, because of his comment. She looked back at Kyra, who looked exhausted.

"Come on." Selena said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along after her. She followed Riddick's every step, knowing he would always choose the best route.

When she looked ahead, Selena saw a huge wall coming up. It was like a mountain, and it was very steep. Her faith dropped by the second. She really never had any luck, did she?

When they reached it, she started climbing none the less, refusing to give up and die.

It was hard labour for their already exhausted bodies. A few inmates got really behind now, and there was nothing Selena could do about it. She climbed, slipping here and there, she wasn't much of a climber. Who did that anyway?

Riddick jumped horizontally across the cliff, sending down rocks and grit, some of it landing in Selena's face. She breathed in some of it, and caughed trying to get it out of her throat. She cursed him and wondered if maybe he'd done that on purpose. She moved on, and the felt the rocks starting to warm up. Soon, they would be too hot to touch.

Riddick had already reached the top, and Selena saw him jump over the edge easily. She was only yards behind him. Once she reached it, she threw her legs over and landed on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She was really tired, but they weren't there yet. Riddick dragged her up by the arm and she actually fell against him as her legs weren't given the chance to addapt to solid ground yet. He held her up by grabbing her around the waist.

"Riddick" she whispered. "Look"

The sun was coming and it was coming fast. Riddick put his goggles on to protect his eyes.

"Kyra" he said.

There was no reply.

"Kyra" he insisted.

"What!" she snapped from below.

"Get that ass MOVING!"

Others came to the edge and Selena dropped down to help them up. Everyone was beat and she couldn't blame them. Riddick hung over the edge to look for Kyra as a light shone over them. The sun was finally catching up with them. It was bright as hell and Selena could feel the heat in her face.

"Kyra!" she screamed over the ledge, as Riddick grabbed her and pulled her away behind a rock to keep her from incinerating. He looked worried, a frown on his face.

"We gotta do something!" Selena gasped.

She tried moving back towards Kyra, but Riddick stopped her. Even if he hadn't, the sun would have, because as she stuck her head around the corner, it nearly burned her face.

"Riddick!" Kyra shouted from below. "Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died? You knew I was kidding, right?"

Riddick looked at Selena, who looked back, her eyes begging him to do something. She could see him thinking.

"One speed." the Guv said.

"Shut it, or I'll throw you over the edge!" Selena snapped at him.

A rumbling sound was heard and from the corner of her eyes, she could see a wall of flames coming their way. The very ground was on fire. Selena for once didn't know what to do. This was not a normal enemy, this was not something that could be killed, or stopped.

"Temperature differential." the Guv whispered.

"Your rope." Riddick suddenly said.

"It's too late." another inmate said. "We're never gonna make it."

"YOUR ROPE!" Riddick roared. "Gimme your rope, and your water, all of it!"

The Guv did as he was told and threw everything at Riddick, who caught it.

"Stay in the shadow of the mountain. Don't wait for me, run!" Riddick growled, pointing them on their way. They took off running, as Riddick tied the rope around himself. Selena remained behind, she was not going to leave them.

"Go!" he growled at her.

She didn't budge. He growled in frustration and poured the water over himself. Then he took off, throwing the rope around a rock and jumping off the mountain, as the fire came closer rapidly.

Seconds later, he reappeard over the edge carrying Kyra with him. They dropped to the floor and Kyra rolled into the shadows. It was not a moment too soon, as a wall of fire came up behind them, shooting up into the sky.

Selena sat by Kyra, to see if she was alright. Kyra looked herself over, and nodded a quick 'I'm okay'.

They both looked at Riddick, who stood up, his body smoking. Selena was shocked. The man was a God.

Kyra didn't know what to say, and neither did Selena, so she just pulled Kyra to her feet and urged her on. She ran like her ass was on fire.

They'd lost another member of the group on the mountain. He had been incinerated by the wall of flames.

There were only five of them now, and they made steady progress.

"There it is." the Guv stated as they crawled over a final hill. He wanted to go for it, but Riddick grabbed him by the ankle.

"Listen" he said.

Selena listened intently, and could make out a humming sound, like from an engine. They looked at each other and climbed further up the hill, to get a peek at what was going on in the hangar. Selena wasn't happy at all with what she saw. The place was crawling with Necros, ships and freaks and all.

"Lemme guess." Kyra panted. "Necros"

"And a whole lotta Necro firepower." Riddick rumbled.

"Shit!" Kyra cursed. "I hate not being the bad guys."

"You really wanna wait untill they spot us?" Selena asked Riddick. "These things have X-ray vision."

"Let em come." he replied.

Selena and Kyra shared a smirk. This really did feel like old times.

"I figure we got three minutes, before the sun hits us again." Kyra said while she tied her hair back. "Burns out this whole valley."

"Wait" Riddick said calmly.

But Kyra was pumped up, she grabbed her gun and was ready for action. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Just wait." Riddick said, emphasizing with his hands for her to wait.

"Ellen" the Guv suddenly said.

Selena looked at him in surprise.

"Her name was Ellen, I never really forgot."

"Good for you, Guv." Selena said and smacked him on the shoulder. She then lay down on her stomach to see what was going on. Maybe a sniper rifle wouldn't be such a bad idea right now.

"The hangar's opening." she said to the group. "Would you look at that."

Inside were the guards and the prison boss, and right outside, the Necros. They turned to each other and did nothing for a moment or two. Then, the guards quickly grabbed their guns and started shooting all out, the Necros responded in the same way. Battle ensued.

"That's our cue." she said.

"Remember that favorite game of yours?" Riddick asked Kyra, while he rubbed his hands.

"Who's the better killer." she answered.

"Let's play." he turned and pulled a knife from his boot.

"Ohw, yeah." Selena smiled, feeling the rush go through her system. This was what made her feel really good.

"Come on." Kyra stated as they looked each other in the eye.


	28. Chapter 28

Riddick was already on the move, flying over the edge, his knife in the air, ready to strike. It struck home, right into a Necro-neck. After that, Selena was too busy holding her own to notice much of anything else going on.

She was on dual mode, one hand carrying a gun, the other a Sai, slashing anything that came too close, shooting anything too far away to reach. She was dancing, dancing with Kyra and Riddick, while the last two remaining inmates fired at will. They were a team and it felt good. They slashed their way through a wave of Necros, one after the other coming at them.

An inmate was shot and he was blasted away, flying over Selena's head. She had to duck to avoid being hit. The Guv screamed for his friend and went crazy, even more determined to kill.

Shots were fired all around them, and Selena couldn't believe her luck, she wasn't even hit once. But she was growing tired. She was no soldier, she was made for stealthier work. Never the less, she had to keep going. Riddick seemed unfailing as he kept going and going, he moved with grace and agression, and Selena awed him for it. Kyra had fallen back to shooting from behind, as she too was exhausted.

Selena dropped a body and as she turned, she saw a Necro coming up closely behind Riddick, who was too busy to notice. She sprinted three steps and jumped the rest of the distance, stabbing her Sai deep into its neck. Riddick turned, noticing the Necro behind him, just as Selena yanked her Sai out. The soldier went down, still gurgling.

"Mind that ass, yeah?" she said to him before she took off again.

She noticed the prison guards weren't doing too well either, since they were all dead. But, still, the Necro army shrunk and they made progress. Selena saw Riddick jump high into the air, and bury his knives in a chest. They kept going.

Selena was now in hand to hand combat, and was having trouble getting her Sais through this soldier's thick armorplates. She growled and kicked him in the chest with both feet. She landed on her shoulders and pushed herself back up in one smooth motion. He came back at her, but she blocked his arms. This one was very strong, and the only thing she could do to make sure she didn't let go, was walk backwards. Still, she had to think of something. As fast as she could, she shot her hand out and plucked the man's eye out. He let go of her and screamed, grabbing his face. Selena grabbed his head and twisted his neck. He went down without a sound.

But another sound was heard. The blast of a gun and Kyra's scream. Selena looked up and saw Riddick land on the road in front of the hangar. He must have been shot.

The one that seemed to be their leader stepped up, but he was surprised as the Guv jumped at him out of nowhere. But this might not have been a good thing, as the leader got up from the ground, he hit the Guv in the face with his metal fist. He them picked him up and held him high in the air, before cracking the Guv's back on his knee. The Guv fell to the ground, dead.

Selena made a snap decision and ran over the cliff. Kyra tried to stop her but to no avail. She ran onto the road and stepped in between the Necros and Riddick, who was still on the ground. She tried to shield him from them. Why was she doing this again? she thought, while standing there, panting, looking them dead in the eye to make sure they got the message. Still, even she thought she was out of her mind.

Kyra also appeared out of nowhere, slashing through two more soldiers before facing Riddick.

"Get up." she said to him. "Get up. Please, get up."

And then she ran up the cliff, followed by a few soldiers. Riddick started moving and got up on his knees. But that was all he managed to do as the soldiers advanced. Selena changed her stance and whipped her Sais out, at the ready, making sure the threat was understood.

"Move aside, woman." the leader said to her. "Before I have to teach you your place."

"My place is right here, between you and him." she growled.

The man lifted his guns up at her, but she stood her ground.

"So, you _can _kneel." he said to Riddick, who still said nothing.

The look on the man's face changed as he looked at Riddick. It was as if he couldn't believe his eyes. And then, as he fired his guns, Selena suddenly felt a huge blast erupt from behind her, blowing her away. She landed hard on the ground and everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

When she woke up, she noticed the floor was very close. Selena was lying on her stomach and the memory of the blast was echoing through her mind.

Selena grunted and rolled on her back, her vision still a bit fuzzy as she shook her head. When she was able to focus again, she saw Riddick standing by the entrance to the hangar, looking out into the fiery sky. "What the fuck was that?" she asked him.

He turned around to face her.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked her, ignoring her question.

"Do what?"

"You put your life on the line."

Selena snorted. "Because I hate you so much."

She got to her feet, whiping the dirt of her clothes. "How did we end up in here?"

"Some Necro dragged us in."

"Because?"

He didn't reply but turned towards the skies again. Selena could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"And...where is this Necro now?" she asked, since there was no sign of him.

Riddick didn't answer, he just pointed outside.

"Kay..." Selena sang. "That makes perfect sense. Thank you, for being so explicit."

She looked around again. "Where's Kyra?"

"They took her."

Worry erupted in her stomach.

"We should go after her!"

Riddick turned to face her again. "We?"

"Yes, we. Do you see any other option here?" she pointed at the ship in the hangar.

He stepped closer to her.

"You could stay here."

"Stay here? You really wanna get rid of me that bad?"

"You think I'd leave you here to die?"

Selena was dumbstruck. Did he just say that out loud?

"You'd...come back for me?"

He just looked at her and she sighed. Was this finally proof that he _did_ care for her after all?

"No, I want to go. It'll be an entire army you're facing. I don't doubt your capacities, but that's FUBAR. And even though you see me as just a negotiator, I do have other qualities, you know." she said to him.

"I'm aware."

Selena was suspicious of his sudden honesty. Was he that worried about Kyra? She wondered if he'd been worried about herself at all, over the past five years. She guessed the answer was no.

"You think this piece of shit ship can fly through the heat?" Selena asked him, for she wanted to leave right now, and it wasn't just because she wanted to go after Kyra. She also didn't like being alone with Riddick in such a small space.

"One way to find out." he replied.

"Alright" Selena smirked. "Buckle up."

She stalked around the ship past him. "And then you'd better start answering my-"

She was cut off by Riddick as he suddenly grabbed her head, pushed her against the nose of the ship and slammed his lips to hers. This time, Selena didn't struggle when he assaulted her, she was too shocked to do anything, in fact. She felt no anger towards him, only the sudden explosion of a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It radiated through her chest and back again.

It was lust, she knew, lust for this animal of a man, and it scared the shit out of her. When did this happen?

Before she could think on it though, he let go of her and stepped away towards the pilot side. Selena sat on the ship, still shocked with what had just happened. That was the second time he did that, without warning or explanation.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"I think I might have." she said to herself before she got up and walked towards the other side.

She was now really scared of getting in the ship with him, but she bit back her insecurity and stepped inside anyway.

Riddick wasted no more time and took off. They flew into the heat, and for a second, Selena feared they would be cooked alive. Temperature rose and sweat started forming everywhere. But Riddick quickly flew the ship out of the sun, and into the night, where it started to cool again.

"Could have just said thanks, you know."

"Didn't hear you complain." he said.

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Might have been more fun."

Selena rolled her eyes, but she wasn't done asking questions.

"When you first came back, you mentioned something about a prophecy. What's that about?"

"You speakin' to me again?"

"Do you want me to go back to hating you?" Selena asked him sarcastically.

"I love a challenge." he smirked. Then he turned serious again. "This Elemental lady said there's a prophecy about these Necros. Something about their Chief bein' killed by a Furyan. So, thirty years ago, he killed every male child on that planet."

"Except for you." Selena filled in.

He shot her a sideway glance, a look that confirmed her suspicions.

"That would explain the hounds." she mumbled.

"What about em?"

She sat up straight in her seat. "Well, they say they're Furyan hounds."

Riddick looked at her with interest.

"I'm not sure though." she continued. "So, this story you told us back on Hades, about what happened after you were born, was it true?"

"Now answer this for me." he said, ignoring her question, but she didn't need a spoken answer to see it in his face. They both had had bad starts in life.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"Your friend, the Guv, he said somethin' interestin' back in Crematoria."

Selena sunk back down in her seat and placed her feet on the console. She so didn't want to talk about that.

"It's not that interesting." she whispered.

"Try me."

She sighed. "First time I was there, when I was really young, I was kinda ambitious. I helped him out, run the slam. I...I did some pretty awfull things to people, to keep them in check. Like he said, I was creative. And then I used that creativity to get out. I sorta, worked...my way out...with the slam boss."

Riddick laughed. "What'd you do?"

"I think even someone as shortminded as you won't lack the imagination to figure that one out." she snapped at him and he laughed even harder.

"You mean you screwed your way out?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, not my proudest moment, okay?!"

He shook his head, still smirking.

They said nothing more for some time, untill Selena broke the silence.

"We're going to Helion Prime, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothin', I was just thinking about Ziza, and Lajjun." she answered.

"Go see them."

"Why do I get the impression you're trying really hard to dump me?" she demanded.

He said nothing for a few moments, as if he was thinking over what to say.

"Maybe I just don't want you to get hurt." he suddeny said, matter of factly.

Selena felt her face grow warm, and she quickly pretended to be looking out the window. What was the matter with her lately? It was like her emotions were all over the place. But he'd said it. He cared about her, like he cared about Kyra. But then a sudden thought came to mind, one that was brought up from her subconscious. Was that really good enough? The thought flew through her mind and she pushed it down, not even wanting to go there.

"Thank you for getting all sentimental on my ass, but I ain't leavin'." she said to him.

"You're still a stubborn bitch." he mumbled.

"And you're still an asshole, but who's complainin'?" she chimed. "Do you have a plan this time?"

His face turned serious again. "We should hit cryo." he stated.

"Why am I even asking?" she said as she got up from her seat to ready the passenger seats.

"Time?" she asked, when she set to work.

"Eleven hours."

She set the timers at eleven hours and took a seat. "Alright, set."

Riddick set the ship on autopilot and took the seat opposite hers. They linked their arms into the tube and when she pressed the button, blue liquid started flowing. She looked at Riddick one last time before closing her eyes. She knew the dreams would come again. Only this time, she might welcome them.


	30. Chapter 30

When she woke up, about eleven hours later, everything hurt. Grunting, she sat up and put her head between her knees. Maybe she loved adventure, but waking up crispy every day was defenitely one of the downsides. When she looked up, she saw Riddick was already behind the wheel. She hadn´t heard him get up, but then again, cryo didn´t work on him, so he might have been up for hours. In a crazy moment, she looked down to make sure she was still wearing clothes, and then she rolled her eyes at herself for being so ridiculous.

She stood up, but her muscles ached from all the action from days before, and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I think I might barf." she said, while she held on to the ceiling to keep herself standing.

"You have a concussion." he replied.

"No I don't"

"Then you don't."

She stumbled over to him and dropped down beside him.

"You up for this?" he asked her.

"Ofcourse I am" she snapped, insulted by his question.

"Jus' makin' sure, coz I ain't got the time to look after your ass. If you can't handle it, back off."

Selena stared at him. "I can handle it." she said, her tone completely serious.

He glanced sideways at her and considered her, but said nothing more about it.

When she turned her head, she could see Helion Prime coming closer and closer.

"We're makin' a quick stop." he said to her after a few moments of silence.

"A stop?"

He pulled off a chain hanging around his neck and handed it to her. Selena took it in her hands and noticed it was a tooth, one coming from one of the creatures back on Hades.

"This is Imam's." she stated and lifter her head to look at Riddick. "You've been carrying this all this time?" She chuckled and smiled as she looked at the tooth.

"I wanna pay your girl a visit. That" he nudged his head at the necklace. "Is hers."

He started hitting buttons, getting ready to land, and all Selena could do was stare at him in disbelief. Her heart was warmed by his gesture. She always said he underestimated her, but maybe, just maybe, it was the other way around.

"That's...nice of you, Riddick." she mumbled.

"Just don't tell anyone." he replied.

"Afraid people will see some good in you? That would be a damn shame, wouldn't it?"

He glanced at her and smirked.

"Well, it's too late for that now, i've seen it." she added.

"I can live with that."

"You know he was your friend too, right?" Selena asked him some time after.

"Friendships always end bad." he answered.

"Why would you say that?"

"What's the use of having friends?"

Selena really didn't understand the way his mind worked sometimes. Well, a lot of times actually.

"Friends got your back." she said to him.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Is that so?"

"I did!" Selena snapped.

"Are you sayin' you're my friend?" he asked her.

What was that supposed to mean? She started getting angry again.

"Are you saying I'm not?" she challenged.

"I'm sayin' you're still kidding yourself."

"Does it hurt, trying to express yourself?"

"I did." was his simple reply.

Selena took a deep breath to calm herself down and closed her eyes. The man was impossible to have a conversation with.

"Kyra's your friend." she said.

"Don't change the subject."

"It was a half-baked subject, I have no idea what you're on about this time."

"I'm talkin' about what's up your ass. You still haven't figured it out."

"There's nothing wrong, Riddick! I was pissed off with you, and I had every right, so stop falling back on the subject of my ass! I've told you before, you're delusional, so let it go."

"Delusional about what, exactly?" he asked her.

He was completely calm, even though Selena was starting to get annoyed.

"About me being jealous, for some reason. And I really don't wanna talk about it anymore." she crossed her arms and sunk back in her seat, staring out the window.

"Had any dreams lately?" he suddenly asked.

Selena felt shock jolt through her body, but she knew he was just playing with her, he was just guessing, he didn't know anything.

"Just nightmares." she snapped.

"Really"

"Can we just go get Kyra, please?"

He didn't reply and remained silent the rest of the way. They breached the atmosphere and

Riddick steered the ship down into the desert, where he landed, again just outside the city.

She hardly recognised it when she stepped outside. There was smoke going up into the skies, and the power was still out. Good thing she had her own generator. Anger flared up in her stomach, when she thought about the things those people had to go through. The Necros had taken over, that much was obvious.

"Ready to play?" she asked him as they watched the scene before their eyes.

Riddick replied by taking out his knives. She smirked and they took off, all her annoyance forgotten with the task at hand.

They reached the city in no time. They stayed in the shadows and Selena had to rely on Riddick, because she didn't have her glasses anymore. His eyes shone in the dark.

The condition of the city was awful, and the Necromonger ship towered high above the city.

They met a few soldiers, but they were soon taken care of. As they reached the beach, they ran out into the open again and ran full out towards her house.

It was dark inside, and everything seemed untouched. Selena prayed Lajjun and Ziza were alright. She made her way towards the hidden pannel and opened the door. Lajjun must have already seen her coming on the monitors, for the moment the door opened, she flew around Selena's neck.

"I'm sorry, Lajjun, I'm so sorry." Selena whispered to her.

"You went back for him, that is what matters. And you're back now."

"Lee!" Ziza yelled and clutched her arms around Selena's legs.

Selena bent down and held the little girl against her.

"Riddick" Lajjun said when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Thank you, for helping us, and for keeping Selena safe."

He wasn't accostomed to be spoken to in this way, that was obvious. He stepped forward and crouched down beside Ziza and Selena. He took Ziza's tiny hand in his huge one and placed the necklace inside.

"This is yours." he said to her.

Selena looked at Lajjun and saw tears running down her face. Ziza looked down at the tooth in her hand, and then, flung her arms around Riddick's neck and hugged him. Selena went emotional at the sight, and she smiled. Riddick placed his hand on Ziza's back for a moment, before he stood up again.

"What will you do?" Lajjun asked them.

"What we do best." Selena answered.


	31. Chapter 31

"What do we do?" Selena asked him as they moved between the building again, towards the huge ship.

He stopped in the shadows at a corner and pushed her back agains the wall with his arm, keeping them from view.

"See the soldiers?" he asked her.

Selena leaned around, and saw three soldiers huddled together, whispering things she couldn't make out.

"What about em?"

"What size are you?"

"Scuse me?" she asked, genuinly surprised at his question. "Thinking about buying me lingerie?"

"Nah, I was thinkin' about getting you one of those." he pointed at the soldiers.

And then she understood, he wanted to use their attire to get inside.

"You expect me to be able to move in that? Alright, let's try it, I could do with a new outfit anyways."

"Go around." he said.

"Sandwich attack?" she asked him.

He smirked and waved his fingers, indicating her where to go.

She sneaked across the street a good distance behind the three men, went around the building and into the alley. She signaled to Riddick she was ready, and he gave the cue. Selena moved out onto the street, making sure her feet made no noise. Riddick did the same on the other side. She put a hand over one's mouth and snapped his neck, holding him upright to keep him from making any noise if he went down. The third was dead by Riddick's hands before he even noticed they were being attacked.

Selena dragged her victim into the alley, to hide them from view, leaving Riddick to drag the other two. Which was a piece of cake for him, obviously. They started stripping the men, and Riddick was lucky one of them was rather big, or it would never have fit.

Selena realised she needed to lose her guns, there was no way she could walk around with them, or her Sais, which was more of a problem. At least she could hide them somewhere she knew, and come back later. If she died, she wouldn't need them anyway. She did take her knife though.

"You should strip, or you'll sweat in that thing." Riddick said to her, when she stepped into the armoured suit.

"Nice try, but I need you focussed." she actually considered doing it, just to shock him, but that would be asking for it.

The suit was too big for her, and she had to change her stride to make it look natural, but, it served its purpose.

Now, they could head towards the ship without having to worry about being seen, they just blended in when they met other soldiers. They copied the salutes when they were given one.

"I'm sweating like a motherfucker in here." she whispered to Riddick. "I feel like I'm back on Crematoria."

"Told you."

"Whatever, you didn't strip."

"I'm familiar with your selfcontrol." he joked, while keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

"I am perfectly in control of myself. Just not of my mouth." As soon as she said it, she realised that came out the wrong way. "That's not what I meant." she added before he could shoot some smart remark.

"Sure it isn't."

"Oh, stuff it, Riddick." she really wasn't making things easier for herself.

He nudged her as they finally reached the ship.

"Move it." he said, as they noticed the ship was getting ready to take off.

"They must know you're not dead." Selena said as they ran towards the huge strairs leading up to the doors.

Yes, the ship was so big it actually had doors. It was like a flying building.

Soldiers were running up everywhere, knowing what was about to happen. They slowed down as they reached the top, where they past a stern looking young woman. Riddick passed by her slowly, as if he was actually trying to catch her attention. Selena had to slow down to wait for him.

"Now's really not the time to follow your nose." she harshly whispered.

They entered the ship, just as the doors closed behind them. They looked back, and saw the woman staring right in their direction. Right at Riddick, to be more precise.

They dissapeared into the crowd quickly as a group of soldiers passed between them and the woman.

"Someone you know?" Selena asked him as they sneaked through the hallways.

"We have a history."

Selena narrowed her eyes at his remark. She'll _be_ history, she thought.

"I'm not surprised, you have a way with women, must be why she seemed so happy about seeing you."

"It's an animal thing."

"Yes, I know, you're good with bitches." she rolled her eyes.

The hallways were dark and deserted, apart from a passing soldier every now and then. It wasn't a problem, untill they passed one of those scanning freaks, accompanied by his handler. At first, it passed, but then it turned and squeeled at its new found prey.

Riddick cut the thing's throat while Selena took care of the other. She didn't need her Sais for this one. In one move, he went down onto the ground as she jumped in him and twirled around his body. Her blade shot out through the metal glove and pierced his metal armour, shutting down his heart instantly.

"God, that thing smells." Selena said making a face at the creature that lay bleeding out on the ground next to her.

They moved on.

"This ship is so damn huge, how do you even know where to go?"

"I'm just lookin' for the throneroom." he replied.

"They have a throneroom? If it's decorated like this, Imma set it on fire." she said, while looking around the hallways. "Shit's depressing."

"This way." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a chamber. "Take it off." he started removing parts of the armour, so he could move more freely. She did the same. Soon, she was only wearing a plate over her body. She was glad her skin could breathe again. She also noted Riddick looked kinda sexy in his new outfit, but now wasn't the time for hormones.

And then she saw a woman shrouded in silk hanging on the wall, or stuffed in an open sarcophagus, she wasn't sure what the hell it was.

She watched as Riddick grabbed onto it, and pushed it into the wall, only there was no wall. It slowly moved horizontally and created an opening into another room. Riddick inclined his hand at her, for her to follow. When he jumped off, Selena saw he was standing in a large, round room, and all around, more of these sarcophagi were placed. She followed him inside, where he started climbing up the wall onto a balcony.

"Do I want to know?" Selena whispered as she followed him up.

"I doubt it." He stopped moving and turned to face her. Selena almost ran into him.

"I need you to have my back." he whispered, trying to keep his voice down.

"Ofcourse I got your back, what are you on about."

"I'm takin' him alone. I want you to find her, keep the others away. Get her out of here, don't wait for me." he meant it.

"I wasn't going to." she said slighly. "But i'm not ruling out coming back for you."

"Don't, you'll get yourself killed."

"Is this worry, or is this you underestimating me again?"

"I don't, you're overestimating."

It hurt her feelings, but maybe he was right. She was just a person after all. She had had exessive training, but she wasn't superhuman, or made to stand against an army of many.

"You expect me to leave you behind?" she asked him.

"It's what I would do."

"No, it isn't." she shook her head. "But if that's what you ask of me..."

"I know how stubborn you are, do as I say."

"I just said I´ll-"

"Promise me." he growled.

"Fine! Fine, I promise, jeez."

The last time she'd tried keeping a promise she'd failed abysmally. And she still wasn't sure she'd listen to his request. But she had no choice.

He searched her eyes with his to make sure she meant it. It made her feel uncomfortable, as if he was looking right into her mind. Was he waiting for her to say something? She really wasn't about to get sentimental, she did no such thing.

"Stop doing that." she whispered. "You're freaking me out."

"Let's go then."

"Way to ruin my day." she mumbled to him as she followed.


	32. Chapter 32

He held his finger to his lips, notifying her to be quiet. She stood next to him. The balcony ran all the way around the room, and there was a huge grated door.

Selena peeked through, getting a full view of the throneroom below. It was crawling with people, and indeed, it was just as depressing as the rest of the ship. Selena searched intently for any sign of Kyra in the hall. Suddenly, a soldier was right up in her face, on the other side of the grate, she'd never even heard them coming. It startled her and she gasped, but Riddick quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. If she had made any sound at all, the guards would've heard. He let go of her again as she slowly breathed out through her nose.

He moved his hands towards his knives slowly, and grinded one against the other, the sound ringing through the round chamber.

Selena closed her eyes and meditated, something she always did before the storm. It calmed her and hightened her senses. She was ready for war. When she opened her eyes, the guards had turned to face them. At that moment, Riddick thrusted his knives through the grate, into their bodies. He pushed the two huge doors, and they opened, the guards still stuck to the grate. He ran in and pulled a third knife out of his boot.

Selena followed straight after him, her blade out, the knife in the other hand. Riddick launched himself into the air, his knife held hight.

Selena barged through, cutting down the first two soldiers she met. There were so many of them. But she was still able to notice Riddick hadn't hit target. He was thrown on the floor and skidded to a halt yards away. Soldiers moved in all around, pointing their weapons at him.

"Stay your weapons!" a voice echoed through the hall. "He came for me."

But they didn't feel the same about her. A wave of them came at her, and one, two, three, four, went down, before they managed to throw a punch to her chest. The spiked glove hurt like hell, but she had to keep going. Stakes were high, and she knew it.

But they were just too many of them and she got hit more an more, finally ending on the floor. Even there she managed to take out two of her attackers, but finally, one kicked her in the stomach and she rolled down the stairs, where she landed hard. Her concussion wasn't helping there. Soldiers followed her, and kicked her again as she tried to get up. Soon, she was pulled up by her hair, and a knife was pressed against her throat. She clamped her hands around the soldier's arm, as she was forced to face the hall. The man in the centre held up his hand, and the pressure on her throat was relieved. Someone took off her gloves, to make sure she couldn't cause any damage. Selena could feel blood dripping down her neck. Riddick looked at her, while she was on her knees. Anger was on his face. She had a feeling it wasn't directed at her this time.

And that's when Selena saw her. Kyra, standing next to who she asumed was Lord Marshall, as Aereon had called him. Selena gasped a 'no'.

The Lord turned Kyra around to face Riddick and pulled her hood down off her face. Riddick got up from the floor, knife in his hand.

"Consider this." the Lord stated to him. "If you fall here, now, you'll never rise. But if you choose another way, the Necromonger way, you'll die in due time, and rise again in the Underverse."

Guards closed in on Riddick, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Go to him." she heard the Lord say.

Kyra slowly walked towards Riddick, her footsteps echoing through the hall.

"It hurts." she said as she face him. "At first. But after a while the pain goes away, just like they promise."

"Are you with me, Kyra?" Riddick whispered. It wasn't at all his usual voice.

"There's a moment you can almost see the Underverse through his eyes." Kyra continued. "He makes it sound perfect. A place where anyone could start over."

"Are you with me, Kyra." Riddick stated again, only this time, it wasn't really a question. It was a statement.

Kyra said nothing more, but walked away, leaving Riddick behind, staring after her. A tear ran down Selena's face. This was just too terrible to discribe.

"Convert now, or fall forever." the Lord spoke.

Silence hung in the air like a thick blanket. It had to be broken, for time to continue.

She heard Riddick growl as he flung his knife at the Lord Marshall. It was followed by a slashing sound and commotion in the hall. Had Riddick pulled it off?

"Been a long time, since i've seen my own blood." the Lord said, holding the knife in his fist.

"Damnit!" Selena yelled. Why was nothing ever easy? The pressure on her throat rose.

Three seconds later, Riddick was thrown against a pillar, actually breaking it at impact.

He rose again, anger and determination on his face. For just a fraction of a second, he locked eyes with Selena, but his eyes said it all. It was pain, it was care. Care he hardly ever spoke of, care he hardly ever showed, but it was there in that look, and no one else would've seen. It was a look of a thousand words, not of sorry, or thanks, but every single thing they went through together was acknowledged right there. _She _finally felt acknowledged. It almost felt like goodbye, like a life flashing before your eyes, and he flashed it at her, in that single moment.

And then, his face changed, and he went at the Lord.

The Lord Marshall moved at unnatural, inhuman speed, making it impossible for Riddick to touch him. He managed to get a few hits, more than any other man probably could have done, but he took a heavy beating none the less.

Selena was worried for him, afraid he had gotten in over his head. She tried hard to get free from the soldier´s clutches, but he only cut the knife deeper into her throat, making her fear for her life.

Still, she kept trying, wanting to help Riddick.

And then he went down. Selena gasped in shock, and remained still, afraid a single move would end his life.

"These, are his last moments." the Lord Marshall spoke to the hall, while Riddick lay on the ground.

"Get up, get up, get up." Selena whispered. Her head was roughly pulled back by her hair, but it couldn't shut her up, it only made her more angry.

The Lord moved towards Riddick, and grabbed his head in his hands. Then he pulled.

"Give me your soul." he growled.

"Fight it, Riddick!" Selena screamed at him.

She almost cried at the sight before her eyes. But Riddick was fighting it.

"Fuck you!" he growled, jumping up with a spin and hitting the Lord full in the face.

He stumbled backwards, but he too seemed furious now. He somehow flew onto a statue, grabbing a spear and thrusting it at Riddick, who only just managed to take a step backwards to avoid it.

He kept swinging this way and that, Riddick rolling and jumping around.

He caught the spear in his arms and took a swing at the Lord, but he was too fast and moved in behind Riddick, hitting him in the back. Riddick rolled to the ground. As he got up, the Lord thrust the spear at him again. Riddick grabbed it with his hands to keep it from impaling him. Then he was hoisted right up in the air.

It was too much for Selena to see, but she couldn't look away.

The Lord stalked forwards, Riddick hanging from his spear, in the air. And then, suddenly, he yanked the spear out and slammed Riddick full in the stomach with it. It broke in half, and Riddick flew through the air and landed hard on the floor, where he rolled on for another few yards, coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, right at Selena's feet.

She started struggling again, wanting him to get up and she groaned with effort, but the soldier's hold on her was too strong.

Riddick started getting up, but the Lord was already on him again. He had taken a new spear, and caught Riddick under the throat with it, choking him. Selena feared his head was going to be ripped off. Suddenly, Kyra came walking past, holding the broken spear, and the thing that happened next, happened too fast for Selena to even comprehend.

"You're not the one to bring me down." the Lord said to him, as he pulled hard on the spear.

Kyra stabbed the lord in the back with the spear, and he never even saw it coming. He was too busy with Riddick to keep an eye on his surroundings.

He immediately dropped the spear and Riddick managed to roll away. He looked up at Kyra, surprise on his face.

But then, the Lord turned around, and Selena saw it happen before it did. He hit Kyra with incredible strenght, knocking her straight into the air. On the other end of the room, she landed against a pillar. But the pillar had sharp spikes all over. Selena's eyes went wide as Kyra groaned and gasped at the impact.

"No!" Selena screamed, when Kyra slid off and fell to the ground, her body lifeless. It echoed through the hall. Her anger flared, and she forgot everything around her. All she wanted was to go to Kyra, to save her, no, to help her get up from the ground. Nothing else mattered now, not even the vague feeling of pain against her throat, as she struggled to get free. She didn't even digest how she managed to do it, but in her anger and determination, she took down the soldier.

He yanked out part of her hair in the struggle, but she didn't feel a thing. She half crawled, half ran across the stairs, where she reached a still unmoving Kyra.

"Kyra" Selena whispered to her "Kyra, please." She turned her over onto her back. Kyra was still alive. Selena hardly noticed what was going on around them as she focussed solely on Kyra and tears silently ran down her face. Kyra tried to speak. "Don't" Selena said. "Don't say anything. We'll go home, Kyra, where we can spend our evenings on the beach, enjoying a cool beer." She held on to Kyra's shoulders and face, reassuring her.

Kyra made a soft chuckle, and peace came over her face. Selena heard a scream echo though the hall, and when she looked up she saw the Lord Marshall at Riddick's feet, dead.

He made his way over to them, ignoring everything and everyone else. He knelt next to Kyra and lifter her head in his hands. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing.

"I thought you were dead." she whispered to him.

Selena couldn't describe the look on his face as he looked at Kyra. Her heart broke for him.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" he whispered to her.

"I was always with you. I was."

And then, her eyes went out of focus and her head slowly rolled sideways. Riddick slowly set her down on the ground. Selena couldn't even comprehend what was happening. She clawed at Riddick's arm and shoulder to get to Kyra. She started crying in desperation when he wouldn't budge and he tried to stop her from assaulting Kyra's body. He grabbed her upper arms from behind, but gave up when she kept fighting.

Selena laid her face on Kyra's chest and cried silently, holding on to her tightly.

Everyone in the hall was silent, no one spoke a single word. But when she looked up from Kyra's dead body, she saw the soldiers moving in. She looked over her shoulder to find Riddick and found him sitting in the throne, his face in his hand. She wondered if he was crying. He saw her look at him from between his fingers and removed his hand. That's when he saw what was happening. Everyone knelt before him, a sea of soldiers bowing down to him. Selena looked at the scene in awe and then looked back down at Kyra. She noticed a tear had made its way over Kyra's nose. Selena wiped it away with her thumb and kissed her forehead. She had no words to say anymore. She sniffed and got to her feet silently.

Riddick was still sitting on the throne, hardly believing what he saw before his eyes, an entire army at his disposal. Selena didn't understand, nor did she care. Her friend, her sister, was dead. That was all that mattered. She felt fury bubble underneath the surface and she knew she had to leave right then, or she would have torn the room and everyone inside, down single handedly.

Riddick looked at her in question when she started breathing fast and uncontrolled.

There was tremendous pain in his eyes, and it made her even angrier. So she did the only thing she knew was wise, and stormed of the hall, running through the hallways, desperately needing air, to get this fury out of her system. There was no one to take it out on anymore.

She had no idea how she managed to find her way out through this maze of coridors, but

perhaps it had taken longer than she remembered. Time just stood still as she ran, probably taking the same turns twenty times over, before she found the hangar.

Selena knew they were still flying and stealing a ship was her only option right now.

She saw a small battleship and quickly made her way over.

"Don't run." Riddick's voice said from behind her.

Selena stopped in her tracks, panting.

He must have been waiting for her, since he did know his way around these halls. He had anticipated her coming here.

She turned to face him, not wanting to.

"Let me leave." she said, her anger vibrating through her voice. It was obvious she was trying hard to keep herself under control.

"It won't solve anything." he replied, walking towards her.

There was still pain in his eyes, but he managed to regain his composure since Kyra's death.

"Why are you...I can't, I can't" Selena gasped and it was a struggle to breathe.

She wanted to scream, to break down, to destroy something.

Riddick grabbed her wrists when he reached her.

"Breathe" he said. "Just breathe."

How did he manage to do this? Bury all this pain, so fast?

Selena focussed on her breathing, like she had done so many times before.

"That's it." he whispered to her.

It wasn't a taunt, or mockery, as it usually was. He meant it this time.

Selena started to calm down, feeling the anger wash away, but it was replaced by a deep sense of sadness. A feeling she didn't know how to handle eiter. She had never felt this awfull in her life. The only thing that came close was her mentor dying, and after that, she went beserk just like she was about to now. But back then, there had been no one to calm her down, no one to share her pain. Back then, there was no Riddick. But he was here now, and he felt what she felt, she was sure of it.

She wanted comfort, and without knowing what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Riddick's neck and burried her face in his shoulder. After a few seconds, she felt his hands on her arms, pulling gently, trying to remove them.

"Please, just let me." she whispered to him as she fought her emotions.

She felt his hands being removed from her arms. Against her expectations, he wrapped his arms loosely around her torsto, his hands on her back.

He let her have her moment, without judgement or discussion, and they stood like this for some time.

"Why did they bow to you?" she asked him when she'd calmed down a bit.

"You keep what you kill." he whispered in her ear.

Selena let go of him and looked up at him.

"You mean, all of this, is yours?"

He looked back at her, but said nothing.

"That's bullshit." she said. "You should bail."

"And leave them to do whatever they want? What will happen then?"

Selena thought about it for a moment.

"Then do your thing and tell them what to do. Tell them to go fuck themselves back in that little corner of hell they once came from."

"You wanna go back in there?" he asked her, somewhat surprised. She stared back at him for a moment.

"I can't leave her here. I won't. She deserves a proper burial."

She started walking to the exit, but she turned around to face him.

"And if they've dared to touch her, they will pray for that little corner of hell before I'm done with them. Do I have your permission for that, my Lord?"

He managed a small snigger of approval, welcoming her back.

"Just do your thing then."


	33. Chapter 33

Half an hour later, Riddick carried Kyra´s body into the hangar. Selena followed close behind and opened the door for him.

The plan had worked. Riddick had such natural leadership, everyone in the room had listened and watched in awe as he whispered his threats. No one dared argue with him when he told them what would happen if they even considered coming back.

Once again, Selena had been mesmerized by his entire appearence and presence, his dominance. He was a born Alfa.

While he had spoken, she had stared at him, taking in every inch of his tanned skin, the way his muscles moved underneath. How tall he was, and the perfect shape of his skull. His face, still ruggishly handsome, and those eyes, those eyes. The memory of his agressive kiss had come to mind, and she hardly noticed what she had been thinking untill she had felt herself go red in the face.

She had lowered her eyes and tried to think of somesthing else. But more visions had floated by. All they had been through and all she had seen of him. The way he moved and spoke, the way his jaw worked when he thought, how strong he was and how fast. And then there was the way he cared, while he really didn't want to, or pretended not to. It was moving. He was such a missunderstood badass. His skills, his demeanor, it was all incredible to her. It was something she would never achieve, she would never come close to being and she knew if he asked her to, she would follow him to the corners of the Universe. But she also knew he would never to that, he was a lone wolf.

She had noticed the thought had saddened her, and as she followed him through the halls towards the hangar, she had asked herself why. Why did she care? The answer floated beneath the surface of her thoughts, but she couldn't grasp it. Could it be...? What had he been trying to tell her with his taunts? She had thought about it, but she had never taken it seriously, she had only gotten angry with him for it. But why though? What was going on with her?

As she had walked behind him, she had noticed the gentle way he had carried Kyra in his arms and it had made her smile.

Riddick placed Kyra's body carefully on the floor and lingered a few seconds before he made his way to the pilotseat.

Selena sat herself on the ground next to her, to make sure she would lie peacefully. She felt a shudder of the ship when Riddick started the engines.

He slowly maneuvered the ship out and flew the way back towards New Meccah.

"We should bury her by the sea." Selena said to him. "It was her favorite place. She always spoke about the sea."

He landed the ship carefully and shut it down. Selena got to her feet when he picked Kyra up from the ground, yet again, gently.

They didn't speak on their way to the beach. On this night the sea made peacefull sounds and the wind gently played with Selena's hair. She felt a combination of emotions, she couldn't figure out which was strongest. Sadness, or relief that Kyra's suffering was finally over.

When they reached the transition of beach to sea, Riddick halted and stared into space.

Selena stood next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Let her go, Riddick."

He looked at her sideways, pain once again present in his eyes.

Waves washed over their feet as they stood like that for a while. Then he walked further into the sea and crouched down. Kyra's body drifted on the surface and then, after a few more seconds, he slowly pulled away his arms and let her float freely.

And as if it was time, a wave rolled in and carried her body with it, out into the sea.

Riddick stayed where he was, and Selena knew he was saying goodbye in his own way, as was she.

No tears came as peace overtook her mind. She still felt sad, but the beauty of this goodbye, knowing Kyra was now at peace, filled her heart with acceptance.

She gave Riddick the time he needed and she thought of Kyra. How they had made a home here, and how they had trained together. How they had laughed and giggled like schoolgirls and how Kyra had been so much like her. She truly loved her.

Selena was pulled out of her thoughts by Riddick watching her. She looked up to see him still standing in the shallow waves, absolutely still.

She saw him clench his jaw and sigh, before slowly walking away, back towards the ship.


	34. Chapter 34

Selena followed him with her eyes. Was he leaving? Why hadn't he said anything? After a few moments of consideration, she walked after him, finding him sitting in the pilot seat. She managed to get inside, only just before the door closed.

Riddick started the engines again. To make sure he knew she was there, she sat next to him, watching him.

He glanced sideways at her, to acknowledge her presence, but he looked ahead almost instantly. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn he was afraid to meet her eyes. But she knew it wasn't so.

He didn't take off, he just sat there, staring ahead, his hand on the lever, as if in doubt of what he should do. It made her frown.

"What's up?" she asked him.

It took a few moments for him to answer, and once again, the muscles in his jaw started moving.

"I'm leavin'."

"I know that, Riddick, so what's up?"

"You're not comin'."

Was he seriously just leaving like that? Without saying anything, just tossing her out into a world gone to shit? She had expected it, but not like this.

And suddenly, she got angry again, something that happened a lot to her lately.

"Okay, fine, fuck you very much too." she growled, jumping up and moving to the door.

"Still too proud, huh?" he asked her, while she punched the button for the door to open.

If he wanted it this way, he could have it. But the door wouldn't open.

"What do you want me to do, beg?" she yelled, while she kept hitting the button.

Riddick observed her behaviour with complete calmness.

"I want you to stop lying to yourself." he replied.

When the door still wouldn't open, she growled in frustration, actually slamming her fist into it, not that it helped much.

"Go fuck yourself twenty times ov-" she had turned around to scream at him, but she hadn't noticed he had abandoned his seat and was now standing right behind her.

She shut her mouth and immediately calmed down. She let out a shaky breath at his close proximity.

"You should really learn when to keep your mouth shut." he whispered.

"I don't think I ever will, so just deal with it."

"I never said it bothered me, jus' isn't very smart, a temper like that. Could get you killed."

"You didn't kill me, and I gave you plenty of temper." she challenged.

He rumbled. "I appreciate fire in a woman."

Selena felt her knees go weak at the comment, but as always, she refused to acknowledge it. The only thing that came to mind, was that she now knew why the door didn't open. He had blocked it from the console.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" she stated coldly, letting him know she was on to him.

"I jus' like playin' you. You're so easy to ignite. Which brings us back to my point. Stop acting proud, and admit it."

She knew what he was talking about, and maybe, right then, after all that had happened she could admit it to herself. But she couldn't admit it to him.

"There's nothing to admit."

"Oh really?" he laughed. "I'm not blind, Vega, and I'm not stupid."

Selena barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, seriously, Riddick, you really think every woman slithers out of her pants when you're around."

He had gone back to calling her Vega again, as if she was just another fool.

"The way you're all bestial and brute, well, let me tell you right now, it don't work on me!" she snapped.

But it did, and she knew it.

"I think it does." he challenged while he stepped even closer, and her knees went even weaker.

The way his eyes looked back at her wasn't helping either. He was coming on to her, she could feel it, his prowling posture, the way his head was moving slowly, looking her over, trying to make her react. That feeling started in the pit of her stomach again, and she knew she had to get out right now, or she might indeed, react.

"Open the door." she whispered, trying hard to ignore him.

"No"

"Riddick, open the door!" she growled

"Aint gonna happen."

She locked eyes with him to show him she meant it, but as soon as she did she knew it was a mistake.

She took shaky breath, a last attempt to stay in control, but to no avail.

Riddick must have seen the surrender in her eyes, and he wasted no time to take advantage of it. Selena gasped as he crossed the final inch to her lips. She grabbed his face and he grabbed her hair. Fire erupted in her stomach as she finally gave in to this feeling. Fire seemed to erupt from Riddick as well, as if he had been holding this back for a long time.

He growled and pushed her back against the door, making her groan at the impact. The sound was muffled by his mouth. He let go of her hair and grabbed her ass, lifting her up so he had access to her neck. She lifted her head up as he assaulted he throat, now and then scraping his teeth over her skin. She licked her lips as lust took over and sounds started escaping along with her sharp breathing and gasping. She clutched on to him, wanting him close to her, closer than would even be possible. It was frustrating and it raised her fire even more.

The skin of his neck was soft, but this armour was hard and cold. She wanted it off, and she knew what was underneath. His mouth invaded hers again and Selena lost herself in this rush. Her hands reached for the damned thing but it wouldn't budge. She hit Riddick in frustration because he refused to let go of her to take it off. Instead, he ripped off his gauntlets and moved his hands up, underneath her top. She had forgotten all about the scar and when his fingers brushed it she pulled back and looked at him, grabbing his wrist.

"Just a reminder you're still alive." he whispered.

Selena felt grateful for his reaction and she let go of his arm. Right away, the dance continued and his hands felt warm on her ribcage, and she knew he could break it easily if he wanted. The thought of this potency turned her on and she once again clawed his armour to indicate him to take it off.

He lifted her off the wall and took her down onto the floor, not at all too gently. His hands roamed untill he let go and sat on his knees, towering over her.

Selena felt tiny from her position on the ground when she looked up at him. It was obvious this was going to go down his way. Finally, he lifted the armour over his head, followed by his shirt, revealing his well toned torso, the gunshot scar from five years before visible on his chest.

Selena felt another rush come over her, and Riddick observed her for a moment, challenging her with his eyes. He then lay back on top of her, and she could feel the warmth of his skin through her shirt. She let her hands roam over his shoulders and back, while he squeezed her waist with a hand. Selena arched her back at the sensation, as he found her neck again, this time slowly, but assertively. It was erotic. His hand moved down towards her lower back, and he pulled her closer against his waist. She was letting him have his way with her. He moved his knee so she would stay in place, only to slide his hand under her shirt again, this time, going up even higher. Selena gasped as he kept kissing and biting her neck, and his hand found her breast. Her hands were still exploring and when he squeezed, she dug her nails into his flesh.

Riddick growled at her reaction, and she was sure it wasn't anger.

She felt safe in his hands, hands that now moved up and took her shirt off. She felt her skin tingle as goosebumps formed. He sat up again and looked her over.

Selena felt uncomfortable as she became aware of her scar again. She was just about to cover herself with her hands, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up onto his lap. One strong arm wrapped around her torso, and the other hand found the back of her head again, forcing her closer to him. She didn't complain. Her hands roamed his chest and face as the heat rose higher. His hand unclasped her bra, and she let it fall to the floor. Riddick lifted her up higher and kissed her neck. She arched backwards, holding on to his shoulders, as his lips trailed lower and lower. She clawed into his skin again when they found the flesh of her breasts. Her breathing quickened even more and the sounds coming out of her throat became more prominent. Riddick started getting more agressive by her behaviour. He threw her back down on the ground again and yanked her boots off her feet. Selena lay back on the floor, in full ornate, her arms above her head.

She didn't feel insecure anymore, he made her feel sexy and wanted. He unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled it down. She lifted her ass of the floor to make it easier. Riddick tossed it over his shoulder and leaned over her on one arm. With his fingers he trailed her body from the lace of her underwear up. It was maddening. Selena lifted a leg against his waist, and before his fingers reached her breast, he suddenly slapped his hand to her ass. Selena yelped in surprise, making him chuckle. She attacked his mouth again, wanting more, this was taking too long. This time, she became aggressive, she had let him take control for too long, it was her turn now. Riddick easily adjusted to her pace, he even raised it, and Selena wanted it now. She reached for his cargo button, but he stopped her and pinned her wrist to the floor above her head, before assaulting her even more aggressively. She moaned with every new spot his lips touched, but he was in control of her now. Even now, he was still a tease. She struggled a bit, wanting to touch him, but he wanted to make a statement.

Her back arched with every bite, every kiss, and every sound from him. Then, just when she thought she would cause him some serious damage, he let go of her wrists and trailed his hands down over her ribs and waist, and down to her hips. She grabbed his head as he still had his lips all over her stomach and lifted her lower back off the floor. Finally she was released of her underwear and he lunged himself on top of her again. He seemed he too was losing control now, and she wondered how he had managed to restrain himself. When they were close again, flesh against flesh, Selena knew this was what she had wanted all along, ever since the mercship, probably ever since the first kiss they shared.

She groaned and panted and then, suddenly, she was invaded. She clasped his shoulder, as she drew in a sharp breath at the sudden sensation. She hadn't even noticed his actions, but it didn't matter, she welcomed the feeling. The second time he moved into her was even better, and she moaned into his mouth. It seemed to urge him on, bringing out the animal inside of him. He supported his weight on one arm, his hand tightly grabbing her hair, as the other roamed all over. Selena did the same with her hands, squeezing and gasping at every thrust. It was better than in her dreams, better than she imagined and he wanted her. It was heaven, delivered in the form of evil, but she loved this man. Selena started grinding her hips at his pace, and a layer of sweat formed on their bodies. She wheezed and moaned louder as she came close to release. His hand found her face and she bit his fingers. He grabbed her jaw and turned her head to the side, biting her neck.

And then it came, the sudden rush as the built up pressure was released, and she threw her head back in a silent scream. The feeling lingered as Riddick kept going. She wanted to make it good for him too, so she grabbed onto him even more tightly, kissing him with all the passion she had left. She lifter her leg over his shoulder and he got even better acces. He was holding on to her waist now and she knew he was close when the pressure on her waist grew with the second. Selena was sure that was going to leave a mark, but she didn't care, he was worth it. She grabbed his arm, digging her nails into it. After a few more moves, he burried his face in her hair and she heard a low animalistic growl, like a purr, in her ear. It almost sent her over the edge again, knowing she was the reason for it.

She lay there, slightly panting, not moving. Riddick lifted his head to look at her and she looked back at him.

She wanted to touch his face, but she wasn't sure what he would think of the gesture, he wasn't really the romantic type, was he?

He lowerd his head again and kissed her neck. She purred and caressed his neck and shoulders. He placed his hand on her jaw, and her mouth met his again. Then he moved to get up, and she moved with him. Finally, he let go of her and got to his feet.

Selena instantly felt lonely for some reason, but she also felt satisfied. The man really was a God. He handed her her underwear and she snatched it playfully from his hand. She put it on and lay back on the floor. He stood there, watching her, letting his eyes roam over her half naked body, and it made her feel sexy. Selena sighed and closed her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

When she opened them, he was gone. She must have fallen asleep, if only for a few minutes. She felt cold and realised she was still only wearing underwear.

"Is that how you wake up every morning?" Riddick's voice came from the pilot seat.

Selena sat up, she hadn't expected him to still be here.

"You're still here." she stated more than asked.

"You want me to leave?"

"No" she snapped, it came out more harshly than she had meant.

He threw his head back in a laugh. "Now you're finally being honest. Does it hurt?"

Selena narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like throwing her feelings out there, it made her feel vulnerable, especially since she was naked on the floor.

"Shut up." she growled.

"You're really not very easy, are you?" he asked her.

"I thought you liked a challenge?"

He laughed again and turned his seat away from her. "You got that right."

She got up from the floor and started putting her clothes back on. She managed her bra and her pants, but after that, Riddick appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his nose down her neck while she held his arms to her body.

"We should visit your friends, thought you might wanna say goodbye."

Selena froze at his statement.

"Say goodbye?" she asked him, enjoying his closeness.

He rumbled. "Hm, you can stay here, if you want. It's your choice. Jus' decide fast, coz I aint stayin' for long."

Then he let go of her and stepped away. He opened the door and went outside, leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

Was she really going to let this man walk away from her? This man, who brought her adventure, danger and all the other things that made her feel free?

Like hell she was, she had finally admitted she was head over heels for Riddick, and she wasn't going to ruin it now.

Selena quickly pulled her shirt over her head and ran outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Outta here."

"Back to the U.V. System? Coz I aint gonna live like some cavewoman."

"I'm not asking you to. Do what you want, but I aint stayin' here. In all the brightness, and everything I hate."

"It's not so bad here, Riddick." she whispered.

"There's only one thing left for you here, do you think she needs you?"

"You expect me to choose, when you've already made your choice? I can't leave Ziza behind!" she was starting to feel desperate.

"They'll be safe here, you know that. Come on, Vega, the girl doesn't deserve to be around people like us. She's not you, and she's not Kyra. She's an innocent girl, she doesn't need shit like this. Think about it."

Selena lowered her eyes and did. Maybe he was right, she would always be a bad influence. He said they could come back to visit. Maybe she should just give it a try?

"We can come back, right?" she asked him.

"There's somethin' I wanna do. After that, we'll visit. Are you with me on this?"

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Furya" he stated, a sly smile on his face.

"Then hell yeah, I'm with you."

Selena ran into her house by the beach, to find Ziza and Lajjun already out of the bunker, waiting for her.

"Thank God you're alive!" Lajjun gasped as she hugged Selena. "What happened?"

"They're gone an' they aint comin' back." Riddick said. "It's safe now."

Lajjun smiled and hugged Selena again, who had Ziza already in her arms.

"It's over, Lajjun." Selena whispered to her. "It's alright now. You hear me Zee?"

Ziza nodded her beautiful head in glee.

"Can I play on the beach now?" she asked.

Selena chuckled. "Ofcourse you can, princess." she set her down on the ground.

Ziza ran to Riddick and flung her tiny arms around his legs. He placed a giant hand on her head, making Selena smile. Then, Ziza let go and ran outside, into the sunrise.

"What will you do now?" Lajjun asked.

Selena noticed her tone, as if she already knew what Selena was going to say.

"We have some things to attend to." Selena said to her, feeling sorry for leaving them behind. "We'll come back as soon as we're done. You're house was detroyed, but you're welcome to stay here. It's not great, but it's safe."

"It's perfect." Lajjun said, letting Selena know it was alright. "Thank you for all you've done for us, I can never thank you enough."

Selena took her hand. "Just keep Ziza off the streets, please. Don't let anyone take advantage of her innocence. If anyone does, tell me. I won't have happen to her what happened to Kyra."

Lajjun nodded. "Be careful, please, Selena. I know you think you won't add much to her life, but she adores you."

Selena laughed. "Feelin's mutual. I'll see you soon, Lajjun."

Selena gave her one last hug and walked outside. Ziza was playing in the sand, throwing it up in the air. The wind carried it away and Ziza danced along.

"I need a quick stop." she said to Riddick while she stood watching Ziza.

"For what?"

"My Sais. I left them back with the soldiers in the alley. I'm going back for them."

"I'm in no hurry."

She turned to face him. "That's not what you said earlier."

He smirked and walked away.

"Damn you, Riddick!" She yelled after him while he laughed.

"I'll wait in the ship." he said to her.

She knew he hated being out in the city in daytime. But she suddenly got suspicious.

"Are you gonna leave without me?

"What do you think?" he teased her again.

She crossed her arms, wanting to show trust, but not really trusting yet.

"Fine, but if you bail on me, I'm hunting you down and I'll castrate you." she said walking away.

"Aint lettin' that ass go." he laughed.

She wasn't sure whether to feel flattered of offended.

"Who says you're ever getting this ass again?" she grunted.

"You can count on it, sister."

"That sounds really perverted." she mumbled as she took off.

She knew he was still smirking behind her back, but she chose to ignore it.

Selena didn't think there were still Necros out on the street, but it seemed not everyone had received the message. She thought they were just left behind, but obviously they were still under the impression they had to keep fighting. There were only a few, since most of them had ran towards the ship when they had taken off. But those who remained behind went down easily.

That is, apart from a group of four. It was a challange, since she didn't have her weapons anymore, but she had taken her glove blade from the ship.

She sliced oper two of them, working a third down onto the floor befor the fourth managed to slash at her with his axe. A wide cut formed across her back and she yelped.

Selena fell down, but quickly turned around to face him. She yanked her knife out of her boot and stabbed the third soldier, who was lying next to her, in the head, making sure the fourth one was the only threat left.

Her back hurt like hell, but it was nothing new. She jumped up on her feet, the knife in one hand, the blade on the other. The axe struck down on her again and she caught it in between her hands, having to drop the knife. She kicked the man in the knee, breaking it. She yanked the axe from his fists and in one swing, cleanly chopped off his head.

Selena dropped the axe, the pain really starting to become prominent. She had to move.

Making her way over to the alley, she felt blood dripping down her back.

"Goddamnit" she cursed between her teeth. "First fuckin' time I'm without Riddick and I get crippled."

She thought to herself he was going to make fun of her for sure. Once she reached the alley, her Sais were quickly found and put back in place. Then she quickly made her way back to the beach, which wasn't easy due to her new decoration.

When she got there, she was surprised. Genuinly surprised.

He was still there. He really had waited for her.

She stumbled through the sand, past the ship to the other side. She saw Riddick gaze out the window at her.

When she reached the door, he had turned around his seat to face her.

"Well, that went well." she said while she climbed in.

"What happened to you?"

"I ran into an axe, goddamnit." she growled.

He stood up and grabbed her by the elbow. He turned her around and lifted her shirt. It was sticking to her wound and it hurt.

"Au" she stated coldly.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" he said while he examined her cut.

Selena rolled her eyes.

"Lie down." he ordered.

She did as he said, while he searched for a first aid kit. The floor was hard and cold, and she could understand how she had been so comfortable there last night.

He sat on his knees beside her and started cleaning her wound. She hissed at the sudden burning sensation.

"You know" he started. "If you're trying to create a perfect map of New Meccah" another painfull dab. "You're getting there."

Selena couldn't help but laugh at this remark.

"Well, since you'll be visiting it more often, I thought I'd give you something to memorize." she answered.

"Guess I'll be visiting you more often then." he started sowing her up, while her face turned red. "We'll start with the part on your back."

Visions once again shot through her mind and she felt her skin grow warm. Control yourself, girl.

"Not making you uncomfortable, am I?" he taunted, and she knew he knew.

When he was finished he wiped the blood off her skin, a little slower than needed.

"You seem to know something I don't." she answered.

"You'll know it soon enough."

Selena opened her mouth in surprise, but no words came to mind. She turned around to him as he stood up and flung the bloody cloth outside before closing the door.

He sat in the pilot seat and the engines roared to life. She got off the floor, and the heat in her body rose as she watched his fingers move across the console.

The ship shot up into the air and Selena had to hold onto something.

Once they were in space, she let go and walked over to the console. She punched the auto pilot button and turned to Riddick.

He looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, considering her.

She moved closer to his seat and he sat back.

Selena was feeling foxy, and he'd know it. She climbed on his lap and straddled him.

She agressively grabbed his head and slammed her lips to his.

"Show me that Furyan." she whispered harshly.


End file.
